In angel eyes
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: Angelina Williams is new in Ouran and has no money for College, she luckly find a job at Suoh Company but her problem is that she has to act as a boy since Ouran prohibits jobs! will she make it? will she fall in love with her boss?SUk at sum. TamakiOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know it sucks but I have to say this. I don't own OHSCH! So all of you stop asking!

**Chapter 1**

"_They stood together, side by side, holding their breath as they faced each other. They got closer and closer by the second, feeling their breath on their skin. Only a few centimeters away, then it happened. The beautiful embrace of both. Giving not only their love, but their souls in each kiss, in each movement. Her lips tasted like honey and sugar, while his tasted like glory. She passed her fingers over his golden hair and gently lowered to his shirt. She unbuttoned the first three buttons, until he stopped her. He looked at her tenderly, like telling her that there was no rush, they had enough time. She felt in heaven when they were together. An indescribable feeling that can only be expressed with their kisses. He kissed her lips once more, and then started to descend to her neck, and her shoulders. She felt a warm feeling between her legs and an urgency to be with him. But she contained her emotions and let him trace the fire track on her skin with his kisses. He lowered her dress leaving her chest open. He kissed her lips while he grabbed her breasts. She took off his shirt and tried to touch his chest, his muscles, she felt his heart pound so fast. They kissed once more, devouring themselves. He grabbed her waist and pushed her gently to the bed. They took off all barriers that separated them, he looked deep in her eyes and gazed at the beauty of her body. Then he separated her legs gently and……"_

-Angelina! Pay attention!

Angelina looked up and saw her teacher, Mrs. Howard, looking at her as well as the rest of the class.

- Since you paid such attention to my class, tell me the name of the author of "Crime and punishment".

- Feodor Dostoyevsky.

- Correct. Now class, I want you to read the book and give me your reviews by the end of the month. Class dismissed.

Everyone got up and packed their things. Angelina picked up her books and her novel that was hidden on her literature book. She hurried and went to the door, but got stopped by her teacher.

- Ms. Williams, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you. I mean you absolutely pay no attention to my class. It would seem that you are in a totally different world. Yet you get such high grades and know every single answer to my questions.

- What can I say? I love reading. I know all the books you have given to us by heart, even before you showed them to us.

- What about all my other classes? Arts, Language Arts, Music, it would seem that you know more of those subjects than I do.

- I have a big knowledge of those subjects. I have been studying them ever since I was five. My mother never finished her school, so she expects a lot from me. My parents are divorced and I live with only my mother.

- What about the man that comes with your mom on Parent\teacher conferences? Isn't he your dad?

- Oh you mean my stepdad. Well yeah, but unfortunately he travels constantly because of his job. So my mom and I are alone most of the time.

- Well, I guess I can't do anything against your knowledge. Just pay at least a bit of attention in classes.

- Yes, Mrs. Howard- Angelina stepped outside and saw her best friend Elizabeth standing by the door,-How long have you been here?

- Not much, I thought for sure she would scold you, so I guess I was wrong.

- Ha-ha very funny- Angelina said sarcastically- you really know how to get a girl in a good mood.

- Well it's not my fault that you keep reading romance novels in the middle of class. Why do you read them anyways?

- You know I love them. I just…have to read them. They are like…addictive, you know? I love thinking that there is a man for me waiting somewhere in the world, just for me.

- Well, you better come back to reality. Those things only happen in your sappy novels. You have a life that's waiting for you. You have to help me with my geometry homework. My brain's about to burst. How the hell am I gonna learn about the distance of two points? I mean there is something called a ruler for that.

- Yeah, but say you don't have one. How do you get the distance?

- Google earth?

Angelina gave an ironic look at her best friend.

- Ok, ok, you have a point. But let's not talk about that right now. You have to tell me what happened with Josh yesterday. What did he say?

- What do you think?- Angelina said looking serious at her friend.

- That makes it a no- Elizabeth said- Come on Angie there are three gazillion men in world, you are bound to fall for one that's not a complete dumbass.

- Thanks for the words, but I don't know if I can get over Josh so easily. You know I have had a crush on him ever since we were middle school.

- Yeah, and I don't know what you see in that guy. He's all looks and half a brain. I mean you are more intelligent than him by a mile. No, by kilometers, heck, by faaaar as the eye can see.

- Ok I get it- Angelina said annoyed. Angelina normally was a very cheerful girl. She was always seen with a great smile on her face and talking to everyone. She wasn't popular, but she still had friends. Unfortunately, Angelina was a bit shy when it came to boys. She had told her feelings to the guy she had a crush on, but he turned her down. That would be the third time he did it. She had been Josh's friend to get close to him, yet he only saw her as a friend, not a girlfriend.

Sure she wasn't that pretty, but she had potential. Her long brown wavy hair was all the way to her waist. Her honey brown eyes were somewhat small, yet full of life. She was thin and had a bit of figure, but not like the other girls at her school.

- Just saying. Come on, let's go your casa. I want to get my things ready for the essay. College is just one step away- said Elizabeth in hurried tone.

- Uh, Lizzie, we just started high school. We have at least three more years to get our things ready.

- The future comes too soon Angie, trust me. We must plan for what the future has in store for us- Elizabeth said. Lizzie was more aware of her future than Angelina. They have been friends ever since they were in third grade, yet even before, Lizzie had her life planned. Her family has wanted her to study Medicine, yet she wants to be more than that. She wanted to be a lawyer or even a big CEO of a company. She had higher expectives. Angie just wanted to get everything over with and start a family with the man she loved, if she ever found one. Her stepdad wanted her to be an administrator or even an architect like him, though she thought that it was too boring. She hadn't decided what her future was yet, but she was hoping to know soon enough. She thought of a million and one jobs she could do, yet she got bored of all.

- Come on!- said Lizzie as Angelina was immersed in her mind- stop daydreaming and let's go home!

Angelina's house was in the suburbs, it was cozy and had all the peace a family could want. She always invited Lizzie over, since Lizzie was home alone almost all the time. Lizzie mostly got her books out and started to read whatever work she needed to do, while Angie just read a novel. But they still conversed with each other about any subject they could find.

- Angie, do you have the economics section? I need to see what's going on in the world- said Lizzie as she holds up a big newspaper. Angelina was finishing her novel while giving Elizabeth her newspaper, without even taking her eyes off the book.

- Hey Angie, look at this! It says here that your dad's company is gonna build a new state of the art observatory in Tokyo, and your dad is the main man of the building process.

- Let me see- Angelina got close to Elizabeth and read the main article. Her stepdad was standing with a bunch of construction workers- Oh, great. Another excuse for him to be away.

- Aren't you happy for him?

- Of course I am. It's just that the bigger the job is, the more he stays away from us. I miss him a lot. Why didn't I have a dad that could work in his home, without traveling?

- Well at least you have your mom to keep you company. My mom isn't even home because of her job in the hospital and my dad has the business. I wish I had your parents. I'm all alone.

- Hey don't be so down on yourself, you have me. I'm your little sister, remember?

Angelina and Elizabeth were the same age, but months apart. Angelina was born August 8 while Elizabeth on June 18. So they always joked that they were sisters and since Elizabeth was older, she was big sister.

- Angelina, Honey, I'm home!- a man's voice was heard. Angelina could recognize that voice anywhere.

- Dad! You're home- Angelina rushed to hug her dad and so did her mother- I thought you weren't coming until the weekend.

- Well I had some time off to do some business matters, and I took the chance to see my lovely family. So, how's everything around here?

- Same as usual- said Angelina's mother- Nothing out of the ordinary.

- Dad, did you bring me something from Tokyo?- said Angelina all excited.

- I brought you something awesome! I brought a new sticker for your guitar case- Angelina's dad traveled all over the world because of his job, so every time he went to a different country, he would bring a bumper sticker of the national flag of the country. She put them in her guitar case like a big collage of the world.

- And also I brought an economics book for Elizabeth. And I brought a Bonsai tree for your mom.

- So are you going to tell her?- Angelina's mother asked seriously.

- I thought you already did- he said. She moved her head from side to side- I guess I should tell her.

- Tell what? What's going on?

- Well, Sweetie I have a new job in Japan. It's a big construction that will take a long time to finish. We're talking like 10 years tops.

- Yeah I know. I read it in the newspaper. But what's the big deal?

- Well your father cant be traveling back and forth so much so the company has decided that he move to Japan.

- Oh, and we wont see you in a long time?

- Yes you will- said her dad- You and your mom are moving with me.

- WHAT?!? Me? Us? To Japan?

- Yes, we have to move there so your dad can work- said her mother.

- But what about me? I have a life here, friends, Elizabeth. Mom I have school.

- You will start school over there in Japan. I already have the perfect place you can go-said her dad.

- Oh yeah, where?

- It's a great place called Ouran. You are gonna love it there, its beautiful- said her dad.

- Do we have to?- Angelina whined.

- Yes. We are moving to Japan and that's final- her mother said in a decisive tone.

Angelina was sad to move away and leave her friends, but duty did call, and Angelina had to do as she was told, she didn't have much choice.

"_Oh well so much for a normal semester_"

_A.N. Soo here's the first chapter. I know it doesn't give much detail, but I like to give everything progressively. So everything in due time. I will still write my other Fanfics so to all my followers, no worries. I will be delayed sometimes with my work, due to school work, College entrance exam studies, and I don't know if many people know this, but I live in Mexico and over here in the northern part of the country, there is a lot of threats like bomb attacks and things like that. Stupid bomb threats! I don't have internet at my house so I have to go to a library, and the library closes soooo early! I will update as soon as I can! And __**please review this story**__! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I soooooooooooo don't own OHSHC! I don't own anything!! Waaaaaaaa!!

Tamaki goes up to Usangie- But Usangie you don't need to own me, I can be with you.

- Aw thanks-Usangie hugs Tamaki- Can you stay while I write? I don't know, give me ideas for the…intimate parts of this story.

- Sure! Anything for my Usangie!

Usangie squeals like a crazy fan girl.

**Chapter 2**

Angelina looked with boredom at the sky. Her flight seemed so long, or the boredom made it seem eternal. She had said goodbye to Elizabeth who had been sad, but it was Angelina the one who cried her eyes out and had to be pulled by her parents so they could separate. Elizabeth wasn't too sentimental when it came to goodbyes. She had learned from the separation of her parents.

- We are here Angie- said her mother- Look its breathtaking!

"_I'm sure it's not that greeeeaaa…holy crap! Its sooo Awesome!! I love Japan! Look at all those people and Shibuya Square! Its everything I had read and imagined, but more awesome! Wait, I shouldn't be amazed I should be mad. Quick, make a pout before mom looks at you_"

- Well it's ok. It's a big city, like every other. "_Who do you think you are fooling? She's not gonna buy that_"

- Well, if you say so. You will grow to love it, I just know it.

Once on land they headed to her stepdad's house, which resided in a suburban part of the city. It was beautiful as well, with such a big garden and the house was almost classic.

- Go ahead sweetie, pick your room, anyone you want- said her stepdad.

- Cool! I want the one with the most sunlight.

- Well, then you are getting the main room. You will like it here, and on Monday you will love your new school.

- I miss my friends. It's gonna take a while to get used to not hearing Elizabeth for a while. You know, the only thing I don't miss about her is that annoying noise she made when she nagged at me.

- I heard that!- said a voice behind Angelina. She quickly turned and saw Elizabeth behind her. Angelina squealed and jumped up and down while Elizabeth looked at her in a "you're exaggerating" look.

- When did you come?

- In the same plane as you. I was in tourist while you were in second. I can't believe you didn't even notice. You are such a spas! Well, your dad invited me to your house since I am transferring to Ouran.

- That doesn't matter now! What's important is that you are here and I won't be alone in my new school!

It seemed like now she was ready for anything Ouran could give her. Or so she thought.

That Monday, Both girls had gone to school and both had the same thought once they saw the school.

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAMN_!!!"

They saw that they were standing out because of their clothes. All the students were in uniforms, while they were in blue jeans and blouses. The girls' uniform was quite odd, yet Angelina thought they came from a fairy tale. Elizabeth thought they were soo ever the top.

- Are you two Ms. Williams and Ms. Grey?- asked a woman, about medium height and brown hair in a ponytail.

- Yes we are- said Elizabeth.

- Please come with me, I will give you your new uniforms. We were expecting you, we just didn't know you would come a week early. That's why we didn't send you your uniforms.

Once changed and had their new books, they both went to their new homerooms. Angelina went to room 1A and Elizabeth went to 1B.

Angelina felt somewhat lonely being in a different class than Elizabeth, but she quickly forgot all about the world once she put on her headphones, put some music, and started reading a novel.

"_The soft breeze of spring shook her hair. There, the spot where they had first met, the place it had all started. She remembered all like it were yesterday. She remembered the love, the beauty, the passion lived in that place. The cabin where she and her only lover discovered what true love meant. She felt cold and hugged herself, only to be covered with the arms of he man. She turned to see his eyes and…_"

- Uh, excuse me, you're in my chair- said a red headed boy. He was about Angelina's age, and seemed quite handsome, his red hair was neat and separated to the left side.

- Oh sorry. I guess I should move then- Angelina moved herself to the next chair and began reading once more.

"_She turned to see his eyes and saw the same emotion as hers, reflected. She got closer and closer, their lips were only a few centimeters away. She closed her eyes and…_"

- Excuse me but you're in my chair- said the boy. This time his hair was separated to the right side.

- Hey! I already moved for you. You can't have two chairs, and why did you change your hair?

- No I didn't. I always have my hair like this. And also I just walked in here, so could you please move from my chair?

- Well, I'm not moving- said Angelina, taking off her headphones. She was being a little stubborn, but she wasn't going to be manhandled. Plus that seat had the best sunlight for her reading.

- Is something wrong Kaoru?- said another boy exactly the same as the other one.

- Wait…but you…and then…you told me… than…Oh god I'm confused!

- Haven't you ever seen twins or what?- said Kaoru.

- Yeah, but in pictures. This is amazing! I've never seen twin brothers.

- yeah, yeah, yeah. Could you move?- said Kaoru.

- Oh, right- said Angelina a bit blushed. She moved to another spot in front of Kaoru

- So what's your name- said the other twin.

- I'm Angelina Williams, I'm new here at Ouran. And you guys are…

- We're the Hitachiins. I'm Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru.

- Oh, I see. It's great to meet you two. Now if you please excuse me, I have some reading to do- she turned around and began reading once more.

- This girl is weird- said the twins at the same time.

The day went on, and Angelina grew more bored. The only thing that entertained her was her novel. She read on and on as the classes went by. One class had ended, she decided to go to the library to read some more, but it was full. She went on to search for a new place to study. She saw an abandoned music room and went in. She had brought her guitar for art class so she was quite excited.

She went in and saw the room all empty and looked deeper to see a piano. She left her things aside and toughed the piano. She was amazed and looked both ways, to see if she was alone. She sat in the seat and opened the piano. She began playing some notes and quickly played "_Love on the rocks_" by Sarah Bareilles. She had a soft tone in her voice making the song more soothing than the original. She began to think of Josh and her deception, and she got completely immerse in the song.

- _Wait but this is the last time you'll hear the beautiful sound of love coming down, love on the rocks._

_Hot as hell cold as ice, slip it slow cause its so nice, goes my senses, drives my pain. If this bottle could talk. Love on the rooooocks! Love on the rocks! Yeeeeeaah, ok here we go. Oh baby, baby, baby, baby, believe me. You'll hear the beautiful sound of love coming dooown._

She stopped playing and felt a tear on her eyes. She suddenly heard a clap. It was a slow clap. She turned and saw a group of young men standing in the door. She could distinguish the Hitachiin twins, but the other guys were a complete mystery for her.

- My dear, it would seem that you had your heart broken, am I right- said a blonde guy. He was incredibly handsome, almost like a prince. He was like everything Angelina had waited in a man and more. She had stopped breathing from the shock and soon tried to regain her breath as he approached her.

- Yes, but I have to stay strong. I have more to life than just him.

- And indeed you do. With your beauty and the grace of your talent, you are better than him. You are too beautiful to be sad, a smile should adorn that gentle face, not a frown. Your song touched me and I feel so sad for you. But let me just tell you this, if I could, I would never hurt your lovely heart, I would be by your side and love you till I could no more.

- Thanks- Angelina was astonished and amazed at the guy she had before her.

- So tell your name my dear princess.

- Angelina, Angelina Williams.

- What a lovely name! It reminds me of the angels in heaven. You actually look like a graceful angel that came from heaven, only to be sad in this pedestrian world. My name is Tamaki Suoh.

- Ms. Williams, we are going to have to ask you to leave. We have a club we have to do- said a tall guy with black hair and glasses. He was about the same age as Tamaki.

- No! Please don't go!- said Tamaki- I wish to hear your voice just one more time. I wish to hear you sing for me.

- Ok, I guess- Angelina got back to the piano and sang "A walk to remember" by Mandy Moore (_A.N. I know its an old song, but I ran out of ideas jijiji)_

"_I'll always remember, it was late afternoon. It lasted forever and ended so soon"_

"_In places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside, was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry.__"_

Tamaki closed his eyes and felt the song sink in. ever since he heard her voice, he felt hypnotized by her. She was a gorgeous creature, whose soul seemed sad and lonely. He felt somehow tender to her. She had a sweet a harmonious voice that indeed seemed like an angels' choir. He needed to meet that girl, he just had to.

"_In places no one will find, no, no, no, forever was in your eyes. Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes the moment I saw you cry. Baby, cry! Moment that I saw you cry! I think I saw you cry. The moment I saw you cry. I wanted to know you, I wanted to know you….._"

- Bravo! Angie-chan plays amazing!- said a cute little boy who was on top of a tall silent guy.

- Yeah- said the silent guy.

- We have to agree- said the twins in unison.

- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAH!

- Holy crap! What was that freeakin laugh? It sounded like the evil witch of the west!

- Oh, Angelina, your voice is just incredible- said a girl who popped out of nowhere.

- Uhh, thanks, but who the hell are you?

- I'm Renge, the host club's manager. And you are exactly what this club needs to make it more special!

- Ok….why?

- You described your emotions in such a beautiful way. It made me feel so touched when I heard you. You played it for Tamaki in such a sweet way. We need you to express those types of feelings here in the host club. Plus, the girls do need someone to come to for boy advice.

- Uhh, I don't know. I mean, I don't want to be a bother- Angelina was stepping back from the freaky girl. "_I gotta get out of here"_

- Nonsense, it will be fun! Oh please, please do stay!- said Tamaki.

- Ok, I guess- Angelina blushed. He was asking her to stay. If she didn't have any self control, she would squeal and jump up and down.

- What do the rest of the club members say?- said Renge anxiously.

- Yeah! Angie-chan would be perfect for the host club!- yelled the adorable boy

- Mmm- nodded the silent dude.

- Sure! – said the twins

- I have no problem. The only thing is, how much will we be paying you?

- I don't charge, don't worry. Geez you sound like my friend Elizabeth. She's always so logical like you.

- Then its settled, Angelina stays at the club! And from now on becomes a part of this family! You will now be….the daughter!- yelled Tamaki filled with emotion. He grabbed her and gave her a bear hug.

- Uh…I can't… let me….BREATHE!

- Ups sorry- said Tamaki letting her go- I just love the idea. I guess I got too excited. But it will be a great pleasure having you here.

- That's enough Tono- said Hikaru- you are gonna have to get in line if you want to be with Angelina. She's in our class, so we get to be with her most of the time.

- Plus, you never know when she could play for us a more private concert. If you catch our drift- said Kaoru in a sly tone.

- Leave my new daughter alone, you two devils! She is too much innocent to be with you two!- said Tamaki angered.

Angelina giggled at the scene and looked at the gentlemen who were standing serious behind the feuding bunch.

- Hey, if I may ask, what's your name?

- I'm Kyoya Ootori, this one here is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or "Hunny" as we call him. And the other one standing there is Takashi Morinozuka or "Mori". He doesn't speak much, so get used to not listening to him.

- Is he unable to talk? Does he have a disease?

- No he just doesn't talk- said Hunny with a big smile. "_That's weird. I guess rich people can afford not to talk, or is it they have to pay a fee to talk? Naa me and my wild imagination" _thought Angelina.

- Well aren't you such a cute little munchkin. What are you doing wearing a high school uniform?- said Angelina kneeling down to talk to Hunny

- I go to high school! I am in 3-A with Takashi!

- Seriously?- said Angelina shocked- but you are so small.

- Well big gifts come in small packages- said Hunny cheerfully- would you like to eat some cake with me Angie-chan?

- Sure! I love cake! Do you have carrot cake?- said Angelina excited. She had a big sweet tooth when it came to desserts. She was always eating sweets.

- Sorry, but I have chocolate!

- Ok! That works too!

Angelina sat in a chair net to Hunny and started eating her chocolate cake. The feud was still on, and they didn't even notice she had left. "_Wow, what a bunch of goofballs! Kind of remind me of me. I wonder if that Tamaki guy has a girlfriend. What am I thinking? A guy as handsome as Tamaki would never set his sights on a girl like me. Yet he is so fascinating, and he doesn't seem Japanese. I think he is French, although I could be wrong. I wish I could get closer to him, just so I can get to know him"_

Angelina looked down on her cake and started eating it with slow pace. She was gonna need a lot of strength to control her curiosity. That curiosity of hers always got the best of her, and always got her in trouble.

- Shut up! I'm the daddy here and what I say goes!- said Tamaki in a firm tone- And if I want Angelina away from you two sleazy bastards, she will stay away.

- Uh, don't you think that's something for me to decide?- said Angelina quite annoyed- I mean, they are my classmates, and plus you aren't my father for that matter.

- But, but…but…

- No buts! I can go out with whoever I want and you have no control over it! Geez are you always so manipulative?

- That's telling him Angie- said Hikaru patting Angelina in the shoulder.

Tamaki went to a corner to grow mushrooms and gave a sad look at Angelina. He was doing that puppy dog look with everyone.

- Stop that! You don't have to go melodramatic over nothing- said Kyoya- plus you're ruining the floor tile. Get up before I make you pay for it.

- Angelina doesn't want me as her daddy- said Tamaki with a pout- she wants to hang out wit those devil twins.

- OK this is getting pathetic- said Angelina. "_And to think I thought he was my prince. Aww who am I kidding he is soo cute when he pouts. He kind of looks like me when I do that"_

- Alright I'll let you be like my daddy- Tamaki ran towards Angelina and she stopped him by a couple of centimeter away from her- BUT there will be some rules for that "daddy" thing.

- Anything, name it and I will give it to you- said Tamaki excited.

- You will not give any rants of jealousy nor growing mushrooms….

- Consider it done, my precious daughter- Tamaki interrupted her.

- Also, don't call me daughter. It would sound creepy! Plus, I will give my stage act and leave right after. I have studying and reading to do so, that settles that. Are you sure you can follow these simple rules?

Tamaki nodded like a little puppy dog. He looked adorable when he acted like a nut case. She looked at him tenderly and just smiled at him. "_this is going to be fun"_

_A.N. Woooo chapter 2! I love making new chapters of my stories! I have been so lost with my stories, cause all of a sudden I get an Idea for a new chapter, then I get an Idea for a new story and My head spins like crazy! What having nothing to do can lead you to! I have to thank all the people who have been supporting me ever since my other fanfics! I love yall!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I pity the fool who thinks Usangie owns OHSHC!

- Thanks Mr. T

**Chapter 3**

Angelina went to her house and didn't even say a word at dinner. It was best to keep this away from her parents, only Elizabeth could know. So once dinner was over, both girls rushed to Angelina's room and acted as they were doing their homework.

- So how did you do today?- asked Elizabeth.

- You will never guess. I met a group of handsome guys who happen to be a host club. Oh Lizzie they were gorgeous! And the head of them all was like a…God! He was handsome and so gentle. Sure he was a total klutz and even a bit over the top but so am I!

- So what you're saying is that you met the man of your dreams.

- He is better than a dream! Heck, even my romance novels characters could compare to him! He s just…..perfect! I was hired by those guys to play at their club tomorrow. I love this country! I don't know what made me stay in America all these years.

- But just yesterday, you were crying your eyeballs because of Josh……

- Josh who?

- You're hopeless, Angie- Elizabeth rolled her eyes- You have got to stop having all these fantasies and come back to reality, where the world needs you.

- Poo you party pooper! Get off my case, lizard face!

- Now you're just being childish. When are you ever gonna concentrate in your future instead of lollygag?

- Lizzie, I don't want to care about the future, I want to live my life, feel and see all that I have with me now! You can stop nagging me about my future, because I won't decide now. I have to live my life the way I want!

- Angie, I understand you want to, but we can't afford to loose a second of time, because then our dreams could go down in a second. You know how much this means to us. We don't have much money for college and we need to start thinking of a way to get it. It won't fall from the sky and your Dad may not be able to pay all the fees.

- Then we'll get jobs. That doesn't seem so harsh.

- We can't. The rulebook stipulates that Ouran students can't have a job- Elizabeth said putting her head in her palm.

- That's never stopped us before. We can get a job without the school knowing what we do. I could be a waitress or something.

- That's not gonna work! I mean the only way the school wouldn't find out is if we made a total makeover.

Angie rested her head on the floor. She thought of her situation. She was gonna earn some money with the musical gigs at the club, but she was guessing it wouldn't be enough nor would she be able to explain to her parents how she got the money. She looked at Elizabeth who was holding a newspaper, she never stopped reading the economics section no matter what region of the world she was in. Angelina thought of something, but no idea came to her head.

* * *

- Tamaki, come here!- said the chairman in a very serious tone.

- Yes, dad- said Tamaki entering his father's studio. He almost never entered there since he only entered with his father's permission. But his father rarely called on him, only if it were truly necessary.

- I need to know how you are doing in school. I mean if you are going to run the company you must be an excellent student.

- Yes, well about that…..- Tamaki looked nervous at the floor. He dared not look at his father at the eyes.

- Well…

- I have a great school grade, it's just that I have one problem.

- And what's that?- inquired the chairman.

- I don't know if I will be running the company soon and plus I mostly don't have much time to check on things over there- Tamaki's world was full of chaos, since he didn't even get a moments peace. He was always running from school to the host club to the company and back home. He never had time for anything, especially studying.

- I think I see what the problem is. You need an assistant, someone to help you in the job so it won't be so tedious on you. I think that you can be a great leader Tamaki, but you have to work hard to impress your grandmother.

- I know father, which is why I try to do my best. I won't let her down, I have to do my best.

- That's my boy! Now come and give your papa a hug- said the chairman excited as he gave Tamaki a bear hug- You're so cute when you're decided!

- Dad, you're embarrassing me! Let go!

- Sorry, I got carried away. But as we were discussing, I am going to put an ad for the search of your new assistant. We need to get one as soon as possible. Now go and study.

- Yes Dad- He turned around and walked away. "_I guess having someone to help me around won't be so bad, I can at least have someone to help out_" he thought as he headed to his room. He opened his books, but he couldn't think about school. He had something else that occupied his mind. Angelina Williams.

That girl was gorgeous and talented. She had a certain specialness to her that made her stand out from the rest of the girls. He didn't know what it was, but she had penetrated his thoughts to the point of not thinking about anything else. He noticed her heart was a bit sad. She didn't express it in tears, yet the way she played the piano made him feel her emotions. He wished he could make her smile, to stop her sadness. She was just…angelical.

* * *

- Lizzie, pass me the want add section- said Angelina.

- You're not gonna get a job Angie!-said Elizabeth as she kept her eyes in the business section.

- I just want to look- Angelina took the newspaper from Elizabeth's hands. She got the want ads, then returned the newspaper to her. She observed carefully all the jobs.

"NEED WOMAN TO CLEAN HOUSE ONCE A WEEK" "_that doesn't seem so bad"_ she kept on reading, "CLEAN OLD MAN AS WELL" "_heeeell Noo!"_

"NEED A WOMAN OR MAN WHO HAS A COLLEGE DEGREE IN TECHNOLOGY" "_there goes one dream, I'm still in high school"_

"WOMAN OR MAN FOR ASISTANT NEEDS TO BE PRESENTABLE AND SOCIABLE. GOOD PAY. CONTACT SUOH"

- That's it!! I have it!- exclaimed Angelina jumping up and down.

- What's it? What are you talking about?

- I'll be an assistant. Don't you see? The Suoh family is rich and we will have the money for college in no time.

- Did you say Suoh? As in the Suoh company? Angie, you just hit the jackpot! Wait, didn't the Suoh's next successor study in Ouran?-said Elizabeth as she looked for a magazine she had that had an article about that family.

- Who is he?- said Angelina with curiosity.

- Look, this is the boss of the company and the Chairman of our school, . This old lady here is the head honcho of the entire company. And this young man is the possible successor to the company. It says here he studies in Ouran.

Angelina looked at the image in the magazine and opened her eyes wide once she saw the picture. There he was, Tamaki, the guy she had seen before.

- Tamaki? He is the Suoh's successor?

- You know the guy?- said Elizabeth raising her eyebrow.

- Yeah, he is the guy I was telling you about. This complicates things, how will I get the job if Tamaki knows that I am in Ouran?

- I'm telling you, the only way to get a job without anyone noticing is if we change our identities.

Angelina sat down as she looked serious into the paper. She was in a no way in situation and needed something to get that job.

"_I'm telling you, the only way to get a job without anyone noticing is if we change our identities_"

"_If we change our identities_"

"_Change our identities"_

Angelina grinned widely as she knew a solution to her problem. She always had big ideas, and dragged Elizabeth along with her. But for some reason, some of them weren't so effective. Elizabeth looked at Angelina as she was lost in her thoughts with that creepy smile on her face.

- Lizzie, you're a GENIUS!!- screamed Angelina happily.

- Tell me something I don't know. Wait, why am I a genius?

- I am gonna change my identity! I am going to make myself so recognizable that not even Tamaki Suoh will recognize me. I am gonna become a boy- said Angelina with sparkling eyes as she had her plan all set out.

- NO! Not gonna happen! You're crazy!

- Look at it this way Lizzie, it will be the perfect way to get our college money in no time at all- Angelina said as she put her hands in Elizabeth's shoulders.

- This all too much. I mean, Come on! You dressing as a boy?

- It's not hard. I just have to act a little rough and lower my voice a bit. Like this- Angelina said as she lowered her voice in a rough tone.

- Ok, let's say I agree with this, what makes you think it will work?

- Oh Lizzie, always doubting of my abilities. All I have to do is get a wig and some men's clothes, and presto, I get the job!

- Oh brother! There's no way I'm gonna convince you otherwise, is there?

Angelina didn't listen as she was planning the entire interview and her new job. She was a bit impulsive, but she always got what she wanted.

_A.N. __OOOO cliff hanger! What will Angelina do? Guess I'm the only one who will know, No duh! I will write soon. Well as soon as someone gives me and idea or even a review! I have to thank my friend __**LostInASeaOfGarnetAndAmetist**__, she has been the only person who has been reviewing so far! I love you! As for the rest of you please review!! I beg you! I need opinions!! Don't be shy, any idea or opinion is well welcomed! _

_I know this is totally off this Fanfic but I write another one called __**Sweet Ashes**__ and I'm in a total writer block!! If anyone has any ideas for that story please help!! _

_Well, got to scoodoo, so please review! Hey that rhymes! Ok got to go! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (enters Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader fighting with light sabers)

-I will never join the dark side!

-Luke, Usangie doesn't own OHSHC. Oh, and I am your father.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Usangieeeee!!

_**Chapter 4**_

Angelina entered the third music room and prepared her guitar and the notes for the song she was going to sing. She had thought of leaving the school as soon as she finished her performance so she could go buy clothes for her job interview. The hosts entered the room one by one. First came in Hunny hugging his plush bunny.

- Hi Angie-chan! Gosh you came early, and to think I thought I was the first one!

- Oh, hey Hunny-sempai! You scared me for a moment- Angelina smiled tenderly.

- So, what are you gonna sing today?

- I actually have a ton of ideas! I just don't know which song to choose- Angelina said as she placed her finger in her chin- I was thinking of something romantic but not so cheesy, I just don't know what.

- I think you have a voice that sounds like a mix between Celine Dionne and Taylor Swift! It's cute!

- Yeah- said a silent Mori who had just walked in the room.

- Takashi, doesn't Angie-chan have a voice that sounds beautiful?- Hunny said as he climbed on Mori's shoulder.

- Yes- he responded seriously.

"_Ooh I love the munchkin! But the tall one kind of gives me the creeps. He is handsome though_" thought Angelina as she was tuning her guitar. The twins entered the room and so did Kyoya and Tamaki.

- So what are you gonna sing Angelina?- asked Kyoya.

- I don't know. I have been thinking of so many songs, but I just can't get the right one- said Angelina as she scratched her head.

- I think she should sing something like Taylor Swift or something else that sounds cute!-exclaimed Hunny.

- That's an excellent idea Hunny-sempai!- said Tamaki as he went to where Angelina was standing- I was thinking of something romantic yet innocent.

- I think I have just what you want- Angelina said as she tried to stay a tad bit away from Tamaki. His single presence made her nervous, not because he was weird, but rather Angelina felt nervous when he touched her.

It was time for the girls to come in and the hosts were ready with their newest member. All the girls went to their favorite host and began to talk to them. Tamaki stood up and spoke to everyone.

- Excuse me, my dears, but today we want to delight you ladies with something new. I hope you all enjoy beautiful love songs sung by Angelina Williams.

All the girls hovered to the stage and saw as Angelina stepped in. She carried her guitar and went directly to the mic.

- Hello Ouran girls, I hope you are enjoying your stay here at the Ouran Host Club. This song is for all the girls who dream of prince charming coming to sweep you off your feet, I know I am one of those.

Angelina began playing _Love Story _by Taylor Swift. She started slow and began to sing.

"_We were both young when I first saw you, I closed my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there ......_

"_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet__. And I was crying on the stair case begging you please don't go, and I said"_

"_Romeo takes me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes_"

Tamaki looked at Angelina as she played the song. He was amazed by her every time he saw her. Even though he felt her a bit distant at first, yet he felt the nervousness in her. Maybe it was because of the gig, but he felt her nervous when he was around. All the girls looked with admiration at Angelina as she was sweetly singing a song that he felt was almost like his life. Just waiting for Juliet.

"_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come is this in my head I don't know what to think. He kneels the ground and pulled out a ring and said marry me Juliet you never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad he'll pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say…Yes….Oh, oh,oooh….Oh, oh,ooooh, cause we were both young when I first saw you!" _

Everyone in the room clapped as Angelina bowed. Everyone was excited for this girl, she expressed her song in such a wonderful way, and the girls could resemble their wanting of love to theirs. Angelina walked down of the stage and was about to walk to the door when one of the girls stepped in front of her.

- Oh Angelina-sama, that was just wonderful! You seem to understand how I feel about finding my prince.

- Well thanks! I didn't write the song, but I feel that it goes perfectly with this moment of my life. I mean I know I want a prince just for me.

- Angelina-sama, can you help me? I need advise and you seem to understand me so much-said another girl.

- Uh, sure

- I like this guy but I don't know if I should express my feelings to him because I'm afraid he will say no.

- Oh, I've been in that ride, trust me. Look I may not be the most brilliant when it comes to men, but I feel that if you start hiding your feelings, that's when the world will loose all meaning. You must be fearless when you love, because love means both sacrifice and risk. You should tell this guy your feelings, if he says no there will be plenty more in the future, and even better than him.

- You're right! I should tell him! Thanks Angelina-sama!

- Oh, me next! Me next!- said all the girls.

- I'm terribly sorry, but I have another appointment I must go to. But if you all need my help I will be here tomorrow. I must go, Bye everyone!!

Angelina disappeared in an instant and rushed out of the school. She went to the center to buy boy clothes and went to the Wig Emporium for a wig that was about the same color as her hair. She looked in a bathroom as she changed her clothes. She really did look like a boy. Her clothes were covering her entirely and the wig made her look different. She just had to practice standing, walking and talking like a boy. On her way to the Suoh Company she practiced her walk which she covered easily and even her pose was kind of like a guy.

She entered the elevator with another man who she started to copy his pose. The man saw her quite odd, but when he saw Angelina, she would go back to her first pose. She stepped out in the fifth floor and went directly to a big desk that seemed to be the secretary's desk. A young woman, about twenty or twenty two years old showed up.

- Uh, Hi- said Angelina in her lowered voice- I want to apply for the assistant of Mr. Suoh.

- Oh, yes. If you would be so kind as to fill these forms- the young woman gave him a couple of papers and she sat in a sofa to fill them out.

Name………. "_Ange….Angel Williams that's a good cover_"

Suddenly a man about forty or even thirty five came out of an office quite annoyed.

- Megumi, do we have any applicants for the assistant job?

- No Mr. Suoh-said Megumi.

- UH yes I want the job- Angelina said as jumped from the sofa and raised her hand.

- Come with me- said Mr. Suoh as he turned around and went inside the office once more. Angelina went inside and just stood stiffly as the other man sat in the big chair on the other side of the desk.

- Please take a seat- he said. Angelina rushed to the chair in front of the desk and sat stiffly.

- Tell me what experience do you have in being an assistant in a big company?

- Uh, sir if I might be honest, none, sir. But I learn really fast and I am very good helping with papers and forms. Plus I know how to use the computer and…..

- That's enough boy- Mr. Suoh said annoyed- This is really embarrassing but we need urgently an assistant for my son, He still studies in high school, but comes here in the afternoons to prepare for the business world. You get the job.

- Really?!?- Angelina said in her normal voice but quickly changed into her low voice- Really?

- Yes, the job's yours.

- Thanks soooo much sir!- Angelina jumped and gave Mr. Souh a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She saw how horrorized he looked so she quickly stepped back.

- Don't do that again- he said seriously.

- NO sir. So when will I start?

- As soon as possible. Today is your first day.

- Cool! So what do I do? Write checks? Help do a big contract?

- None of those things. You will help Megumi with the archives. Once my son gets here you will help him with his work, but I want you to help me by telling me what he does when we aren't together.

- You mean spy on him?- said Angelina surprised.

- Exactly. I need you to be my eyes on my son and report everything to me once you are finished. Now I need to be off, I have a meeting soon and I need to be there by now.

Mr. Suoh left the office and left Angelina alone. She was serious, but once he left she started jumping up and down.

- Yay! I got the job! Independence here I come! Oh yeah, go me! It's my birthday!

She starts dancing when someone enters the room.

- Father I'm back! Is there anything…………- Tamaki stares oddly at the young man who seemed to be dancing in his fathers office. Angelina stopped abruptly and stood stiffly again.

- Uh, hi

- Hello, who are you?

- I'm Angel Williams. I'm your new assistant- Angel extended his hand and Tamaki shook it still confused by the situation.

- Oh, I see, so my father hired you. Well, we better get started. I need you to help me sort some files and then you have to come with me. Um, this might sound awkward, but have we seen each other before? I have the feeling I have seen your face before.

- Uh, no- said Angelina nervously- I have never been here nor seen you before.

- Let me think. Williams….are you by any chance related to a girl named Angelina?

"_Ahhh! What to do, what to do? Invent something dimwit!_"

- Uh, she's my….sister! Yeah, my twin sister. That's why we look alike, because she's my twin sister- she said nervously in her deep voice.

- That's interesting, Angelina never said anything about a brother. Do you go to Ouran as well?

- Uh, no. I work while my sister studies. My dad says it will bring more character in me. But I don't mind, she deserves to be in school and be the best.

- And she is. I have seen how talented she is in her music. She played for the host club today, and I must say, she has a sweet melodious voice. Just out of curiosity, does she have a…boyfriend or anything?

- No she's single. Why? You want something with her?

- Uh, no, no- Tamaki blushed and turned- Just asking. Anyways you better get to working. I need those files ordered by today.

- Yes sir- She said marching like a solder. "_Phew, that was a close one! God that guy's handsome! Could it be he wants something with me?...............Naaa! I'm jumping to conclusions too fast. I mean what would he do with a girl like me. I mean I'm not beauty material, and he could have any girl he wants. Ok got to stop thinking about him! Think of work, work, work!..................I wonder how he kisses. NO! Get that out of you mind Angelina! No fantasies with your boss, even when he is so handsome, and gorgeous, and so….perfect!_"

Angelina worked on the files as quick as she could and lasted about an hour organizing. When she finished she went with Tamaki. She was just excited when she was with him. She followed and did as he said and was completely exhausted at the end of the day. She left home and saw Lizzie in her room. Her mother had gone shopping for dinner and her dad was still at work.

- Wow, you do look like a boy- said Elizabeth, both girls went directly to their room,

- Yeah, well it was a bit hard, but I think I got it down. I got the job Lizzie! We are gonna have the collage money soon!

- So tell me what's it like- Elizabeth said eagerly.

- It's Humongo huge! I am an assistant so I get to share the office with my boss. And guess who my boss is? The very own successor of the Suoh company, Tamaki Suoh. He is sooooo handsome! I'm gonna love working for him!

- I'm glad you like it, cause while you were getting the job I was covering you with your parents and let me tell you that dad of yours is one hard egg to convince. I told them you were studying with a lab partner for an experiment and since I am in a different class I don't have that assignment. Your dad went all crazy asking me if your lab partner was a boy. I, of course, told him it was a girl. Next time tell your parents that you picked up an extracurricular activity rather than making me lie for you.

- Thanks Lizzie!- Angelina hugged her friend tightly.

- Angie…let go of me!- said Elizabeth without air.

- Sorry old habits never die- Angelina let her go- I got to get out of these boy clothes before my parents come.

She changed quickly and got ready for supper. Her mother and father were gathered in the table with Elizabeth and her. Her parents were asking her about her experiment, and she was a bit dozed off thinking about something else. Tamaki Suoh.

_A.N. And there you have it, chapter 4! I really think I have been progressing on this story, I think. Well anyways, please review! And I will try to update soon, I hope, so if I don't update soon PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEE!! I was wondering if any one has ideas or even an opinion for a song that Angelina could sing, your ideas are all welcomed! I have got to book it! REVIEW!! 3_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Holy literature, Batman! Usangie doesn't own OHSHC!_ (jjijijiji Batman homage, got to love the classics)_

**Chapter 5**

Lunch was the greatest time of all. Angelina could eat and get a catch up on her studies, or her books. She was reading her novel, all alone as always. Suddenly a bunch of girls came to her and sat next to her. They were eager to be with her for advice and things like that. She was a bit stressed because of all the work she had been doing all week for her new boss. Work was awesome, but it was the things she did that rotted her brain. All those archives, all those papers, so dizzy. But the good thing was that she had time to be with Tamaki and get to know him. She didn't listen to any of the girls that sat beside her. She was observing him, looking at his every movement.

- Stop drooling, you are gonna make someone slip with all that drool- said Hikaru coming close to Angelina.

- I was not drooling, I was observing- said Angelina nervously.

- Yeah, observing Tono- said Kaoru- come on Angelina you have a thing for him. Admit it!

- Uh, no I don't?

Hikaru and Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Angelina was a bad liar. She turned to her novel but her eyes were still on Tamaki. He was sitting in another table on the other side of the room, sitting next to Kyoya and a bunch of girls. He was smiling and talking at the same time. She sighed thinking about how he smiled at her when they were together.

- He's handsome, isn't he?

-Yeah- she sighed and turned to see Kaoru beside her- I mean I don't know what you are talking about.

She turned red and saw Elizabeth in another table. Thank god she had a friend to go to. She ran to where Elizabeth was sitting and was followed by the twins. Angelina gave a "save me" look on her eyes.

- Hey Angie, who are your friends?- said Elizabeth

- This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are my classmates and are in the club I am working.

- Nice to meet you princess!- the twins said in unison as they bowed.

- I am Elizabeth Grey, Angelina's friend since third grade. Tell me, how has Angie been acting in class?

- She is always reading- said Hikaru- you can't get her eyes off that freakin book! I don't know how she does it, but when they ask her about the subject she already knows the answer.

- Well it depends on the class she is in- said Elizabeth- if she is in Literature, English, Art, or Music class, she knows all the answers. But when it comes to Math, Science, Anatomy, and chemistry class, she's a total spaz. Angie has always been like that ever since we were kids. I remember the time we met. We had bumped into each other because she had been reading a book while she was walking. When she fell all her panties were showing because she was wearing a skirt. She was red from embarrassment.

- Awesome dirt from your childhood!- said Kaoru while his brother and him were laughing hard. Angelina was making a pout. She remembered her silly awkward moments from her childhood and Elizabeth always told everyone about them.

- That's nothing compared to the time she went inside the boy's ba….- Elizabeth started to tell, but Angelina covered Elizabeth's mouth quickly- mhmmhhhmmh

- They don't need to hear that story- Angelina said nervously.

At the club, Angelina was flustered by a bunch of girls asking her advice and telling her to their friend.

She performed the song "_lovefool"_ by the Cardigans. (_A.N. It's a rather old song but if you get to listen to it you will understand why I chose it_).

All the girls gazed amazed at Angelina as she sang her heart out on stage. All the hosts were gazing at her as well. Tamaki looked at her dazzled as well. Angelina was a great singer and very beautiful. Though many didn't know, Tamaki was very shy when it came to girls he liked. With any normal girl he would flirt till he could no more. But when he seriously liked a girl, he was a bit more serious and shy. Angelina was special in some way. He just had to get close to her in some way. He could ask Angel to help him get close to her, yet she already worked at the host club with him, only she would always leave after she sings. She was a complete mystery to him.

Angelina rushed to her job at the company once she finished her performance of the day. She noticed that Tamaki wanted to talk to her, but she needed to change quickly so he wouldn't suspect. She was a bit hasty, but time was of the essence. Every second with him was like magic for her, even though it was less than a minute. She was nervous and excited, but she never wanted to show her emotions to him, it would make him think that she was one of those lonely desperate girls.

Once she got to the company, she cleaned the office and ordered the files they were gonna use that day. Later, Tamaki came in and they started to work. Angelina looked at Tamaki while he worked. He was so handsome when he was concentrated. He looked like the statue, "_The Thinker_", one of her favorite statues. Tamaki looked at Angelina and she quickly turned around to her paperwork and blushed.

- Hey Angel, can I talk to you about something personal?- said Tamaki in a serious tone.

- Yeah boss, whuz up?- she said with her deep voice.

- What do you feel when Angelina has a boyfriend?

- Well sir, I wouldn't know, she has never had a boyfriend before. She has always been single. She says she is waiting for the one, like the ideal or something like that.

- Oh I see, but if she had a boyfriend, lets say me, for example, how would you feel?

Angelina's eyes widened. Is he interested in her? This was just perfect, she had to say the right thing.

- Look boss, if we were speaking of any boy, I would have to meet him and have ruthless attitude when he is around my sister. But if it were you, I would be happy. Not because you are my boss or anything, because I know who you are and how you are around a girl. I feel you are the type of guy that would do anything to make my sister happy.

Tamaki was smiling widely as he looked at Angelina.- So if I were to ask your sister out, you wouldn't mind?

- Of course not!- Angelina said with her normal voice but quickly changed her voice again- of course not, I trust you boss.

Suddenly the door swung open. Standing in the door was a girl about the same age as Angelina, with short blonde hair, azure eyes, and pearl white skin. She was skinny and was wearing a white t shirt with a pink skirt with a flower on her waist and a pair of sunglasses on her face.

- Tamaki! Mon ami!- the girl said, with a strong French accent.

- Genevieve? Is that you?- asked Tamaki confused.

- In the flesh! Who else but your beautiful cousin!

- Genevieve, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Milan.- he got up and gave her cousin a hug.

- Oie, but I had some time off and I decided to visit my favorite cousin. So how are you, mon ami?

- Busy, Grandmother has me working day and night, and the worst is that I have to study and prepare for the host club.

- That is sooooo awful! I know you will do fine you are a Suoh none the less. And who do we have here?- Genevieve quickly turned to Angelina who was sitting quietly reading the papers, but rose up once Genevieve spoke to her.

- My name is Angel Williams. I'm your cousin's assistant. A pleasure to meet you Miss.

- No, the pleasure is all mine I can assure you that, and please call me Genevieve- She started to look at her with lust looking at what she was wearing.- tell me Angel, do you have a girlfriend?

- Uh, no I don't miss- said Angelina nervously. She didn't like the way Genevieve was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. She looked like she was going to devour her.

- Why, a cute thing like you should have a girlfriend, I mean you are a handsome young man- Genevieve said touching Angelina's face.

- Genevieve, be good with him, he isn't like us- said Tamaki. "_And what is that supposed to mean_" thought Angelina annoyed.

- All right I will be, how you say, slow- said Genevieve with a sneaky smile on her face. Angelina thought she was very beautiful, but too bad she was a girl. "_Oh no! I'm not turning into a lesbian, am I?_"

Someone knocked on the door and Angelina went to answer, a good excuse to get away from Genevieve. It was Megumi who seemed more serious than usual.

- Mr. Suoh, your father is looking for you, he says that it's urgent. He is in the main meeting room, and he is with his mother.

- oh,oh! If grandmother is here, that means something serious is going on- said Genevieve.

- Why is that?- asked Angelina confused.

- Well, Grandmother is the head of the Suoh family, so when she is around that means really important matters are to be discussed. Any member of the family can't do a single move without consulting her first- said Tamaki rather serious.

- All except moi! I always get away with everything because I told my grandmother that I was going to put a fashion company she of course went all, how do you Americans say? Ballistic? And now I am independent.

- But aren't you going to school?- asked Angelina.

- Yes, a fashion school in Paris. But I already have my own clothing line, so that's what pays my school and rent. Right now I am going to put my second line of clothes on the runway in Milan, but it won't start until next month. So I decided to come and see how my poor Tamaki was going.

- I'm so sorry my dear Genevieve, but I barely have time for anything right now. If you like, you can stay with Angel. He can give you a tour of the company if you want. Angel, escort this lady everywhere she wants while I go see what my dear grandmother needs- Tamaki left to the door with a bitter smile and a sad look in his eyes. He seemed absent and sad. Angelina looked as he left, thinking and wondering the reason of his sadness, but was interrupted by Genevieve who immediately went to her side to flirt with her (him).

- Uh, why don't I give you a tour of the company?

- I rather prefer we stayed and talk about your tastes, like what type of girls do you like or what's your favorite type of kiss- Genevieve was about to kiss Angelina, but she dodged her kiss just in time and headed to the door.

- I think its best to go somewhere else more public- Angelina said nervous, "_so you won't attack me in private"_

- I like you, and no matter what I have to do I will get you to like me. Plus, the more you resist, the more I will like you- said Genevieve in a decided and proud tone. She was smiling an "I'm gonna get you" smile that gave Angelina the creeps.

- You called me father- said Tamaki as he entered the main meeting room. Inside were his father, standing by the window, and his grandmother, who was sitting in the main chair on the very end of the table.

- Yes Tamaki, your grandmother and I have a lot to tell you- said Yuzuru Suoh.

- What is it grandmother?- Tamaki said as he got close to his grandmother. She immediately put her hand up in sign of halt.

- Don't get so close to me you filthy child! I called you here because we need to think of your future. Even when you might not be the next head of this company, you need to think of getting married.

- But Grandmother, I'm still in high school- replied Tamaki

- You are not to talk until you are said so!- ordered his Grandmother.

- Sorry, grandmother- Tamaki said looking down.

- Tamaki, I have told mother that you are too young to get married. But as you know, mother thinks otherwise- said Yuzuru

- Your father did the same thing at your age, and I expect you do the same- said his grandmother.

- I don't even know who I am going to marry. How will I fall in love with her?

- Tamaki, this isn't about love. This is about your future, following with the family's line. I have chosen a woman who is a great candidate for a wife. I believe she has your same age.

- But Grandmother…..

- No buts! You will do what I say, you will marry the woman I have chosen for you and that is final. You should be thanking me that I actually did you a favor. It comes to show what an ungrateful child you are- Tamaki's grandmother rose from her chair and was heading for the door.

- All right grandmother- said Tamaki in defeat- I will do as you wish. Just tell me who I am going to marry and by when are we getting married.

- Those details are going to be explained later when your bride is present. She will be arriving Japan in one week and I expect you to behave like a gentleman- she left the room leaving Tamaki and his father alone.

Yuzuru looked at his son in a sad way. He knew what his son was feeling for he too suffered the same fait as he. He felt impotent and sad for not being able to save his own sons from the same utter fait. He hoped that maybe he could find a girl he can love or even fall in love with the girl he is going to marry.

- Come on Angel! Let's go in here!- Genevieve told Angelina while she dragged her into another clothes shop. Angelina had given Genevieve a tour of the company, but she quickly got bored. Genevieve told her that she wanted to do something more entertaining. Her sneaky smile showed up again and Angelina feared for the worst. Fortunately for Angelina, Genevieve's idea of entertainment was going shopping. They both went to the mall and were going to every shop every ten minutes.

- I can't go in here! It's Victoria's Secret! That's a woman's place!

- Don't tell me that you are afraid of women's underwear?- inquired Genevieve.

- I seriously think this is a bad idea- Angelina was trying to go somewhere else but Genevieve had a great force and was pulling her to the store. Thank god for her Tamaki was coming up to them, she felt like her guardian angel was saving her.

- Genevieve, what did I tell you?- said Tamaki giving her a "no, no" look.

- I'm sorry- she pouted- I wanted to go Shopping! Party-pooper!

- Yes, but you are going to traumatize poor Angel. I need him alive for work. Angel I need to talk to you, in private- he said. In the last part he was looking at Genevieve.

- All right, I will continue shopping. But don't think you are off the line, handsome!- she winked at Angelina and went inside the store.

Angelina and Tamaki went to the food court and sat at one of the tables. Tamaki was serious and sad, she could tell. Something must have gone wrong with his grandmother or even his father.

- Angel I need you to help me meet and get close to Angelina- Tamaki said seriously.

- Really? I mean what's the rush?

- I need to meet her, she is like a total mystery to me and she is driving me crazy. No offence, but she is a very beautiful girl. I treat her like a daughter but I feel more than that when I am around her. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but she is special.

Angelina smiled tenderly and grabbed Tamaki's hand. She felt something in his voice that she couldn't quite understand, but she wanted to know him as well. Tamaki looked at Angelina in a weird way.

- Uh, Angel, what are you doing?- he asked grossed out.

- uh, sorry- she took her hands away and blushed- I can get my sister to come her if you want.

- Right now? Right here?

- Yeah, just stay here and I'll get her in no time- Angelina rose up and quickly went to the main entrance. She had left her backpack with the guard and inside was her girl clothes. She only grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. She went inside the girls' bathroom. Lucky for her, there was no one inside. She changed into a lavender dress that went all the way to her knees, it was strapless, but she had a cute little short sleeved purple jacket that covered only until the middle of her back. She wore flat black shoes with a little strap in the middle. She put her long hair in a low ponytail, giving a more pure and innocent look to her. She put on very little makeup since she didn't like to put a lot. She used powder, blush powder, and gloss on her lips. She quickly ran to the food court, not before she left her clothes in the entrance. The guard looked confused as Angelina left her clothes, shoes, and wig in her backpack.

She went to the food court to find Tamaki sitting impatiently in his table. He seemed bored, until Angelina showed up.

- Hi, Tamaki-sempai- she said with a tender smile. Tamaki rose up and his face was filled with happiness once more.

- Hello, Angelina! It's such a pleasure that you came to see me. Where is Angel?

- Uh, my brother went to the office because Megumi had more papers she needed help with. He told me to excuse him.

- It's ok. He is a working man after all. But excuse my manners, sit please.

- Thank you- she sat down and looked at him once more- tell me, sempai, what did you want to see me for? I mean, a handsome man as yourself should be interested in looking for a girl more distinguished.

- Angelina, we never got to talk like I wanted to. Everytime I try, you banish.

- I know, its very difficult to explain right now, but I have my reasons. I have to read a ton of things and I have to catch up on many things as well- she was being evasive with that question. She didn't know what to say, and it's not like she was going to tell him of her job.

- Why don't you tell me about yourself?- said Tamaki trying to break the ice. He felt nervous around Angelina. She was really cute with her dress. She looked like a little doll.

- There's not much to say. I come from Houston, Texas in United States. I am an only child, my parents are divorced and my father has a new life in Arizona. He left when I was three years old. My mother met my stepfather when I was five, and since he is more like my father, I never missed having one. I once tried to reach my father, but his new wife yelled at me and told me to stay away from him, because he didn't love me anymore.

- That's terrible! You must have felt horrible- said Tamaki amazed and felt certain compassion for her.

- At first I thought I was the problem, but in time I realized that if he doesn't love me than he is the one who misses out on a great daughter. I have been a lonely type of girl all my life, until I met my friend Elizabeth. I like to read a lot and listen to music in my spare time. Um, I like to sing and dance as well, as you obviously have noticed.

- Yes, you are quite talented. Your voice is like an angel's choir. Excuse me for being so straight forward.

- Its ok! I like to get a good compliment like that!- she smiled as she started to giggle.

- Angelina I know you and I have a sort of father daughter relationship……

- Which by the way is kind of creepy. Not to be rude or anything but considering a girl like your daughter is somewhat weird. I already have a dad that means there is no place for you in that spot.

Tamaki started to go to a corner and started to look sad. He seemed to be growing mushrooms. Angelina looked annoyed as she picked him up from the floor and dragged him back to his seat.

- Stop being so melodramatic! I know I said you aren't my dad, but could you at least accept another spot in my heart.

- Ok- he said making a pout. He was kind of acting childish but he was that way, and nothing could change him. She actually liked him that way.

- Sempai, I have been thinking of my songs. I was kind of thinking of bringing a band to help me play- Angelina said trying to change the subject.

- All right if you wish for one than consider it done- they were both smiling. Tamaki thought that she was like sweet angel fallen from the sky in his moment of loneliness. If it weren't for Angelina, his total life would be a great sorrow. Of course he had the host club and he had fun with everyone, but he needed a person to keep him company.

- Hey where is Angel?- said an irritated Genevieve, who was coming back with two big bags of clothes she had bought at different stores.

- He had to leave for work, but his sister was kind enough to come in his place. Angelina, I present to you my cousin Genevieve Suoh, Genevieve this is my…- he couldn't articulate the right word for her. He wasn't his girlfriend but yet she wasn't his classmate.

- I'm in his host club. I am a singer. My name is Angelina Williams.

- Nice to meet you Angelina. You have such a beautiful name- Genevieve smiled.

- Thanks, so is yours. But if you want you can call me Angie.

- Angelina is a great singer- exclaimed Tamaki- she plays everyday for the club. You should come someday and listen to her.

Suddenly Tamaki's cell phone rang.- Hello?.....I'm with my cousin…..I will be there soon. Bye- he hung up and turned to Angelina- It was my father, he says that he needs me in the mansion. I have to go. It was great to get to talk to you Angelina. I'll see you at home Genevieve.

Tamaki left the mall, and Genevieve faced Angelina. It was a relief for Angelina to be in her normal clothes, that way she would go all over her. But it was Genevieve's next question that threw her out balance.

- Are you into Tamaki?

- Uhhh, no. I mean, he is sweet and everything but….

- Liar!- Genevieve interrupted- it would take a blind man not to see that you are into him. And I think even he would notice.

- Am I so obvious?- Angelina blushed.

- Yes, mon ami, you are. But I think that a commoner like you is just what Tamaki needs in his life. I can see that you are a very sweet person. Plus you are very beautiful, you would make a perfect girlfriend for my cousin.

- But I don't think he would want to have me as his girlfriend- she looked down.

- Nonsense! He is totally googly eyes for you, ma petit. Plus he would have to be a fool not to fall for you. Look, lets make a deal, I help you with my cousin, if you help me with your brother.  
Angelina knew she was playing with fire, but the possibility of being close to Tamaki was a once in a lifetime chance. She felt like she was making a deal with the devil. But she was going for it.

- Ok, deal!

_A.N. Oh la, la!!! Ok enough French things for one day. I have to tell everyone that I will be absent for two weeks due to my spring vacation. Mexico celebrates a week called holy week and we get a week of vacation and another week for the kicks! I might not be able to update soon, but I will try to as soon as I can! Please don't hate me later!!! As well as my other FanFics I might be a little delayed as well. Anyways REVIEW!!! __Also I might have put in the wrong name for Tamaki's dad so please help me with that and if you know her grandmother's name as well please let me know! _

_I have to thank (as always) my BFF____._

_Please recommend this to everyone you know your brother or sister, your friends, Family, the mailman, the pizza guy, the dog, the cat, the hamster (cant recommend the fish or turtle cause they could make your keyboard wet)__ if it can read and type it's all good!_

_Be Happy__!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Look in the sky! It's a bird! No, it's a plane! No Usangie doesn't own OHSHC!!!

**Chapter 6**

- I SAID A BAND NOT AN ORCHESTRA!!!

Angelina had gotten the shake of her life once she saw what Tamaki had brought for her. Angelina had asked Tamaki for a band to help her play. Of course Tamaki wouldn't know what a simple band was like so he brought an orchestra.

- I'm sorry Angelina. But wouldn't it be fantastic if we heard your voice in a more classic type of music?- said Tamaki in his princely way trying to seduce her into the idea.

- Actually no! I told you I wanted a band. You know, with a base player, drums, and maybe a piano player. I mean, I can't do it all on my own.

The twins rose behind Angelina and tapped her back.

- Hey I can play the drums. I took lessons when I was six- said Hikaru.

- And I can play both base and guitar- said Kaoru. Then the sneaky smile was drawn on their lips.

- We could play with you. We can be like 3oh3 with Katy Perry. You know like the video Starstruckk- they both said.

Tamaki was familiar with the video since the twins had it on their PSP. Tamaki was more of a classical music type of guy, but he had his flavor as well. He remembered the scenes form that video very clearly.

******Tamaki's inner mind theater*******

_Angelina was standing in the middle of the twins and they were all singing.__ She was wearing a leopard print blouse stuck to her skin and very short shorts. The twins were grabbing her waist as she licked Hikaru's face. _

"_I think I should know…how…to make love to something innocent"_

"_Now, L.O.V.E is just another word I never learned to pronounce"_

"_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out"_

"_Now, L.O.V.E is just another word I never learned to pronounce"_

_Suddenly Angelina was in a fountain rising up all wet as she started to sing once more. She was looked fierce and sexy while she was touching her body and look__ing straight at him all wet and her clothes stuck to her body like a second skin. _

"_You know that type of shit just don't work on me. Listen and a trying to flirt with me. Don't take it personally, cause we were never in love"_

"_It doesn't really matter who you say you are, singing up the window of your car"_

"_Find another girl across the bar, cause L.O.V.E is not what this was"_

_The song was almost over and Angelina was back in Hikaru and Kaoru's arms__. Hikaru was going to grab her chest while Kaoru was about to grasp her butt._

_*******Ends Theater*********_

- Uh Sempai?- Angelina was waving he hand in Tamaki's face. He woke up and looked at Angelina- I don't even want to know what you were thinking.

- Yeah, it seems Mt. Rushmore was trapped in his pants- said Hikaru pointing to Tamaki's pants. He crossed his legs and was red from the embarrassment.

- I don't think a decent girl like Angelina would want to play with two perverted devils like you two said Tamaki crossing his arms and closing his eyes in sign of confidence.

- Actually, I think this could be fun. I mean you two can help me and at the same time have fun with your guests. Plus a good musician is hot!- exclaimed Angelina.

- Angelina has a point Tamaki- said Kyoya- Girls do like musicians. I think you might speak from experience.

Tamaki was a good piano player, but he not only played the piano. He played the guitar, the saxophone and the violin. He did give private concerts, and he was very acclaimed by his fans. But he always thought he attracted them with his good looks. He was handsome non the less.

- Oh, so Tamaki is a musician? I didn't know that! What do you play?- asked Angelina excited.

- The piano, the violin, the guitar….

- Oh those are good instruments- said Angelina.

- And the saxophone- once he said that word, Angelina's eyes lit up like candles. Angelina's favorite instrument was the saxophone. She considered it one of the sexiest instruments in the world. Plus the player of that instrument must be a good person with his hands.

- Oh my god! I love the sax! That's great Sempai!

- You really like the saxophone? I could show you how to play if you like- Tamaki said as if he were flirting with her.

- Watch out Angie, Tono could pull a fast one on you- said Kaoru teasing.

- Shut up! You two don't even know what you are talking about- Tamaki said nervous.

- Well we better get ready for the guests- said Angelina.

- Angelina is right. The guest will arrive at any moment you goofballs so get to hosting- said Kyoya.

Angelina was preparing the sound system when all of a sudden Hunny came and pulled on her dress wanting attention.

- Hey Angie-chan, what can I play? I want to play an instrument!!

- Uh, Hunny-sempai why don't you go and eat cake?- said Kaoru.

- Hey don't underestimate Hunny-sempai's abilities- said Angelina hugging Hunny- Hmmmm…..why don't you play…….Oh I know, the Tambourine!

- Yeah!- Hunny grabbed his Tambourine and started playing it out loud- Look Takashi I am a musician!

- Yeah- said Mori.

Once the guests arrived everyone was settling in for the big concert. Angelina looked at the girls, who were excited to see their hosts as musicians. She guessed they considered it cosplay. Angelina saw someone on the end of the big sea of girls from Ouran. Sitting in the rear back was Genevieve Suoh, looking excited at the concert she was about to see.

Angelina took the stage and so did the hosts.

- HELLOOOOOOO OURAN! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!?!- yelled Hikaru. The girls squealed, well all except Genevieve

- And now the lovely, the amazing, the beautiful…..Angelina Williams!!!!

- Hi everybody! This song is a sweet ballad for all those who want to be with the one and only love. This song is called "Kiss Me".

Hikaru and Angelina started playing the guitar and soon the melody filled the room

"_Kiss me, I love the bearded barlene. Beside the green, green grass. Swing, Swing, swing the spinning steps. You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress, oh!"_

"_Kiss me! Beneath the milky twilight. Leave me, out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hair. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silvermoon sparkling….."_

"_So kiss me"_

"_Kiss me, Kiss me, down by the broken tree house. Swing me, swing me, hanging tire"_

"_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat. We'll take the trail mark down your father's mat, oh"_

"_Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Leave me, out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hair. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silvermoon sparkling….."_

"_So kiss me"_

"_Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Leave me, out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hair. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silvermoon sparkling….."_

"_So kiss me"_

"_So kiss me"_

"_So kiss me"_

"_So kiss me"_

Everybody got up and clapped with a standing ovation, pleading for an encore. The twins couldn't resist the pressure and did exactly as they were told. Taking on the stage with "Sexy Chick" by David Guetta and Akon. The twins were a hit, but Angelina had to get ready to leave. She had her backpack ready and was about to leave when Genevieve stopped her at the door.

- _Ma Petit Sherie_!! You were extraordinary! I love that song. Nut I gotta say the Twins are trying to beat you with this great electro song.

-Let them! I love seeing those two actually doing something good for once.

"_She's nothing like the girl you've seen before"_

"_I try to find the words to describe this girl, without being disrespectful"_

"_The way that booty movin I cant take no more"_

"_Got to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her clothes"_

"_I try to find the words to describe this girl, without being disrespectful"_

"_Damn she's a sexy chick"_

"_Sexy chick"_

"_Damn girl!"_

"_Damn she's a sexy chick"_

"_Sexy chick"_

"_Damn girl"_

"_Yes I can see her, cause every girl here want to be her"_

"_Yes she's a diva, I feel the same and I want to meet her"_

Angelina rolled her eyes. Hikaru was pointing at her whenever he said the word Sexy chick. "Always flirting those goofballs!" the song was over and soon enough it was time to leave. Angelina was nervous of being late, but the hosts nor Genevieve let her go. Everyone had left and the guys had stayed to clean up the mess.

- Now _THAT_ is a concert- said Kaoru still jumping up and down.

- Calm your jets rock star!- said Hikaru- he still thinks he's in that crowed.

Kaoru had dived into the crowd in the middle of the song. He had never done it before so it was so normal that he still felt the excitement.

- And we have to thank our beautiful singer, Angelina!- said Tamaki.

Before Angelina could respond the doors of the music room flung open. Soon enough a trio of girls were entering (more like spinning into) the music room. The first one had short brown hair, almost like a boy. The second had a very long honey brown hair. And the third, shorter that the first two had burnet hair all the way to her shoulders. They were wearing a red uniform. (I think you all know who they are)

- LOBELIA!!!

- Who in the freakin hell are you guys?- asked Hikaru.

- Were the members of the Lobelia Academy's white lily league, also known as the Zuka club!- said the first one- Im second year student, Benio Amocuso.

- Im second year student, Chizuru

- Im first year student, Hinako

- We came her because we have heard of this notorious club and its unjust ways- said Benio.

- Unjust ways? What the heck do you mean?- inquired Angelina

- I'm saying that these ingrates have been using you to get more public. To them you re nothing but a mere act. The simple act of romance between this young maiden and this so called Halfer are demeaning!

- Sorry to rain on your parade lady but these guys aren't using me to get more public- said Angelina

- Well now that you are here we do get more guests than before- said Kyoya "down goes that defence"

- Be that as it may, Im not a simple act you know! I do other things here!

- Like what?- asked Benio serious.

- Uh,uh, I clean, and I, uh, uh, help….serve tea?

- A simple maid! You do nothing but labor!

- Ok, but you said that I have a romance with Sempai, and that's totally wrong!

- Actually Angie, You always blush when you are with Tono, and so does he. He's always flirting with you as well.

Angelina turned red. She didn't want that to be told out loud. Wait, what was she saying? They could say anything about them alas it was all lies.

- Angelina is more than just a simple act- stood up Genevive- Angelina brings hope with her songs filled with romance and she helps girls who need love help. Angelina is much better singer than you posers!

- Don't be offended, but we are Lobelia's……………..- said Hinako but was interrupted.

- I bet Angelina could win you in a competition! Even with My cousin Tamaki! I bet those two could beat the heck out you Lowhatamacallya!

- Its Lobelia and we'll see about that- said Chizuru.

- If it's a musical war they want, It's a musical war they'll get- said Benio- this Friday is the last day of the cultural week in Ouran. We'll see you there Maiden. Oh and you two halfer.

They spun out of the room and Angelina was shocked. What did she just get into? How was she going to practice when she had her job?......................HER JOB!! She was soooo late!! She fled the music room.

- Guess she couldn't take the excitement- said Hikaru.

* * *

In the office Angelina changed and quickly went to Tamaki's office. Lucky for her, he still hadn't arrived. Five minutes later, he arrived and started to work on some records. Angelina thanked she had all those paperwork so she wouldn't be stuck seeing his handsome face.

- Angel, I have news. Your sister and I are going to do a contest with Lobelia.

- Yeah I know- she rolled her eyes.

- Did Angelina tell you?

- Yeah, she sent me a message. How do you feel about it?

- Im so excited! I've never done a singing contest. Plus I know we will win because your sister is a great singer. I mean just today she singed a beautiful song. I was breathtaken. It was called "Kiss Me". To be honest that was exactly what I wanted to do to her, kiss her. She looked so adorable.

- Really?- she said in her normal voice but soon changed it- Uh, dude that's my sister you're talking about!

- Sorry, I forget. I normally don't have anybody, man, who I can talk to about these things.

- What about the hosts?

- The twins take everything so lightly, Kyoya never listens, Mori either, and Hunny is a blabber mouth. My father is always busy. So now you understand my situation. I trust you wont say anything.

- Count on me boss!

- OH ANGEL!!!- Genevieve said in the door.

- Crap! Just when I was getting used to the peace- said Angelina. The door swung open and Genevieve was standing looking directly at Angelina. So she would look busy she got some papers and started reading.

- Angel, there you are. I need you to do me a favor….

- hmmm- she didn't even take her eyes away from her papers.

- I need you to come with me on a little scavenger hunt.

- Cant…..busy….

- Yeah especially when you're holding the papers upside down! Come on!

Tamaki nodded, anything to get Genevieve distracted was good. Angelina walked with Genevieve to the limo and they got in. Genevieve sat really close to Angelina and started to touch her leg.

- NO! I mean please don't do that- she said nervously.

- Come on Angel take of that coat and have some fun- Genevieve was taking Angelina's coat off and suddenly tried to kiss her, b ut Angelina doged and turned around she crawled to the door and Genevieve pulled on her shirt from behind. Suddenly Genevieve stopped. She was in complete shock.

- Are you wearing a bra?!?!?!?

_A.N. Oh, this might be the start of a discovery! Not giving details but you are going to love the next chapter where Angelina and Tamaki are singing together. Plus Genevieve id going to become Angelina's guardian angel, in a figure of speech! But tha was too much info…..got to book it before I spoil my next chapter. by the way sorry but I couldnt remember the last names of the lobelia girls!! damn!_

_By the way, a little info…No there is no Haruhi here. I'm sorry but since Haruhi and Tamaki love each other I couldn't make a story with an OC and Haruhi as well. I'm sorry please don't stop reading because of that! PLEASE!!_

_Got to thank as always to my dear BFF LostInASeaOfGarnetAndAmetist__**!!!!**__ and Maximum Vampire for giving me those enlightening comentaries! THOSE WHO HAVENT REVIEWED…………….REVIEW!!!!! Got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I was like, uhu, and she was like uhuh, and I was like "I don't OHSHC!!!" and she was like "Oh no you didn't!"

**Chapter 7**

- Answer me Angel! Why are you wearing a bra? Please tell me you're not gay!

Angelina was in a no way out situation. She felt nervous, her entire body shaking. "_I guess I'm going to have to tell her, I just hope she can keep a secret"_

- Genevieve, can you keep a secret?- asked Angelina. Genevieve only nodded.- I'm a girl….

- OH MY GOD YOURE A TRANY!

- Wait that's not what I am! Look- Angelina took off her wig and showed herself

- Angelina? What in the hell! Are you a sick person that to get to my cousin you dress as boy?

- No! I never thought Tamaki was my boss, I thought his father was my boss. You see my Dad is an architect and unfortunately he thinks that I should be more responsible with my money o he told me to get a job. Sadly I can't get a job since Ouran rules dictate that jobs are prohibited. I never planned to hurt anyone, just needed the money for college.

- That was a rather huge risk you took Angelina- said Genevieve in a comprehensive voice- haven't you thought of the risk you are taking if my uncle or even Tamaki learn who you are?

- Like a million times! I try to keep a safe distance from Tamaki and he thinks of me as my brother, so there is still safety. Plus, not to offend Tamaki, but he is very clueless.

- _Cherie_, you could have told me in the first place. I could help you with this.

- Really you would help me?- Angelina's eyes sparkled. Genevieve had a kind heart after all.

- _Oui!_ But of course _Cherie_! I understand your situation since I too had to struggle to get my own money, and finally I did what I do best, design clothes. Now another problem here is the fact that you love Tamaki. My cousin can be clueless, but he is not stupid.

- I know, I hate lying to Tamaki, but I don't have much of a choice. I have to do this for both Elizabeth and me. I promised I would- Angelina looked at Genevieve with a decided look on her eyes- Now Genevieve you have to be very careful. I'm trusting you with this secret. Please don't tell anyone, not even Tamaki, of me!

- Don't worry, _Cherie_. I am a gravestone!

- Uh, I think what you mean is you're a tomb- corrected Angelina.

- I knew that! – smiled Genevieve.

Angelina made a stern yet doubtful look. She was giving all her secrets to a very devilish girl, she was beginning to doubt if telling Genevieve her secret was a good idea, but she needed a person to help her when she wasn't able to be there. She put her secret in the hands of _The _devil.

* * *

The next day, Angelina felt a bit odd yet she had a feeling that something good was going to happen, she could just feel it. Suddenly that emotion went away once she stepped inside the music room. All the hosts were waiting to talk to her. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her and sat her in a chair next to Tamaki who was also seated in a chair, both of them looked as though they were the suspects of a crime.

- Huh? What's going on?- said Angelina curious.

- Angelina, you must realize that thanks to Tamaki's cousin you are now in a very committed position. St. Lobelia academy is world known to be one of the greatest schools for talented artists. The Zuka is known for its theatrical performances as well for their outstanding singing. Every year they show their superiority and we never have the chance to strike back, until you came in.

- You rock Angie! But we need you and Tono need to be the best- said Hikaru- so from now on you must practice on every free time.

- But I have to go do my homework in the afternoons- said Angelina nervously. She didn't want this competition to get in the way of her work.

- You must stay here after the club to practice. If Ouran makes a bad performance, it will forever be your fault. And of course Tamaki as well- said Kyoya.

- Don't think of this as something bad, just a singing performance you have to do by force and if you don't win you will forever be hated- said Hunny smiling and trying to make the situation less tense. Angelina didn't think so.

- You won't let me go until I say yes, wont you?

- No, now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? I must inform you that my family owns a private police force and it will be glad to help me "convince" you.

- All right! But I have to….uh…tell my best friend Elizabeth to go on her own back home, since we live together.- said Angelina trying to get up but Mori put her down.

- Practice now- he said.

- All right, but what about Tamaki? Does he even know how to sing?- asked Angelina.

- My dear Angelina it just so happens that I am a very good person at singing. Would you like to see?- said Tamaki proudly.

- Just don't break the windows with your voice Tono- said Kaoru.

- I do NOT break windows with my voice!!!! I am a good singer just stand there and see- he said Mad. He got on the stage and began to sing with the guitar _"All about loving you" _by Bon Jovi. (let's just write the chorus, listen to it on your computer!!)

"_Every time I look at you,_

_Baby I see something new_

_It takes higher than before_

_It makes me want you more_

_I don't want sleep tonight_

_Dreamin is__ just a waist of time_

_When I look at what my life's becoming too_

_I'm__ all about loving you_

_You can take this world away_

_And everything in it_

_Seen the lies on my face _

_IM ALL ABOUT LOVING YOOOOOOUU!!!_

_I'm__ all about, I'm all about, I'm all about loving you!!!! _

"_Every time I look at you,_

_Baby I see something new_

_It takes higher than before_

_It makes me want you more_

_I don't want sleep tonight_

_Dreamin is__ just a waist of time_

_When I look at what my life's becoming too_

_I'm__ all about loving you_

_I'm__ all about loving you_

All the hosts were silent. The first one to stand and clap was Hunny.

- YAY!!! Tama-chan sings great!! Doesn't Tama-chan sing amazing Takashi?

- Yeah- said Mori.

- And what about you Angie-chan? Didn't you like Tama-chan's singing?

- That was incredible! Seriously, that is one of my all-time favorite songs!! I even Bet Elizabeth that would be our wedding song. You sing great Sempai!!

- Told you- said Tamaki proud with dazzled eyes- So did you really like my performance?

- I thought it was very good! With your voice and my voice, we are sure to beat those lobelia wannabes!!

- Now to choose a song- said Kyoya- I think something that you two can be very good at and yet be able to disenvolve more on stage.

- I would love that you two sing "_Don't go breaking my heart" _by Elton John and Kiki Dee. That's a cute song!!!!- said Hunny.

- How about "_Don't stop Believing" _by Journey?-suggested Kaoru

- Hey this isn't Glee! You got to stop watching that show!- said Hikaru- I think you two need a dance type of song. I got it! "_If I never see your face again_" by Rihanna and Maroon 5.

- That's a little bit too sexual for them- said Hunny- They need a more romantic song, right Takashi.

Mori nodded.

- How about "_Islands in the stream_" by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton- said Hunny.

- That one is waaaayy too old! We need something fresh and good- said Hikaru- "_Good girls go bad" _by Cobra Starship is a good choice!

- And just are you trying to say with that Hikaru?- said an angered Tamaki

- You make Angie go bad Tono!- said the twins in unison.

- Why I oughta……- Tamaki went and tried to knock them both down but Mori stopped him.

- Don't waste energy- he said serious.

- Mori-sempai you are our last member to make an opinion, what do you suggest? – asked Kyoya

- "_No air_" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.

- That's a great idea, Takashi!! That song is defenitely the one for Tama-chan and Angie-chan!!

- Yeah! That song is a great option! It's beautiful, romantic and I can always make the voice of Jordin- said Angelina with sparkled eyes.

- If Angelina likes it, I like it- he said as he put his hand on her waist. She blushed hard and tried to cover her face with her hair.- Angelina you look like an emo child! Take your hair off your face- he said sweetly.

He took her hair off her face and saw the blushed cheeks that lit up Angelina's face. She looked so innocent and so pure. He got a good glimpse of her sweet pink lips and her big brown eyes. She looked like a little doll when she looked at him like that. He had to close her fists to resist the temptation of kissing those small sugar pink lips.

- Why don't we begin with practice- said Tamaki looking directly at Angelina, without looking at anyone else.

- Uh, Tono….class is about to start- said Kaoru.

- After host club- said Tamaki

- What about your job at the company?- asked Angelina.

- It won't go down if I missed going there for a few days. Plus I can leave everything to your brother.

- But poor Angel, you treat him like a slave! He can't handle all that work!- said Angelina making an excuse to miss her work. If she was the one left with the work she would never make it in time between homework and singing practice.

- Then I'll tell my father I will miss for a week. I'm sure he can understand, and I'll give Angel the rest of the days off. Let me just call him….

- No!!!- Angelina stopped him when he took out his cell phone. He had her cell phone number and she didn't want to be discovered.

- What's wrong it's just a phone call and precisely to your brother- said Tamaki looking weird at Angelina.

- Uh, he might not answer, uh, he tends to put it in vibrator and leaves it in his pants- invented Angelina nervously. She tried to take his phone but failed. He was calling her, her phone began to ring with her "Just Dance" ringtone. Angelina began to blush.

- Aren't you going to answer your phone Angie?- asked Hikaru.

- uh, no. I think its Elizabeth, don't mind her- Angelina said in excuse.

- Darn your brother!- said Tamaki- no offence Angelina but your brother can sometimes be so irresponsible. He doesn't pick up the phone!

- Why don't we go to class and you can call him later- suggested Angelina.

- All right, lets go to class- said Tamaki.

"_Phew that was a close one, ok got to be more careful………………..who cares __I'm going to sing with Tamaki!!!! I could jump up and down!! Wait don't do anything stupid in front of him…..must…contain...stupidity impulse!"_

All week the Zuka club gave their performances in the auditorium of Ouran. The host club couldn't go because at that moment they were either preparing for their guests or practicing their singing. Angelina and Tamaki were getting better each day though everyone thought something was missing in the performance.

- No, no, no!!! Something is missing- said Hikaru after the last practice. Only one day for the contest and something was wrong- Angelina stop singing on your own. Tamaki is your partner, you must get closer to him. And Tono you need to grab Angelina more in between the song. Feel the song you guys, live it!

- Yes, listen to the song. It's about two people who can't live without each other and need each other- said Kaoru.

- Tama-chan you must be like when you are hosting, very princely and yet love Angelina, in pretend of course- said Hunny.

- Ok from the top!- said Kyoya and soon the couple began to sing. Angelina began to look at Tamaki, she looked into his deep purple blue eyes and tried to let loose her feelings. Tamaki looked at Angelina and tried to be more real by showing her the love he felt for her in those exact words. There were moments were Angelina touched his cheek in the chorus and other times Tamaki would put his forehead with her forehead. At the very end of the song they both together, hugging and looking straight at each other.

- THAT….WAS…..PERFECT!!!!!- said Hikaru- that's the scene I wanted to see! Use those feelings in the song and we are sure to win.

Angelina and Tamaki were still hugging and looking at each other, ignoring completely at all the rest of the hosts. Both lost deeply in each others eyed and so close as to feel their breath and even kiss each others lips. Both of them did an extraordinary job trying to contain themselves from kissing each other.

- Uh guys the song is over, you can stop hugging now- said Kaoru. Angelina and Tamaki didnt listen until Kyoya hit Tamaki in the head.

- Let her go Moron- he said Calmly.

* * *

Friday finally came and everyone was nervous as hell. The zuka club arrived with a confident smile on their faces and a triumphant air. Though their costumes were a total laughing stock, they act as if it were the most normal clothes. "_Don't these people wear T-shirts and jeans like normal people?"_ thought Angelina.

- So, young maiden, are you and that Halfer ready to face us?- said Benio with a confident smirk.

- We're ready for you Lowatchamacallya!!- said The twins at the same time.

- ITS LOBELIA!!!- said Chizuru angered but maintained her calm- Maiden you must realize that these Ouran idiots don't deserve your talent nor your beauty.

- I like being in Ouran- said Angelina calmly- though thanks for the offer, I'm afraid I'll pass.

- Suit yourself, maiden- said Benio- we must now face you, so no harsh feelings.

- Yeah, it's a civilized competition- said Angelina. Once they were off, Tamaki and her went to change their clothes and they got into their best clothes. He came out with a suit, blue tie and all polished. She came out in a simple black dress with a pink blue lace on the waist and flat black shoes. Her hair was let loose into a brown cascade over her shoulders as her face was covered with very little makeup but made her look cute.

- Wait, there' s something not right here- said Angelina.

- what?- asked Tamaki. Angelina loosened Tamaki's tie, untucked his shirt and took off his jacket, then she ruffled through his hair and put it that way he usually wore it. she made him pull up his sleeves and change shoes into sneakers.

- There! You look formal but at the same time cool- smiled Angelina.

- Thanks Angelina. Wouldn't this be very informal?

- not at all! This is actually very cool back in America.

- Thank you Angelina for doing this with me. I know I would be the last person you would sing with, but I'm glad you chose me.

- Well actually, your cousin chose you. But I'm glad she did too.

Tamaki got close to Angelina and gave her a kiss in her cheek. She blushed and tried to turn her head around so he wouldn't notice.

- Why do you hide when you blush Angie? You mustn't cover when you look more beautiful. Your face looks more beautiful when you blush, makes it look more innocent.

Angelina looked at Tamaki and was about to reply when Hikaru interrupted the scene.

- Five minutes Angie! Get ready Tono!- he said. Angelina and Tamaki nodded and went to the side of the stage. There they saw the Zuka club performing a romantic song, though it was not very inspiring. It talked about lost love and how she didn't deserved him. Angelina felt as though it was an indirect to her. She decided to ignore that and focus on Tamaki and her song.

Once the Zuka club ended their song it was time for them. The curtain was closed and they both put themselves in position. The curtain rose and Angelina face the crowd while Tamaki on one side of Angelina.

* * *

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_- Angelina began to sing

_If I should die before I wake_  
_It's 'cause you took my breath away_  
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_  
_Oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_  
_If there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me_  
_to live alone with just me_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_  
_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_  
_Right off the ground to float to you_  
_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_You took my breath, but I survived_  
_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me_  
_to live alone with just me_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

___Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_  
_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No more_  
_It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_It's no air, no air_  
_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_It's no air, no air_

Once the song was over it was a complete success. All the students, even Lobelia students, rose up and applauded the couple. Angelina hugged Tamaki tight and gave him a kiss on his cheek. The curtain closed and the judges made a decision…..

- And the winner of the cultural week singing contest is…………Ouran!

Angelina hugged Tamaki tight and stated to jump up and down. She began to cheer along with all the other hosts. Kyoya just congratulated and Mori just grunted. The Zuka club looked at Angelina and finally Benio walked to them.

- Congratulations maiden. I must say, you two did an amazing job. I guess we sill have to better the next time. Until then Adieu- Benio and the rest of the Zuka club went out, but fell on a banana peel.

Once everyone was back in the music room for a celebration, Angelina felt on top of the world! Suddenly a woman came inside the music room. She was wearing a red dress and had binoculars in her hands. Her azure blue eyes seemed to go through Angelina's soul and brake it. Angelina felt a sudden burst of fear run through her.

- Tamaki! I am so glad you won to that Lobelia group- she said in a very seductive tone.

- Uh, who are you?- asked Angelina curious.

- I'm Tamaki's fiancé- she said with such inner confidence.

_A.N. Wow I had such __an internal fight over which song to pick for this but I finally got it Thanks to **Maximum Vampire **who gave me the idea and helped me find it. I hope this doesn't turn into Glee or something! I mean, I love that show, but I don't know if you guys do. Plus there is a big plot coming here as well. I got Tamaki and Angelina closer throughout this song, but who could this mysterious so called "fiancé" be? If you can guess it I might give you an imaginary Prize ( just kissing)_

_Anyways thanks for all of your reviews! Only three people, but something is better than nothing! _

_Ok its midnight and I am really __sleepy…………………..nighty night *takes out her plush teddy bear and sleeps on the floor*_

_- Usangie WAKE UP!!!!- says Hunny- end this right!_

_- Upps sorry. _

_Got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: And yet you people still believe I own OHSHC, but I don't!!!

**Cha****pter 8**

- Wait a sec, let me get this straight. You are Tamaki's fiancé?

- That's what I just said. Are girls here so retarded?- the girl said to Tamaki.

Tamaki didn't respond nor did he look at Angelina. He knew this day would come but not so soon he still had time through the week end. He needed more time. Angelina was looking at the newcomer with an intense look in her eyes. Her look was filled with somewhat shock, anger and deception. Her prince never liked her, and she was so stupid to fall for him.

- What are you doing here?- asked Tamaki- I thought you weren't coming until next week.

- I decided to drop in by surprise. I wanted to see my future husband in his natural habitat- said the girl with no interest in the rest of the hosts, yet she had a sudden surprise with Angelina- So what is a girl doing in a host club?

- Angelina helps us understand girls better and she helps the girls understand us better, plus she is the musical director of the club- answered Tamaki.

- Oh I see- The girl looked at Angelina up and down with despise- my dear Tamaki can we go some place else. It's getting awfully crowded here.

- I can't, the club and I were going to celebrate…….

- Tamaki, might I remind you, you're grandmother wont like the fact that you have me waiting over some stupid reunion- threatened the girl.

- Alright, we shall do as you please my princess- Tamaki led her to the door- After you my lady.

Tamaki looked at the rest of the guys who were all in a total shock. Angelina didn't know if to move, cry or bust out into anger. Tamaki looked sad yet he tried not to show those emotions and kept a smile. Once he left, all the members got out of their trance.

- Ok, that was weird- said Hikaru- who the heck was that stuck up?

- That girl was Éclair Tonerre- said Genevieve who had been all this time with the hosts - she descends from French royalty. Her family is immensely rich.

- Genevieve is right- said Kyoya looking through his laptop- The Tonerre family has quite a history. Their wealth is somewhat of a legend between financial heavyweights, in fact being associated with them makes you part of a very elite group. They also own Grand Tonerre, a firm that's been buying businesses all over Japan lately. Of course that doesn't explain why Lady Éclair has come here to visit Tamaki, other than the fact that she proclaims to be Tamaki's fiancé.

- Well I don't care who she is she seemed so evil when she looked at all of us- said Kaoru.

- Yeah, and did you see the way she completely despised Angelina……….wait where is Angelina?

Everyone looked around and Angelina was no where to be seen. She simply vanished. The hosts decided to look for her seeing as though she could get lost in such an immense building. They looked everywhere but no trace. Then all of them split up and went looking for her. Suddenly Hikaru heard a weeping noise coming from the first music room.

"_Ok Hikaru, this isn't Harry Potter, there is no Weeping Myrtle here. Come back to reality and let's see who is in there"_

Hikaru nervously went to the door and opened it. The room seemed empty yet the noise of weeping continued. He looked under the grand piano and saw Angelina sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. Hikaru kneeled on the floor and looked at Angelina.

- Angelina, hey don't cry- he went to her and gave her a hug- why are you crying?

- Because I'm an idiot that's why. Because how could I ever think that a guy would like me?

- Angie, don't say that. You are a very great person. You are no idiot.

- Well seems to me like I am- Angelina sobbed.

- Why don't you talk to me and maybe I can help you- Hikaru said as he grabbed her tight.

- I fell in love with the wrong guy, and the worst is I actually thought that guy liked me.

- Its Tono, isn't it?

Angelina looked at Hikaru, he had a concerned and loving look in his eyes. He was right there being friendlier than Angelina had expected he could ever be. She nodded slowly as tears rolled through her cheeks. Hikaru cleaned the tears from her face and hugged her.

- I know Tono is an idiot, well all of us do. Yet he can't be so stupid enough to leave such a great girl like you for an evil witch like Éclair whatshername

Angelina giggled.

- See, that's the smile I wanna see in your lips- said Hikaru rubbing her arm- Angelina, you are an incredible girl who isn't afraid to stand up and do her best. That's what I like most about you. Don't think that no boy besides Tono will ever love you, because I'm sure as hell know that there are plenty more men where Tono came from. Like me for instance.

- Oh, Hikaru I…………..

- Don't worry Angie, I know you like Tono. Plus I see it in your eyes, the happiness he brings to you. I won't get in the way of that, but I am warning you. If he makes you suffer once more, I will try my best to get to you.

- Thanks…uh, I guess.

- Don't mention it. No seriously, don't mention it, I will loose my rep here.

They both laughed and got out of the music room and walked to the host club. One step inside and Hunny went running to hug Angelina.

- ANGIE-CHAN!!!!!! We were sooo worried!!

- Oh, Hunny-sempai! I was a bit lost but Hikaru here helped me find the way back.

- Where were you anyways?- asked Kaoru.

- Umm, looking for the bathroom?

Everyone seemed to suspect yet they didn't say a word. Instead they decided to go somewhere else to celebrate Angelina's day.

* * *

- And this room here is the art room- Tamaki showing Éclair all the school.

- These art pieces seem rather pedestrian- said Éclair as she looked with her binoculars- I would much rather hear you play the piano.

- I don't know I mean….

- Tamaki let me make this clear for you. I see you work hard to get your grandmother to like you. and she has set to make me your wife. I don't know why you focus so much on a silly little host club as if it were you're real family, when I can give you al the family you need.

- My Lady, not to be rude, but I will not let you talk about my family like that- Tamaki said outraged.

- Those people are not you're family Tamaki! They are but mere puppets in your game of house. Especially that girl who seems to think she has a purpose in this silly game.

- Don't talk about Angelina like that. She is very dear to me.

- Why Tamaki? Do you love that girl?- she looked at him with her binoculars.

- No, she is my dear daughter! I mean I treat her like one.

- See what I mean? She isn't your daughter Tamaki, so you must love her someway. You are a big open book Tamaki. I can read with big bold words what you're feelings are. You like her and that's the reason why you are not interested in me.

- My Lady, I fairly don't know you. All I know about you is your wealth and social status. To me those things are useless to get to know you. My grandmother is forcing me to marry you because that way there is a safe bet for an heir to the company. Sadly I am not going to marry for love.

- What good is love? It only makes you a weaker person- Éclair scoffed.

- That is not true, Love brings strength and happiness, it's what any person in his right mind wants.

- Such lyrical nonsense, in business and in politics there is no love, it only brings you behind.

- But in life there is plenty of love to go around. I wont stop until I have it the way my father and mother had.

- Oh, yes the adultery. I almost forgot you are a son of the forbidden love of your mother and father. Did she teach all that love nonsense?

- Laugh all you want, my Lady, but I will not rest until I will have had love.

"_And I will not rest until I take that love for that commoner away from you" _She thought.

_**A.N.**__ Ok I had a huge weekend with zero ideas of anything!!! I just had them right now like at 09:00 pm and I decided to let it go as it went. My imagination soared and my fingers typed (and I mean TYPED) all night long._

_I want to thank all of you w__ho have been supporting this silly FF and who have been showing soo much affection! BIG KISSES TO ALL OF YOU!!!!! First of all **LostInAOfGarnetAndAmetist** (I looved your review you are way too kind with me!!!), **Maximum Vampire **( thank you with the help in tha last chapter and wow great guess) and last but not least **sethrox9730** (Good guessI will write to you soon:D)_

_Ok have to write on something else and I got to book it! Love yall!!!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I could never own the beloved OHSHC!!!

**Chapter 9**

Everything Angelina had hoped for had vanished into a dense azure colored fog that separated her to the man she felt she loved. But inside her head was more than just sadness, she was doubting. What if Tamaki and her were never meant to be? What if he never wanted her in the first place? Angelina shook her head staring to think more positive.

She didn't need Tamaki to be happy, and besides they weren't really a couple, so why did she feel miserable? Why was her heart feeling so pounded and crushed to pieces? Angelina decided to go to work, after all the best antidote for a broken heart was either chocolate or work. Since she didn't want to eat at that time she decided to go to work instead. Her head began to wonder off and leave her world of misery and replaced it for a world of tax payments, contracts and law informs.

Suddenly she heard a noise, someone was coming inside. Since she had changed into her men clothes she wasn't afraid of getting caught.

- So this is where you work- said a familiar yet irritating voice.

- Yes, well I am a working man- said the voice of a man who she would rather forget.

Angelina peeped her head out of the pile of papers and looked at the couple who had just entered. Tamaki was leading Éclair to the desk as she seductively watched Tamaki walk to her. Angelina couldn't stand the fact that they were here so she cleared her throat and looked sternly at them.

- Oh, Angel I didn't expect you to be here- said Tamaki surprised, yet somehow Angelina sensed a certain air of relief.

- I had to get some papers sorted out- she said in her deep voice- heard you won the contest, way to go- she said in a sarcastic tone.

- Tamaki aren't you going to introduce me to this gentleman- said Éclair looking over Tamaki's shoulder and looking at Angelina. This time her eyes were not giving a despicable look but rather an indifferent look.

- Oh, Éclair this is Angel Williams, he is my assistant. Angel this is my fiancée Éclair Tonerre.

- You have a very powerful position Mr. Williams considering the fact that you seem young to be the assistant of the president's son. I mean you seem way too young and so naïve when it comes to businesses- said Éclair looking at her up and down.

- Yes, I think I got lucky is all. I mean after all the one who hired me was Mr. Suoh.

- Interesting- Éclair said as she observed her with her binoculars. "_Does she think she looks good doing that? FYI Binoculars are to see from afar not close you Biit…._"

- Angel, why don't you take the day off, so you can do some rest- interrupted Tamaki.

- Thanks but no thanks. I don't want to go anywhere, I need to distract myself and I think working is the best solution.

- Well, I'm sure you can get distracted with something else. I mean there is life outside of work you know. Why don't you go have some sleep, or watch a movie, or go to a friends house. Or how about you go to your sister's house?

- Can't, Angelina is not in the mood to see people right now. Something about not trusting men anymore. She must have suffered a lot to do such a hasty decision. Poor Angie, she is crushed- said Angelina. Though talking in third person about herself was weird, she had a plan that she needed to make Tamaki believe. Now if Tamaki didn't want her, there was bound to be someone who did, and she knew just the person to do it.

- Angelina, as in the girl from the host club? But how weak of her to do those kind of decisions- said Éclair with a certain despise in her voice- did a boy dump her?

- Well actually I can't say that. I promised my sister I wouldn't say a word to anyone- Angelina said.

Suddenly someone came knocking at the door. Genevieve, as always, stepped inside with all of her freedom. She stopped her horses once she saw Éclair. Though they were from the same place and same social in crowd, Genevieve never liked Éclair. And Éclair never liked Genevieve.

- _Cherie_! Éclair, I didn't know you were coming! I would have prepared myself for you- said Genevieve with fake friendship.

- Yes well I don't know if you know this, but your cousin and I are getting married- said Éclair with the same fake smile as Genevieve.

- Oh well that's a surprise! Um, Tamaki, can we talk in private?- Genevieve didn't let Tamaki answer since she forcefully pulled him away from Éclair- What the HELL do you think you're doing Tamaki? Marring Éclair is the most stupid thing you have do yet. You know how much I hate that witch! Why the hell are you marring her?

- Genevieve, I have no choice. Grandmother had warned me about her and she has her sights on getting us married. I have no option but to follow orders- Tamaki said seriously.

- But do you even love this girl? What about Angelina?

- Yeah, what about her?

- You love her don't you?- Genevieve inquired.

- I have feelings for her, yet those feelings are not to be. We are but worlds apart and Angelina is refusing to see anybody. I think I destroyed her emotions.

- Ya think?- said Genevieve sarcastically.

- Tamaki, I need you- said Éclair interrupting their conversation. They both turned around to see a very impatient Éclair sitting on the corner of Tamaki's desk, waving her binoculars.

- Coming- said Tamaki to Éclair and turned to Genevieve to quickly say- We'll discuss this at home.

- Alright- said Genevieve, then she turned to Angelina and she seemed to think the same as her, where the heck was the nearest exit- Hey Angel, why don't we go someplace to eat and you can come back later.

- Fine, I'll go- said Angelina- Please excuse us, and it was nice to meet you Ms. Tonerre- Angelina bowed politely as she was thinking "_NOT!"_

Genevieve got Angelina out of the office and once in the parking area Genevieve decided to break the ice.

- Angie, how are you feeling?

- Like a ton of bricks just hit me leaving me with no hope- Angelina's eyes were starting to fill with tears.

- There, there, cry all you want- Genevieve put Angelina's head in her shoulder.

- I was so stupid, how could ever believe that Tamaki would want me- Angelina cried.

- But he does. Oh, Angie, he does, it's just that he is being forced.

- What do you mean forced? You mean that he is marring Éclair for an arranged marriage?

- Well, yeah. You see Grandma is the one who makes the decisions around here. She needs a successor for the Suoh Company and she needs Tamaki to get married and have children. Tamaki is very obedient and he loves grandma too much to disobey her. There might still be a chance to get together. After all his father did get married by convenience and got together with the woman he loved later.

- Genevieve, Tamaki can't love me because I'm a commoner, isn't it?

- Well…….

- See I knew there was a reason!

- But it's not what you think! Tamaki can be an idiot and a complete nimrod, but I have a feeling that he does love you. He feels that our family would despise you for where you come from, that's all. He doesn't want to hurt you.

Angelina smiled a bit and looked at Genevieve with a look that just screamed "plan".

- Ok, what's up in that mind of yours Angie?

- Well, if Tamaki can't have me, who's to say someone else can't have. I mean, there are more men after Tamaki.

- Angelina, you love Tamaki, and don't you deny it!

- I do! But he can't love me. So I have a plan, if Tamaki can't have me someone else will.

- I smell a big shenanigan that I'm soooo willing to go for! What's the plan?

Angelina whispered her plan to Genevieve's ears and Genevieve's eyes soon began to grow from both shock and excitement. It was so devious, so complex, so…..Perfect!

- You willing to take the risk?- asked Genevieve a tad bit concerned.

- I am, but all big plans make you feel this way. Now I'm going to need a new dress, shoes and most of all……a date!

* * *

- I'm home!- yelled Tamaki once he got home after a whole day with Éclair. That girl could sometimes be such a bother, but it was up to him to make her feel welcomed. Though he was showing everything to Éclair, his mind was filled with Angelina. He felt like a total jerk for breaking her heart, yet he knew that day was bond to come.

- Great, the _Baka_ is home- said Genevieve sarcastically.

- Hey that's no way to treat your loving cousin!

- Well that's how I treat backstabbers who create false illusions on innocent girls and then break their hearts. Just tell me Tamaki, why bother getting close to Angelina when you so were going to marry Éclair?

- I am not a backstabber! You know nothing about my situation!

- Oh really Tamaki? You want to know what I think? I think you are too much of a coward to stand against our grandmother and do whatever the heck you want to do with your life. You are too coward to tell Angelina your emotions and you are too afraid that our family would disapprove of her. Only a coward leaves the love of his life just because of his family's orders.

- SHUT THE FUCK UP GENEVIEVE!!!- suddenly the entire room went silent and Genevieve stopped talking only to give an outraged expression- You know nothing! For once in your life, keep your businesses to yourself and stop minding other people's lives.

Genevieve angered went up to Tamaki and looked at him seriously- If you don't get her, there will be someone else who will come to take your spot. And I assure you, that is not pretty.

Genevieve walked out and left Tamaki all alone. Genevieve was right, he was being a coward, but most of all he was afraid. He could never stand the single idea of his dear Angelina in the arms of another man, the single thought made him crazy. He would never allow such a thing happen even if it were the last thing he did on this world.

_A.N. JA see I told you that I wasn't going to leave this like that, I mean come on!!! I would never make Tamaki marry Éclair, that would mean suicide!!! Oh and to make matters more interesting I see Angelina has a plan up her sleeve, see she isn't just a cute face. Jajajajajjaja Anyway…….._

_God all of you got angry at me for the last chapter! Well not that angry yet I seem to see that you guys don't like dramatic splits. LOL to be honest neither do I, it's just that it spices the story! Please don't hate me for my dramatic plot twists!_

_All of you who have been reviewing, god I cant begin to tell you all that I love you all!!! Never stop reviewing, I need you guys sooo much!_

_As usual, got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I could never own the awesome OHSHC, so don't get your hopes up.

**Chapter 10**

Angelina wasn't the type of girls that that searched for revenge, but a woman with a broken heart would do anything, even kill. Of course she wasn't going to kill Tamaki, though the idea of killing Éclair seemed rather great every minute.

Angelina went to school on Monday looking her best, and once she walked in she noticed the bundle of girls who had made a "Tamaki Forever" fan club that told everyone that no matter if he was married, they were going to love him. Angelina just rolled her eyes, "Rich girls are so over the top and overdramatic…..I am dramatic but come on!"

Angelina began to prepare herself backstage. She saw all the hosts except one, Tamaki. He entered later with Éclair by his side looking at everyone with her cold look.

- So this is the notorious host club you work at- she said with indifference.

- Guys, are we really notorious?- asked Hunny with curiosity.

- Yeah- said Mori with his usual seriousness.

Every girl was waiting for Angelina to come on stage, but she was no where to be seen. Kyoya being the coordinator of the club went backstage to see what was going on. He saw a sad Angelina sitting on the floor.

- Are you alright? Its time to perform- said Kyoya.

- Kyoya, I can't perform today. I just…..can't. Tell all the girls I'm sick or whatever, I don't care. Just please don't make me go out there- Angelina begged.

- Only cowards hide from what they don't like. Angelina you need to show that you are not a coward, face that girl and show her that she is no threat to you.

- Kyoya, are you helping me? I mean you of all people…..- Angelina was completely shocked.

- Well, the important thing in this club is to keep our customers happy, and you are our most important display- said Kyoya, soon he smiled and gave Angelina a hand to get up- now show her who is the girl.

- Kyoya, I think I have never seen you smile before, I like it. You should do it more often- Angelina grabbed his hand and got up. Once standing she hugged Kyoya- Thank you.

Suddenly someone came in and saw them, - Hey what's going on, the girls are getting wild and……

Angelina turned and saw Tamaki standing there looking at them. She took one step back and got away from Kyoya. She only looked to the stage and answered,- I'm going, don't get your tail feathers in a knot.

She went to the stage and tried to completely ignore Tamaki who went back to sit beside Éclair. Éclair began brushing his hair with her fingers and kissing his cheek. Angelina was furious, but she calmed herself and began to get in front of the piano. Since she didn't know what emotion to make out of the girls, because some were happy with the other hosts but others were crying their eyeballs out. So she began to sing "Ready for love" by Cascada. She sang and moved with the beat but she never looked at Tamaki in the eyes. She even pointed to all the other hosts, but not one single look.

Once the club was over, she began face one of the plan. She slowly walked to Hikaru and smiled seductively.

- Hey Hikaru

- Hey Angie! You were great out there.

- Hey Hikaru, about last time, I was wondering if you had any plans for Friday night.

- Seriously? I mean I would love to go out with you! I thought you needed time to get over…..

- Don't even mention it. You know what they say, when you are blue sing the blues. So I'll go to your house around 7. Sound good?

- Yeah! I know the perfect restaurant in the center of the city. I'll be waiting anxiously for Friday.

- Thanks Hikaru- Angelina turned around and smiled. Fase one complete, now it was time to get the rest of the plan in progress. This time Tamaki won't know what hit him.

Tamaki watched Angelina walk away from Hikaru with a great smile on her face. He had already seen the way Kyoya and Angelina were hugging, and it made him angry. It would be best to get this thing fixed and soon

- Angelina, do you know why your brother has his cell phone off? I can't reach him.

- Angel is very distracted- Angelina said serious- what did you want to tell him?

- I need him to cancel my meetings. I'm going all day with Ms. Tonerre, since she wants to make a tour of Japan.

- Yeah sure whatever- Angelina rolled her eyes.

- Hey Angelina, could we talk?

- I don't think so, your fiancé is waiting for you impatiently- Angelina said serious and pointing to Éclair.

- Look how about Friday afternoon. I have time then. We can go out and eat and discuss some wrong understandings.

- Cant- said Angelina with all her pride- I have a meeting on the afternoon since I have a very important dinner on Friday night.

Angelina left Tamaki with his jaw opened and the word in his mouth. The nerve of that guy inviting her on a lunch date when he was already engaged. She kept on walking and left the music room. At this rate he was never going to get things settled with Angelina. And he would rather die than to see her with someone else.

* * *

- Ma Petit Cherie! What a great time you came by. Pardone mua for the disaster that is my château, but come in si vu plie!

Angelina walked inside Genevieve's apartment. Like the true French girl she was, she had a great taste in home interior. It had a great mixture of colors and many impressionist paintings were hanging on the walls. It was a great mixture of old and modern.

- Oh Genevieve, you house is beautiful!- Angelina smiled widely.

- Oh well you know, a good clothes line can get you many things- shrugged Genevieve- but speaking of clothes lines I have a special gift for you.

- For me? Angelina asked surprised. Genevieve rushed over to her room and came back with a white box tied with a pink lace.

- Open it!- Genevieve gave her the box and she opened it. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever laid her eyes on. It was sparkling gold with a side part that showed her leg, - It's brand new design I made especially thinking of you. Now go on and try it on!

Angelina went to Genevieve's room to change and once she came out, she couldn't recognize herself in that dress. It was halfway to her thighs and it made them seem longer. The gold color made her skin look even whiter than usual and gave it a sparkling look on her. The dress didn't show much of the goods but it showed enough to make a guy like Tamaki faint.

- Ma Cherie! You look dazzling! You are bound to be the most beautiful woman in that restaurant, or any place you go for that matter! Now it's time for makeup. Let me do my magic on your hair and makeup.

Genevieve curled her hair and made it into a low side ponytail, simple and chic. Her make up was a bit simple. Powder, golden eye shadow, some pink lips gloss and golden glitter eyeliner with black eyeliner under it.

- Hey where's the blush?

- Oh you won't need that when you see Tamaki- smiled Genevieve.

* * *

Angelina headed to Hikaru's house in a Taxi. She never cared for public transportation, but once she saw the Hitachiin house, she felt a bit embarrassed about coming to a date in a taxi.

She got out and walked to the door. A maid came to the door and opened it.

- Good evening. I'm looking for Hikaru Hitachiin- said Angelina.

- Mr. Hitachiin will come down in a moment- the maid smiled.

Five minutes later Hikaru came down, more like slipped down. He got down in a sled all the way from the top of the stairs all the way down. Angelina laughed and helped Hikaru get up.

- Nice entrance! Do you do this with all your dates?

- No only the fun ones- Hikaru got up and she saw he was wearing a suit with tie and looked incredibly handsome,- how did you get here?

- Taxi- said Angelina timidly.

- Well tell the guy we wont be needing him anymore, we are going in my car- Hikaru gave Angelina the money to pay the taxi and once she turned around she saw Hikaru coming to her in a red mustang. Angelina's jaw dropped, she should have known since he is a rich guy!

- Sporty- said Angelina joking- totally your style. Although I prefer the 1960's model.

- I have three in my garage if you want- said Hikaru as it were like changing clothes. She simply said no and tried to get inside the car, but Hikaru opened the door for her.

- You certainly know how to drive in style- said Angelina.

- Yeah well I'm not gonna go around driving a Beetle- joked Hikaru- Lets put the petal to the metal.

- Hey what did Kaoru say about our date- Angelina asked quite concerned. She knew that Kaoru was really attached to his brother and the fact that he is dating a girl could make him hate her.

- Oh don't worry about him. He has been all busy with a girl he has found on the internet. She's form America and he has been lovey dubey ever since.- explained Hikaru. Angelina sighed of relief. The ride to the restaurant was short, yet the trip was great. Hikaru put his iPod on the stereo and they were singing to "It's my life" by Bon Jovi, one of Angelina's favorite.

Once in the restaurant they sat in a private table and ordered the spaghetti and some ice tea for both of them. They began talking about everything and nothing. Hikaru was handsome, charming, funny, and most of all a true gentleman. He was a perfect guy, but Angelina already thought Tamaki was perfect. "_No he may be perfect, but he is taken! Here you have a guy like Hikaru who is willing to help you and he doesn't deserve this. He needs to know the truth"_

- Hikaru, I have to be honest with you….

- You only went on a date with me to make Tono jealous- Hikaru figured all out. Angelina was about to fall off her seat from the impression.

- How did you know?

- Well Angelina, a guy like Tono so easily. You going on a date when he just broke your heart, you either wanted to get over him, you are a slut, or you wanted to make him jealous. I think the third was the right one.

- You're not mad?

- Angie, I can't blame you. I would do the same thing if I were in your place. Now you chose the right person because making Tono mad is one of my specialties. And second, this chance was perfect to get to know you. I certainly have to say that this was the best thing you have come up with.

Suddenly Tamaki and Éclair came in and sat next to them, without noticing that they were there. Angelina laughed and Tamaki looked at her. He got up and went to see them. Hikaru and Angelina got up to greet Tamaki. That's when he saw her. If she as normally beautiful, right now she was like full fledge goddess that came own from the Olympic mounds and came to torture him with his beauty. The dress left so much to the imagination, especially Tamaki's wild imagination. It was perfectly stuck to her skin like a second skin making it even sexier. The more Tamaki looked at her the more ways he was thinking about pulling her out of that restaurant to rip it off.

- How quaint to see each other here- Éclair said, making Tamaki awake from his daydream- Tamaki lets get a seat. I am hungry.

- Yes- Tamaki couldn't keep his eyes out of Angelina. He was angry to see how Hikaru holding her hand and looking at her the way he would want to.

The big plate of spaghetti came, Angelina and Hikaru tried to the big "lady and the tramp" scene, but it fluked. It's really hard to kiss with spaghetti in your mouth.

After the dinner Hikaru pulled Angelina to the dance floor, and began to dance to an up tone R&B. Tamaki tried to take Éclair to the dance floor but she was a lousy dancer. Angelina moved with grace and softness while Hikaru was grabbing her waist. The song had ended and all were waiting for the next track, and Tamaki had an idea.

- Want to switch partners?- asked Tamaki to Hikaru. He had no choice and he gave him Angelina while he went to Éclair. Soon enough the song "Careless Whisper" came on. Tamaki took control over Angelina and pulled her from her waist all the way close to him, with his wide hands on her back and lowering to her low waist. They were so close they could feel each other's breath on their skins.

- Why is it that wherever I go you are there?- said Tamaki softly- I can't get you out of my head and out of my life.

- I can't take you out of my mind either- said Angelina softly in Tamaki's ears.

- Then why are you with Hikaru if you want me?

- For the same reason you are with Éclair. I never thought you would play with my emotions, trying to seduce me when you never loved me.

- Angelina, I never lied. I do like you, but I have responsibilities to maintain.

- Well so do I. And I wont be waiting for you forever- Angelina began swaying her hips provocative against Tamaki. She put her arms around his neck and continued tempting him with her body, until Tamaki stopped her.

- If you continue doing that, I swear I will pull you out of this restaurant and take you away so I can do whatever I want with your body- it was meant as a threat but for Tamaki it was more of a promise or better yet he wanted to do that with all his heart.

- I think I need to go- Angelina separated herself form Tamaki and went to Hikaru- Please take me home Hikaru.

- Well, as you wish. See ya, Tono.

They both walked out of the restaurant and Angelina began to cry. Hikaru hugged Angelina tight against himself and Angelina covered her face in his shoulder. Hikaru looked deep in Angelina's eyes and slowly got close to her. He kissed her soft pink lips and let himself go. Angelina let go of all and let herself loose to his kiss. When they separated Angelina saw Tamaki standing on the door. Tamaki grabbed Éclair and kissed her as well. Then he left with anger in his face.

_A.N. GAAAHHH!!! I finally got to write this story! I had stupid problems with my memory card and my computer erased this chapter so I had to write this chapter all over again and I had to finish biology homework plus I have to study for m math exam and for my college exam. I hate exams! I hate school, and I' m going to become a teacher (well that was the career choice I had since it's the closest, but I'm going to be a language arts teacher) now that's what I call irony! _

_Anyway setting aside the bad things in my life, I have read all your wonderful review and let me just tell you all you really make my downright chaotic life so much happier! Never stop reviewing! I beg you!_

_Got to book it! Its almost 1 am and I have tests tomorrow….Damn tests…..anyways love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: *sign on the front door of my house* I don't own OHSHC, be back in an hour.

**Chapter 11**

Hikaru went downstairs and started humming "Forever" by Chris Brown, when he came in the kitchen (more like danced inside). He grabbed an apple and tried to do the moonwalk but bumped into his brother.

- You sure are in a good mood today- said Kaoru.

- I have so many reasons to be in this mood- said Hikaru- I am over the top happy.

- And I guess a certain girl named Angelina has something to do with it. How did your date go out last night?

- It was interesting, but more than that it was great! We had dinner and we got to talk. She told me that she wanted to go out with me because she wanted to make Tono jealous.

- I thought that would be the reason. No offence bro, but Angie is a very serious girl.

- I'll let you live only because I'm happy- said Hikaru pointing with his finger-Anywho, Tono came in and Angelina danced with me. I told her It was ok since I had the chance to be with her and make Tono mad. Then Tono danced with her and I don't know what happened but Angie got out crying and I got to kiss her.

- Whoa! Kiss? Angelina? Wait, did she kiss you or did you kiss her?

- Well, I kissed her but that's not the point, the point is that it happened. I kissed Angelina and I think she liked it. I am not getting my hopes up but I'm still crossing my fingers.

- Just what are you playing at Hikaru? You think that Angie is just going to fall for you after one date?

- Of course not! Kaoru are you thinking that I'm taking advantage of the situation between Tono and Angelina?

- Well it sure seems like it- said Kaoru looking at Hikaru with one eye.

- Well FYI, I am not! I am just being supportive of Angelina after all that she has gone through. It's not easy to get over a guy.

- How humanitarian of you, so I guess you should do the same with the rest of the girls whose hearts you have broken.

- That's different, those girls wer//e only playing with my emotions. Angelina is different, she is special. I can see in her so many things that she completely ignores. Like the fact that she is incredibly beautiful and she can have a lot of confidence in herself if only she believed in her power. She is also a very bright and understanding person. She treated me more than anyone, aside from you, has ever treated me.

- I hope you know what you are doing cause if you hurt Angie I swear….

- Chillax bro! Do you not trust me?

- Do you want me tell you the truth or one of those little lies that wont hurt your feelings?- Kaoru said putting his hands on his hips.

- Whatever! I know what I'm doing Kaoru. So there is no need to get up on this.

- I got to go. I have to prepare the music room for our guests today- said Kaoru heading for the door, but before he left he turned to Hikaru- Behave!

- Alright, alright I never thought I'd heard those words from your mouth.

Kaoru left and Hikaru smirked. Sure he wasn't Tamaki, but he had looks, plus he was charismatic and funny. Any girl would fall in love with him for sure…..

Any girl except Angelina.

* * *

- Pretty, pretty pleeeeaaasseee?- begged Angelina.

- No!- said Elizabeth firmly.

- Oh come on! I'll help you in any assignment. I'll even do your homework!

- Ok why do you want me to got to that silly club anyways?

- I don't want to go in there alone. Not after what happened at the restaurant- said Angelina. She had told everything to Elizabeth the night she got back from her date. Elizabeth wasn't quite interested in that since she thought of it as sappy and unnecessary. She thought Tamaki needed a slap so he could get back on his senses and Angelina needed a backbone so she could face him.

- Alright I'll go, but you are going to do my book report for literature- said Elizabeth sternly. Angelina smiled widely and gave Elizabeth a huge bear hug.

- Thank you so much! Owe you big time! So what's the book you are reading?

- It's this stupid book called "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen.

- Holy Guacamoly! That's one my favorite books! I will gladly make you that book report. But why cant you do me a favor like the good you are?

- Because everytime you ask me to do you a favor, I get in the middle of something totally idiotic. Remember the time I came in for you in the jungle gyms and Anna Palencia wanted to beat you up…….

- Ok let's not get in that…..

- Six Punches! Six freakin Punches! I had to miss school because I had to go to the hospital all thanks to you.

- All right, all right already! I said I was sorry then I'm still sorry now. Now will you please come with me?

Angelina walked with Elizabeth (more like Dragged) all the way from the first to the music building. Elizabeth looked curious as she entered the building and headed to the third music room.

- Why are we in an abandoned music room?- asked Elizabeth with total curiosity.

- Oh Lizzy, this place is everything but abandoned- smiled Angelina as she opened the door and inside were five incredibly handsome men.

- Welcome princesses!- they all greeted.

- Calm your horses guys, it's just me- said Angelina as she walked in, she turned and saw Lizzie shocked in front of the door and she dragged her inside- This is my Best friend Elizabeth Grey. Lizzie, this is the host club. The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka, but we call him Mori. The small cute one is Mitzukuni Haninozuka, but we call him Hunny, the Hitachiin Twins Hikaru and Kaoru and last but not least the vice president of the club, Kyoya Ootori.

- Nice to meet you Eli-chan- smiled Hunny with his cute smile. Though Lizzie was still serious and his boy charm didn't work on her.

- Hi- said Mori all serious (as usual). Lizzie thought Mori would be interesting if he could talk more than just monosyllables.

- What's up Lizzie- said the twins. Elizabeth had already met them and she thought they were just a bunch of goofballs like Angie but a bit more laid back. No personal interest other than friendship from them.

- Greetings Ms. Grey- said Kyoya. He was tall and completely handsome. Those glasses made him look mysterious and dark. Lizzie thought that he could be interesting to meet. Though something told her that he was one of those snob rich guys.

- A greeting committee, that's something original- Elizabeth said sarcastically.

- Well, impressions are the essentials of this club- said Kyoya- So what would you like to do? Are you staying as a guest or are you going to work with Angelina?

- I'm Angelina's……manager- said Elizabeth not taking her eyes from Kyoya- I will be dealing with all the financial and everything involving her. How much has she received while she has been working here?

- I'm going to get paid this Friday- said Angelina cutting in.

- This Friday? Angie you have been working here for more than two weeks and they haven't paid you?

- Well, I don't mind. Besides I get to do what I love, entertain girls with my singing and advise about boys.

- As your Manager I'm going to demand that you get paid right no- said Elizabeth with her business woman tone of voice.

- Ms. Grey, Angelina and The Host club have a convienience where she demands her money anytime she wants- said Kyoya- But I'm afraid that we cannot pay her services right now. Now if you don't mind we have a club to prepare. We don't have time to treat with commoners who need money.

- You. Did. Not. Just.- said Elizabeth angered.

- Oh crap! He dropped the C bomb!- whined Angelina.

- What's the C bomb?- asked Hikaru.

- The word Commoner, Lizzie hates that word. We have been called that way by all the students ever since we got here and Lizzie can't stand it when they treat her less because of her economical background.

- That's it! As of this moment Angelina will quit this stupid club and we shall find work somewhere else!- Elizabeth dragged Angelina outside and slammed the door behind them. Angelina forced herself loose and let go, then she gave a smack to Elizabeth's head.

- OW! What was that for?

- For being an idiot! Lizzie, you just made me quit my job, the job that I was gaining money for OUR college tuition! Well other than the other one in the afternoons, but that's a different story.

- You should be glad I took you out of there. You deserve better than working for those rich bastards!

- Have you ever stop to consider that I like my job in the host club? I like working for those morons. Sure they get to be idiots, but it's up to me to make them get back on their tracks. Now Elizabeth Grey you will help me get my job back or so be it I will tell everyone in this school that you still sleep with a teddy bear and you are not the tough cookie you maked everyone think.

- You wouldn't……

- Try me- Angelina's eyes sparked.

Elizabeth walked in the music room with her head raised, over all humiliation she was not going to loose her dignity. She walked straight to Kyoya and looked right in the eyes.

- Ootori-san I am sorry about my earlier behavior and I was lying about Angelina leaving the host club.

- Well, I am glad you are sorry but there is still one thing I wasn't you to do….

- She will do anything- exclaimed Angelina, seeing as her job was on the line.

- Go out on a date with me- Kyoya smiled.

_A.N. Hello all my dear readers! I know I have been missing for quite a while but I assure you that it's because of this stupid cold I got! I had to lay low for a while, but luckly I'm fine. There was also this unfortunate heart event I had but as any woman I live on with my life.  
I am so glad that you guys have liked my story so far. I know it's a bit off the series but I had to make like remix with this story. LOL I have to thank all of you who have reviewed and supported me throughout this silly story__! HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL OF YOU! _

_Anyways got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Can you believe this? I don't own OHSHC! This sucks!

**Chapter 12**

Tamaki was walking the beach with Éclair. She was observing the sunset and remarking about how the sun burned her white skin. Tamaki didn't listen to her conversation, he had thoughts of his own. Angelina. That was all he could think about. He thought of her kissing Hikaru and making him so angry he had to make the sacrifice of kissing Éclair in front of them so she would feel the same anger he had. Though it would seem that she was enjoying the kiss Hikaru was giving her. His anger shot through the roof, but something, his little tiny microscopic conscience fairy, was telling him that it was all his fault. Genevieve had warned him that Angelina would go somewhere else to find love. What he didn't expect was that Angelina would get over him so quickly.

Yes he thought of Angelina, but most importantly he thought of her while they had danced. Her body so close to his, her breath on his skin, the way she moved her hips against him and those tempting movements as she danced so close to him. Her brown reddish hair, her big brown eyes and those tiny rosy pink lips, all of her made him crazy.

- Wouldn't you think Tamaki?- asked Éclair, but Tamaki only nodded- You aren't listening to me Tamaki.

- Uh something about Sunburn…..

- Tamaki that wasn't what I asked!-Éclair said angry- I was referring to our wedding. I wonder if we can make it on the beach or should we stick to the usual ballroom.

- Whatever you want Éclair- Tamaki said carelessly.

- Tamaki, you have been so distracted lately. Is it because of the other night?

- No, I'm just thinking that I have been missing on the club for a while now and I think I should go there tomorrow to check how it's going.

- Our wedding is only weeks away and you are thinking about your stupid host club! WE need to plan so many things, Tamaki. I think you need to stay away from that host club, besides you won't need it after we get married.

- I can't let my family down- said Tamaki outraged- My family needs me.

- Family? What a sentimental notion! I think that in Japan you refer to that as "playing house". I'm all the family you will need- Éclair grabbed Tamaki's hand and pulled him to the sand. There she laid on top of him and looked at him deeply with her azure eyes.

- Éclair, what are you…?

- Tamaki, you might be blinded by that commoner girl who you call daughter, but I will get you to love me.

Tamaki's eyes narrowed and he pushed Éclair off of him then with angered eyes he looked at her and put his hands in a fist.

- No Éclair, I will marry you, but I will never love you- He got up and walked out of the beach leaving an angry Éclair laying on the beach.

* * *

- How come I have to go out with that doush bag when it's _your_ job in the line?- whined Elizabeth as the twins were helping her get in a dress. So far Elizabeth had only liked a simple white dress with little straps and a little cloth to cover her shoulders.

- Because it's MY job on the line and you were the one that made me quit. Now quit whining and go with that douche bag, I mean Kyoya-sempai- said Angelina as she fixed Lizzie's hair.

- But he is has so much prejudice. I mean he called me a commoner!

- And he can call you his bitch and you will still go out with him. Now go get him and who knows maybe you two become a couple.

- The day I fall in love with him, that will be the day that cows fly in the sky- Elizabeth got out of the music room and outside was Kyoya waiting for her. He was holding a small bouquet of roses and he offered them to Elizabeth. She was breathless, she had no words to say to him. He was so handsome in his suit and offering that Bouquet to her he looked like one of those princes that come out of modern day fairy tales.

- I think I see a cow in the sky- Angelina joked.

- Come on Angie, let's leave these lovebirds alone- said Hikaru grabbing Angelina by the arm.

Once Kyoya left with Elizabeth the rest of the hosts were left alone. Hikaru was still holding her. Angelina looked at the watch and decided to go to work.

- I got to book it guys! I have a ton of homework to do and Lizzie's homework since I convinced her of coming here if I id her homework.

- Awww cant you stay?- asked Hunny.

- I'm sorry, but I have to go- Angelina went to the door and left the music room. she was walking when she heard someone scream her name.

- Angie-chan! Wait up!

- Hunny- sempai? What's wrong?

- Angie-chan, I'm worried for you. You say that you are ok, but you are still sad because of Tama-chan.

- Hunny-sempai, seriously I'm fine- said Angelina with a tear in her cheek- I have to go now.

- Angie-chan, I know it's none of my beeswax but you are sad and I see it in your eyes. You have to face Tama-chan and tell him how you feel. Or else you will never stop him from marring that evil girl Éclair.

Angelina ran and left Hunny. She was begging to cry again, but this time Hunny was right. She had to stop Tamaki from marring Éclair, she just had to.

* * *

-Look who came in for work- said Genevieve as she observed Angelina in her male outfit and revising some papers.

- I have to do my job, I need the money remember- Angelina said as she kept her eyes on the papers.

- No Angie, you aren't working. You want distraction so you won't think of Tamaki.

- Can everyone just please stop talking about him everytime I'm sad. Besides, why does he need to be the reason of my sadness?

- Because he is- said Genevieve pulling the papers away from Angelina- You need to make a plan to get him to love you again. We need you to stop this stupid wedding.

- No! If Tamaki wants to marry that girl he can do whatever he wants!

Tamaki entered the office and looked at the two girls.

- Wow another one who finally comes to work- said Genevieve sarcastically- where's your sad excuse of a fiancée?

- I left her in her house. I argued with her and I wasn't in the mood to stand her tantrums- said Tamaki as he got to his desk- Angel I'm glad you still continued working even when I was absent.

- Well, it's my job boss- Angelina said in her deep voice a bit annoyed.

- Oh right- said Tamaki laughing.

- I'll leave the two _men _ALONE-said Genevieve and she walked out, leaving Angelina all alone with Tamaki. She didn't need this kind of torture.

- Angel, I am so miserable!

Angelina just opened her eyes widely as she saw Tamaki hit his head on the desk, - Ok I know I'm going to regret this, but what's the problem?

- You must know about your sister and me. I broke her heart and now she hates me!

- I don't know about hate, but she is upset.

- I wish my grandmother didn't do this type of things. I never wanted to marry Éclair. I am in love with your sister. I am deeply in love with Angelina! And now she loves Hikaru!

- Who told you that?

- Well I saw her kiss him the night of the dinner. I had told her my feelings and still she left the restaurant and kissed Hikaru. I have lost her Angel! I lost her for good!

- But didn't you kiss Éclair?- asked Angelina without noticing that she had just revealed herself.

- How did you know that?- asked Tamaki amazed.

- Uh, my sister told me everything. So….

- I only kissed Éclair out of anger. I was so angered when I saw Angelina in the arms of another. I thought I would give her a taste of her own medicine if she saw me kissing another woman, but it would seem she enjoyed her kiss.

"_No Angie, you will not tell him the truth, keep your head in the game. He is getting married and you are just a__n obstacle"_

- If I could have Angelina right here in front of me, I would tell her so many things- Tamaki sighed.

- Like what?- asked Angelina without noticing that her voice was softening.

- Like How much I love her, and how sorry I am for being such an idiot! God! I have been an idiot!

- Why don't you just break the commitment and go with her- Angelina spoke without thinking, "_No idiot he is not going to go with you"_ she thought.

- I can't. I have a commitment with my Grandmother, she wants a future heir to the Suoh company. I know she would hate Angelina for the fact that she is a commoner, and so will the rest of the family. I would rather hurt myself than let Angelina suffer because of me.

Angelina's eyes widened and were full of tears. She couldn't take it any longer, she wished she could take the stupid wig off and hug him tight. But alas, she couldn't let herself be discovered so easily. She turned so Tamaki wouldn't see her tears and she spoke deeply.

- I think I can help you.

- Really? You will? Even after I hurt your sister?

- Look I am going to let that slide because I know now that you were only protecting her from your family. I can convince her of coming and getting things cleared out, but on one condition.

- Anything! Name it and I will do it!- exclaimed Tamaki.

- Break your commitment with Éclair Tonerre

_A.N. Hiya everybody! How ya liking this story so far? I have this __thing I can't stop imagining is Tamaki singing a song in Spanish called "Nada de Nada" by Marco di Mauro. Just my wild imagination! LOL. It's a really beautiful song, look it up and find the lyrics translated to English and you will see why I love that song! _

_I can never stop loving all of you who have been reviewing. I know Tamaki wasn't in the last chapter but I needed to get a closer look on Kyoya and Elizabeth. So now you have a lot of Tamaki to last you a while. _

_Got to book it! Love Ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Usangie your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to write the greatest FF you can imagine about OHSHC

- But do I own OHSHC?

- No, you don't own it.

Dramatic close up on Usangie- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Chapter 13**

- I don't know- said Tamaki with indecision.

- I'm not making you do anything you don't want to, boss. I am only saying that if you truly want to be with Angelina, you are going to have to decide, your family or her.

- Angel you are asking too much! You know my position and my responsibilities as a Suoh. Beside, my Grandmother is the one who ordered this. Her word is law around here.

- It's ok Boss, I understand. I guess you don't want to be with Angelina….- said Angelina turning around to hide her deception but suddenly was interrupted by Tamaki.

- I accept! I will do anything! I will cancel my wedding with Éclair just so I could be with her.

"_YES! THAT'S MY TAMAKI!"_

- Ok, then I will help you. Do you want to see her?

- Yes but not here, I want to see her somewhere we can be more private and the company is full of gossiping people.

- You name the place- said Angelina trying to hide her excitement but it was useless. Her smile expressed so much excitement. Her eyes shined as well.

- I know a small restaurant- Tamaki took a pen and a peace of paper and wrote the address- Take this to Angelina and please tell her that it's urgent. I have to go somewhere.

- Wait where are you going?- said Angelina with wide confused eyes.

- I'm not going to present myself to my true love in these clothes. Besides, I need to buy her something to make her forgive me. What do you think? Roses, chocolates, or a teddy bear? I personally love the teddy.

- I'm sure she will love whatever you give her- Angelina smiled.

- All three then! I am so happy Angel. I feel as if a big weight off my shoulders.

- And to think that all you had to do was quit that stupid wedding- Angelina said smiling.

- Which reminds me I have to go to the Tonerre mansion, I have to tell Éclair that the wedding is off!- Tamaki had the widest smile on his face and his eyes shined more than the stars in the sky. He was finally happy, utterly and incandescently happy. "_This is what true love must feel like_" he thought as he rushed through the office to go out. He had to get this thing fixed, and his happiness was on the line. For a moment he forgot about his Grandmother, his rules, his responsibilities, his entire world! All he could think about was having Angelina in his arms once more, never letting go and loving her till he could no more.

* * *

- Seriously he did that?- asked a really curious Genevieve- _Ma Cheire_, we have made progress! Soon he will love you and you two will become inseparable! And soon you will become my cousin!

- I know! I love him and he loves me! I just know he loves me! I feel like the world were spinning so fast and I have this sensation that anything is possible!

- That's love for you, _Ma Cheire_! Now we have to get you changed! You are my responsibility and as the Fashionista that I am, I cannot allow such a beautiful girl hide in such a monstrosity as man clothes! You take that off and we are going to get you into better clothes!

- Well I have my normal clothes, but I only brought a t-shirt and some blue jeans. I was trying to be practical- Angelina said careless about what she wore, she was more concentrated in Tamaki.

- Oh no you don't! You are not wearing that! You are lucky, I had to give a dress to one of my customers here in Japan but turns out she had a last minute flight to London. This is your chance to use one of my models again!

- Oh Genevieve, you have been so nice to me! I don't even know what to do to thank you!

- By making my cousin happy and wearing my designs you are thanking me! You may not know this, but you have a unique type of body that all of my designs look astonishing in you! If you weren't in school I would totally ask you to become a model and always wear my designs!

- Genevieve that is so nice, and I would love to be your model, but I have my responsibilities as well. And besides, I'm sure that your designs will look great on any person- Angelina smiled and hugged Genevieve.

- Now, now _Ma Petit Cherie_ you must get ready for your great encounter with the _amore_ of your life! Come, Come!- Genevieve clapped and rushed Angelina to the bathroom. Since Angelina couldn't get in the girls restroom without changing, Genevieve checked inside and saw that there was no one, so Angelina went in.

- Just wait and see, you are going to be gorgeous!

- But this is a casual meeting, I'm not going to a dinner. So no excessive Make up!

- _Ma Cherie_, have I ever failed you?- said Genevieve putting her hands on her hips.

- Well, no. But its never too late to fail- Angelina smiled jokingly- do your magic.

And so Genevieve did. She prepared Angelina with a cute aquamarine dress with ruffles down on the side, knee length and was strapless. On hair and Makeup she had her hair down and one side behind the ear, her lips were covered with a vanilla flavored lipgloss and her eyes were covered in a blue white-ish shadow, and as always Genevieve left out the blush. Angelina already knew why so she decided not to make more questions and just have fun with everything.

* * *

*Ding-dong*

- Welcome _Messier_ Suoh, I will announce you to _Mademoiselle_ Éclair- said one of the maids of the Tonerre mansion. Since Tamaki had been going there frequently, they all knew that he was visiting Éclair.

- Tamaki, what a pleasant surprise- said Éclair walking down the stairs minutes later in a red dress that seemed more like a sleeping robe than a dress.

- Well it's not going to be so pleasant after what I tell you- said Tamaki grabbing air so he could calm his nerves.

- What is wrong? Did your Grandmother suffer anything? Or was it your Father? You have the face as if someone were dead.

- Éclair, what I'm going to say, is not going to be easy so I think it's best you sit down and let me tell you- said Tamaki very serious.

- What is wrong my dear?- said Éclair with preoccupation as she sot closer to him. She tried to put her hand in his chest, but he grabbed it with his hands and pulled it peside her.

- Éclair, I want to call off the wedding!

- What? Wait if someone in your family it's obvious you would want to do such a thing but I think we are going to have to plan soon the day.

- No Éclair, I'm not postponing it. I'm calling it off, permanently- said Tamaki as serious as he could.

- But Tamaki, you can't…..I mean, you and I…But we had plans….

- I'm sorry but we won't be fulfilling those plans. Don't you see, I don't love you, this marriage would never work!

- It's that commoner, right? You are bewitched by her! She is nothing but a worthless…..

- I am not letting you talk about Angelina that way! She is much better person than you will ever hope to be!

- Tamaki, you don't understand. This marriage wasn't supposed to be about love in the first place, it's about power and positions. Your family needs my family!

- The Suoh Company is rich on its own- said Tamaki.

- Yes but your Grandmother needs this so her company can be even more powerful. She hates you Tamaki, but she is willing to let go of the past and let you run the company if you have a heir to the company.

- Then I will have the Heir of the Company with Angelina! I will marry her!

- You can't! Your Grandmother is never going to accept a commoner in her family. Tamaki I know you don't love me, but I was willing to let you do anything with this marriage if you married me. I was going to save you from the clutches of your grandmother.

- And in return I would be in _your_ clutches, no thanks. I prefer to be free and in love with Angelina than married with you- said Tamaki completely serious. Éclair had never seen his so gloom before. It was almost a different Tamaki.

- Well it's the truth. I was even going to let you see your mother….

- My Mother? How do you know my Mother?

- She works for me- said Éclair with all her calmness- She has told me everything about you. She told me her story and how she wanted to see her son. She wants you to be happy, and…..

- And my happiness in beside Angelina. She has always told me that her happiness was always beside my father.

- And yet your father knew better and went back to Japan. She let him leave because it was the right thing. And in this moment the right thing that you can do is stay at my side.

- Éclair, I know you want me to stay at your side, but if you say that you truly love me, you will let me go- said Tamaki- I have to leave, I'm supposed to meet someone soon and I can't be late.

Éclair didn't say a word, she just stayed completely serious and looking deeply at Tamaki. Tamaki turned around left the room. Éclair was completely destroyed. But not completely.

"_I swear to you Tamaki Suoh, you are going to pay for this! You and that commoner will pay!"_

* * *

Angelina was nervous. She didn't know what to do or even say. Tamaki was late, he told her to meet him in the restaurant in ten minutes. She had been waiting for him 20 minutes. Where was he? What if he turned back? What if Éclair forced him to stay? What if he doesn't love her anymore?

- Angelina! Thank goodness you are still here!

Angelina turned around and saw a panting Tamaki holding so many things in his hands. In one arm he was holding a bouquet of red roses, in the other a teddy bear and in his hand a box of chocolates. He had a balloon tied to his wrist and a box in the other hand.

- Tamaki! I was beginning to worry, your note said 10 minutes and well it's been 20. What is all this?

- Angelina I have been an idiot! No I think an idiot acts better than I did, because even an idiot keeps his love. I know you wont forgive me and I deserve all the bad things but please let me gain back your trust. That's why I brought all these gifts so you could forgive me.

- That's not necessary- said Angelina standing up.

- You wont forgive me?

- Tamaki, I should be slapping you, I should scream at you for the amount of tears I shed for you…..

- I deserve that and more! I deserve so many punishments by the single thought that I made you suffer so much! But please, please forgive me! Will suffer all my life knowing that I made you suffer but please take a little suffering away by forgiving me.

- Tamaki stop the drama bus just one second al leave all that stuff on the table- said Angelina as she helped him leave everything in the table- Tamaki, I really hated the way you made me feel. You made me feel like I was worth so little, as if I didn't deserve your love. And for a moment I thought I didn't deserve it.

- I know and…

- Shush!- Angelina put her fingers in his lips- I forgive you Tamaki. I truly forgive you. My brother told me that you only did it to protect me. And that makes me realize that you truly care for me.

- I care for you a lot! And I…..I….I love you!

- Oh Tamaki, I love you too!- Angelina hugged Tamaki and he kissed her lightly in his her lips. The stood together, the place they belonged. Her lips tasted like sweet glory, something he had longed to try for such a long time, those lips that had been tempting him since the day he met her. Each moment, their kisses got more and more passionate, so much that in the moment that they separated their lips, they both breathed deeply to catch heir breath.

- Promise me that you will never let go!- said Angelina with her hands covering his face.

- I promise, I will love you till the day I can't love no more- He sealed his promise with another deep kiss that promised great passion, tenderness, and love.

-Angelina, I have a big question to ask you.

- Yes Tamaki?- Angelina's eyes sparkled with a mixture of love, happiness and passion for the man that stood before her.

- Angelina, will you be my girlfriend?- he asked with a huge smile on his lips.

- I don't know….maybe….OF COURSE I WILL!- Angelina hugged him and kissed his lips once more. Sealing that promise and that future that seemed so bright for both of them.

_A.N. __Wooo! I made this happy again! I was sick of all the sad parts! Ha Éclair got dissed! LOL XD_

_I am so happy so many of you have enjoyed this story! I went out for the weekend and suddenly I had like a ton of people who have added me into their favorites and also my other stories! And for that I thank you all! Leave me a note if you like it or even a review, I love hearing from you guys! ^^ _

_I have been progressing in my finals, I still have this week and next week plus (June 19) I have my entrance exam! ^^ Ok I know I talk a lot about that but seriously I am soooooo nervous and so excited at the same time! I mean Im finishing a chapter in my life to open another one, its so, I don't know how to explain it but its good. One can only adapt to the changes, change is necessary for life and for everyone! _

_Got to book it! Love Ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: *Bella and Edward stand in the forest*

- I know the truth- said Bella

- Then say it- said Edward-…..out loud…

- Usangie doesn't own OHSHC.

**Chapter 14**

Angelina's excitement was on its fullest that Monday. Her huge smile was entirely the greatest adornment on her face. But she wasn't the only one with a huge smile on her face. Once Elizabeth came back from her date with Kyoya, she too was floating on air.

- What happened with you?- asked Angelina in total amazement.

- I think….I'm in love- Elizabeth somehow confused.

- Does that mean that the date with Kyoya-senpai went well?

- More than well! He was a bit over the top and telling me all about how he was rich and shit. But then I slapped him and before my hand reached his face, he grabbed it and pulled me into a kiss. One of the greatest and deepest kisses I have ever received- Elizabeth sighed at the remembrance of that kiss.

- Well I got a kiss too!- cheered Angelina- From none other than Tamaki Suoh!

- So the idiot finally came back to his senses, huh? How many smacks did you give him?

- No I didn't hit him or anything. He went to me, well at the moment I was Angel, and he told me that he was miserable and that he loved me. I told him that if he loved me so much he should quit the wedding and go with me.

- Holy Numeral! He did that? Got to admit, I was starting to doubt that idiot would come back to his senses.

- Hey that's my boyfriend you're talking about. If anyone can call him an idiot, that's me, only me!

- Boyfriend? Whoa! He really did want to be with you! What happened with Éclair?

- Beats me!- Angelina shrugged- And I literally don't care. All I can think of my dear Tamaki! Oh Lizzie I'm exploding from excitement!

* * *

Once back at Ouran, everyone had found out Tamaki had broken up with Éclair. But now all the girls thought he was single, which meant that many were slapping the sidewalk for him (**A.N.** I know it's a weird fraise but it means that they were in love or hitting on him). Angelina had to build up a lot of courage to be quiet and not burst of jealousy. She knew that they all loved him since he was the king of the host club, but what's more irritating is that they were hitting on him straight in front of her. Plus Tamaki was flirting as well.

- You and I need to talk!- said Angelina once they were alone.

- What? No kiss?- he grabbed her by the arm and gently kissed her. Once she separated she needed seconds to concentrate on what she had to say.

- Ok you need to tell everyone we are a couple. I can't stand those girls flirting with you as if you didn't have a girlfriend.

- I sense jealousy here- said Tamaki smiling.

- Yes I'm jealous, how can I not be jealous?- she pouted.

- _Mon amour_ you shouldn't be- He laughed- you are the only woman that occupies my thoughts and dreams. Don't you see I'm a prisoner of your love?

- Those sweet words are the ones you tell all your guests. How can I know that you aren't just saying that to calm me?

- Because I can never lie to you. You are too precious to me to lie, every word, every phrase, every kiss holds my great passion and love that I hold for you- He grabbed hand and kissed it gently- I love you.

- I love you too- she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him close and kissed him passionately. His kisses demonstrated passion, love and tenderness, the seemed to be giving love and not taking love.

Suddenly the door of the room opened and Angelina turned and saw Hikaru standing at the door. He looked in shock as Tamaki was still holding her. He turned and ran as fast as he could.

- Oh no, Hikaru- said Angelina putting one hand on her chest.

- He has fallen for you- Tamaki said seriously- He is in love. And now he suffers.

- I just wish he could find someone else. I explained to him that I didn't love him, and yet…

- He kissed you. And you don't know how much that hurt me Angelina.

- Tamaki, I wasn't the one who kissed him, he kissed me. I was crying and suddenly he grabbed me and it happened.

- He needs someone else, cause you are mine you hear- he grabbed her wait and pulled her tightly- Only mine!

The he kissed her ardently and possessed her lips completely.

* * *

Angelina was already taken. On one side Hikaru was happy for her happiness. But on the other, he was sad to see that Angelina had chosen someone that wasn't him. A tear rolled down his eyes and suddenly he bumped into Kaoru.

- Bro! What's wrong?- Kaoru asked worried.

- It's nothing- Hikaru said cleaning the tear from his cheek.

- Oh come on Hikaru! I have known you since we were born. We keep no secrets from each other- Kaoru has holding Hikaru from his shoulders- It's because of Angelina, isn't it?

- Yes- Hikaru cried- She is going out with Tono.

- Hikaru you knew that she never wanted you. You knew you were risking your heart when you started helping Angie.

- I know! I know! I was only hoping…

- That Angie would forget about Tono and run to you? No Hikaru, she is in love with him completely and there is nothing you can do about it- Kaoru said then looked at the time- Holy crap! I got to get going, I am receiving a letter from Rachel today.

- Seems like you are the only happy twin. You can go with her. I am happy you found love with Rachel, even when she lives in America and you live in Japan.

- Yeah, I know. Oh Bro, if only I could see you so happy. Gotta go! Are you sure you don't need me here?

- Naa I'm fine. You go with Rachel and give her my regards for me.

- Thanks I will- Kaoru left Hikaru and once again Hikaru's emotions got the best of him. Tears rolled through his cheeks in a sign of a broken heart. He couldn't say that he LOVED Angelina, but he had a hope that she would like him. "_Its difficult. Love is difficult. Love sucks!" _he thought.

* * *

- Yay! Angie-chan is happy!- cheered Hunny when he saw Angelina come in the music room by the hand of Tamaki.

- Aww, thanks Hunny-sempai- She went to Hunny and hugged him- If it weren't for your advice, I would be suffering right about now.

- No prob, Angie-chan!- Hunny smiled- Anything for my best friend!

Angelina got inside and prepared her music for the act, but she just couldn't pick a song. She went through her entire book of songs. What song?

- Is everything ok?- asked Kyoya interrupting her thoughts.

- As it can get, I can't choose a song- said Angelina.

- Let me see that- Kyoya grabbed Angelina's notebook and looked at all of the songs in her notebook. Some of them he pouted, one of them he made a disgusted face, and in another he smiled and nodded- This one.

He pointed in her notebook the song he liked. "_The only exception"_ by Paramore. Angelina smiled and gave a poke to Kyoya on his arm.

- Heard you had a good time with Lizzie- she smiled sneakily- did you enjoy your date?

- It was acceptable- he said evasively.

- Oh come on robot! You like her- she teased.

- Maybe. But other than the fact that we cleared out some details from your contract, I have nothing to discuss with you about my dinner with Ms. Grey- He said looking nervously yet never loosing his cool.

- Damn rich robot Bastard!

- I'll take that as a complement- he bowed- good day Angelina.

"_Ooookaaaayyyy that went nowhere! He totally likes her_" thought Angelina smiling to herself.

Angelina prepared herself for the act. She saw how everyone else was preparing as well. Hunny was eating his pre-hosting cake while Mori was just standing nest to Hunny. Kyoya was calculating the profits of today and putting it in his notebook, even when she noticed that he suddenly got distracted at times. Oddly or not, the twins were missing. But then she saw Tamaki preparing his couch. He looked at her and their eyes seemed to say more than words could ever describe.

When the guests arrived, so did the twins. They were panting but they took their positions. Everyone was seated with their favorite host and were ready for the performance. Angelina came out and began to sing. She used her guitar this time and once she began with the first notes of the song, all the girls squealed of excitement.

_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind. _

_Broke his own, and I watched as he tried to read a simple letter._

_And mi Mama swore that she would never let herself again._

_And that was the day that I promised I'd sing of love, if it does not exist_

_But darling…_

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception, _

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face._

_And I always live like this, keeping a comfortable….. distance._

_Up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Cause non of it was ever worth the risk…._

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception, _

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception._

_I gotta tight live with my reality but I can't _

_Let go what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the mourning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof that it's not a dream_

_Oooaaahhh!_

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception, _

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception, _

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception._

_And I'm my way to believe it_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believe it_

All the girls burst into applause and even stood up to cheer for Angelina. But to everyone's surprise, even Angelina's, was what Tamaki did.

He stood up and clapped as well, but he slowly walked to the stage and once he got on he got close to Angelina and in front of all the girls, he kissed her. He demonstrated his love for Angelina in many ways, but the kiss was just the wrapper of the love candy. Angelina blushed and looked at Tamaki, who turned to the crowd and announced:

- Everyone, I would like all of you to know, that I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with Ms. Angelina Williams.

Some girls squealed, some burst into tears saying "NOT AGAIN!" and many just stood there in shock. But everyone knew that those two were in love, and this time they weren't going to hide it.

Once the hosting was over, all the hosts gathered. Everyone was happy for the couple, all except Hikaru (well Kyoya and Mori never show their feelings so let's just say that inside, they were jumping from excitement). Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door.

- Excuse me, I'm looking for Kaoru Hitachiin- said a girl who had long dark burnet hair with a very white complexion and thin. She was pretty plus adding that she seemed like a foreigner. She seemed from America.

- Rachel? Oh my god! What are you doing here?- Kaoru ran to her and hugged her tight. He raised her in the air and then as he lowered her, he kissed her passionately.

- Now that's a welcome kiss!- she said giggling- I came for vacations. I had the opportunity to chose where I wanted to spend them, so I decided Japan. I'm so happy that I'm here with you.

- No, my dear, the happiness is all mine!-said Kaoru held her in the air and as he lowered her, kissed her passionately.

- Ok you two break it up- said another girl who entered behind Rachel, she too had was thin yet she had golden brown hair and cut short- I have enough without having a boyfriend, now you two are going to be all lovey dobi all the time.

- Oh shut it Sour Puss!- said Rachel who was hugging Kaoru.

- Introduction please!- said Kyoya.

- Oh, pardon my manners, my name is Rachel Willows, Kaoru's girlfriend. And this sour but is my Bff, Nicole Bennet.

- Pleasure to meet you-Nicole bowed politely.

- It's a pleasure to have you here, Ms. Bennet- said Kyoya- I'm Kyoya Ootori, vice president of the host club. The cute boy is Mitzukuni Haninozuka and the tall one is called Takashi Morinozuka, both called Hunny and Mori respectably, the blond one is Tamaki Suoh, our president, and his girlfriend Angelina Williams, who is our main performer here. And of course you know the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru is your friend's boyfriend and the other twin is Hikaru.

- Nice to meet you all, but please, just call me Nicole, Ms. Bennet is my sister- Nicole wrinkled her nose a little when she was talking about something she didn't like.

- So what brings you to our neck of the woods Nicole?- asked Angelina.

- Just accompanying this girl here, making sure she stays out of trouble.

- HA I feel ya! I have that trouble with my Bff. Her name is Elizabeth Grey.

- Last I heard, it was the other way around- said Kyoya.

- But off robot!- said Angelina pouting.

- Awww my Angie looks soo cute when she pouts!- said Tamaki hugging Angelina. Everyone rolled their eyes.

- Hey why don't we go out and celebrate that Rachel arrived- suggested Kaoru.

- Not a bad idea- said Tamaki- Where to?

- I know this restaurant that sells the best food in town- said Kaoru- plus they have a Karaoke!

- And what are we waiting for? Let's go!- said Hunny cheering.

- Can we take Ms. Grey too?- asked Kyoya.

- Yes we can take her- said Kaoru smiling.

And so everyone went out to the restaurant. All of them enjoying their dinner, well not all of them.

_A.N. Bonjour__ my dear readers! I am very nervous thanks for asking! I know you are all yelling "Usangie, why the heck did you take so long?" Ok one, I have entrance exam and two, I have graduation. That pretty much covers every excuse. _

_Moving on! I have to say that I have a new reviewer who gave me a GREAT idea! (Well I was going to add a new OC anyways but I'm glad you gave me your opinion either way ^^). The rest of you have such wonderful reviews! I can never get tired of them! You guys rock my world! Big kisses to all of you!_

_Got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: ! Na just kidding I just don't own OHSHC!

**Chapter 15**

The night was going incredible! There was food, friends, love, dance and Karaoke! They had all ordered to eat. Considering Kaoru knew Rachel's tastes, he picked a pizza place where the food was nice, the people were in a family atmosphere and the noise of laughing and weird singing filled the room. Kaoru was hugging Rachel all he could while Nicole only rolled her eyes. The same with Tamaki and Angelina, but this time Hikaru was rolling his eyes. Kyoya was sitting next to Elizabeth while complaining about why they couldn't have gone to a better restaurant. Lizzie was rolling her eyes but still observing Kyoya. Mori and Hunny were just eating pizza and enjoying the night. Hunny begged Mori to sing with him on the karaoke, but he just said "no".

- Oh that's right, you don't sing- giggled Hunny.

- No, not in front of people- Mori said seriously.

- So you sing when there are no people around?- asked Nicole- That leaves to, where?

- Shower- was all he said.

- This guy is weird- Nicole raised her eyebrow and looked somewhere else.

- Oh he just isn't communicative- said Hunny- Since most of the talking is done by me Takashi doesn't have to say much, and better yet he prefers it to stay that way.

- Don't worry- said Angelina smiling- you'll get used to it. I know it took me a while to get used to these weirdos.

They all laughed. Hunny decided to go to the karaoke to sing and he was chosen a partner from the rest of the girls from the restaurant. A small girl was chosen, though she looked small, she seemed to be exactly like Hunny. Her name was Hotaru. She was exactly like Hunny, but in a more feminine way. They sang one of Hunny's favorite songs, "_Don't go breaking my heart_" by Elton John and Kiki Dee.

- Seems like most of us has found romance- said Tamaki. He had taken Angelina outside for some fresh air and left everyone else inside.

- Well not all of us- said Angelina, pointing to Hikaru.

- Well I don't know what to do in this situation. I mean, normally I help people who are in trouble, but he wants you. And I'm not willing to share.

- You are quite possessive Mr. Suoh- Angelina joked.

- And you Ms. Williams are very kind and caring with everyone else, but with me you are passionate and romantic- Tamaki smiled- And I would like you to stay that way.

- It depends on who I'm with- she smiled seductively- Seems I only act this way when I'm with you. It's getting chilly out here.

- You want me to hug you?- he also smiled seductively.

- Yes, but let's go inside as well. I want to eat more pizza- Angelina laughed as they both went inside. Everyone was having fun. They seemed to be leaving their troubles away. But Angelina could see Hikaru was completely somber, as well as Nicole. "_This girl_" she thought _"She could make the difference. Maybe she could help Hikaru_"

- Why don't we all go dancing?- suggested Angelina- That way we could get our food to go down better.

- Good idea Angie- said Kaoru grabbing Rachel. Once on the dance floor, a song began to play, it was "_Last Dance_" by Donna Summer. Great, a slow song to get the feeling up. Even when the tempo went up, those two were hugging.

Kyoya tried to take Elizabeth but she was insisting she didn't dance. After a lot of convincing, she accepted. Kyoya took Lizzie and slowly danced, even when Lizzie looked bored, inside her heart was pounding like crazy. Hunny grabbed her new friend Hotaru and danced as well. Tamaki didn't last much till he grabbed Angelina by the waist and danced with her as well. Tamaki demonstrated his moves on the dancefloor, imitating his John Travolta moves and twirling Angelina who also got the "Disco Fever", but she was laughing as she was dancing.

The only ones left in the table were Nicole and Hikaru.

- Hey, where's Mori-sempai?- asked Hikaru.

- Oh the creepy tall dude? He said "Bathroom" and left- said Nicole in a bored tone- I hope that guy is potty trained too. He doesn't seem to be people trained either.

- Well that's just the way he is. So what's a pretty girl like yourself all lonely?- Hikaru asked making small talk. Being alone always made him bored, he needed to talk to feel ok.

- I think I should ask you the same thing- Nicole raised her eyebrow- Look, I'm sorry if I'm being bitchy, but I just got out of this stupid relation and I prefer to be bitchy than be weak.

- Same here, I know I shouldn't talk about these things, but seeing as how we are both victims of a same battle I guess I could tell you.

- You want to go first or should I?

- Doesn't matter- shrugged Hikaru- I got my heart broken out a love that wasn't corresponded. I fell in love and she was in love with someone else. Even when I knew she could never correspond, I helped her when she was sad for that guy she wanted, just hoping that she would leave that love and love me.

- You think that's shitty, wait till you listen to my story. I was in this ten month relationship with this guy. I was going to his house one night after dance class, I'm a dancer since I was six, and I felt something was wrong. I entered his room and saw clothes on the floor aside from many bottles of beer. I checked his bed and beside him was a girl, completely naked. I had an intense discussion with him and that skank and ended the relationship.

- Ouch! And I thought I had it rough- said Hikaru- You seriously are hurt.

- Yeah well, I decided I don't need a man to make me happy. But how can you stop thinking of romance when your BFF/sister is always talking about her relationship with her boyfriend. I came here to get my mind cleared and it seems like Rachel only picked this place to be with her beloved Kaoru- she said rolling her eyes and talking sarcastically.

- You talk a lot- remarked Hikaru.

- I know, but that's why people love me- she said sarcastically.

- Ok you seriously need to stop being so sarcastic and get your act together- said Hikaru- I'm not saying I understand you, cause I don't. But no man is worth becoming a bitch.

- Ok Mr. Wise guy, what do you suggest I do? Cry my eyes out? Become a nun? Or better yet a slut and forget the pain in heart by selling my body?

"_That last one wasn't such a bad idea_" thought Hikaru " _What am thinking? I am depressed, why did I have that thought over a girl I don't even know?_"

Hikaru looked at Nicole. She was pretty, a bit different from Angelina. She had butterscotch eyes and brown short hair. Her white skin gave her an ethereal look plus her lips were bigger than Angelina's. He saw she had a good body structure for a girl her age, though Angelina had a taller and more feminine body. Nicole's breast were smaller than Angelina's, but that wasn't circumstantial. Wait, why did Hikaru have these thoughts?

- Hey my eyes are here- she pointed to her eyes- not on my boobs.

- Sorry, I…Wasn't….looking….I was….only….- he stuttered.

- Look lets just leave that conversation, I need serious distraction right about now- she looked around and decided to get into the groove- Wanna dance?

- I….don't dance- Hikaru said. Ok maybe he was lying, but that moment he preferred to stay put.

- Oh come on liar, anyone can dance. They just don't have the guts to do it- she winked- Now either you dance with me or I will nag you all night. Your pick.

- Do you always get what you want?- asked Hikaru raising his eyebrow.

- Yes, if I don't I pursue it. Now get up and dance- Nicole dragged Hikaru to the dancefloor and suddenly the song changed. "_Murder on the dancefloor_" by Sophie Ellis Bextor went on.

- Nice, disco- said Hikaru- Don't they have any other musical variety?

- And you said I talk too much, shut your yap hole and dance- she grabbed him by his neck and danced close to him. Of course she demonstrated that all those dance classes were useful in that type of situation. She moved with grace and so did Hikaru. He wasn't being exaggerated in his dance moves but nor was he being lazy. He had just the right moves and he even carried Nicole in some parts. In the slow part of the song, they were together looking at each other. Hikaru could see in her eyes many feelings that were in her heart. She seemed to be enjoying the dance but at the same time she was sad.

Hikaru had many hatreds, and one of them was when a man was unfaithful to a woman. He felt like he could punch any guy who could break any woman's heart. Of course He felt sympathy for Nicole, but something else was brewing in this pot filled with emotions.

"_Attraction_" he thought "_simple attraction. Its natural in any person, Nicole is a looker and she can take the breath out of any guy with her simple presence, but let's not get carried away_"

He forced himself to calm down and get back to dancing. Once the song ended they were looking at each other. Her butterscotch eyes were very powerful, they could make any man get down on the floor. Of course he wasn't going to do that! They heard the other hosts returning to the table and getting their things.

- I think we should call it a night- said Kyoya- tomorrow we have school and we need to do our homework. Well at least I do.

- I think so too- said Lizzie- Mr. Ootori I thank you for asking me out once more, even when we aren't discussing anything legal or negotiable.

- Oh could you too stop acting so stiff and kiss already- said Angelina- You two are seriously two huge stuck ups.

- I prefer the term "Serious and mysterious"- said Kyoya.

- Mysterious my ass! You two might be mysterious but together you're feelings are way too obvious- said Angelina.

Kyoya just rolled his eyes and gave Elizabeth her coat- Can I offer you a ride home? My limo is just outside.

- Thanks, I guess I could. Angie I have to discuss some terms with Mr. Ootori, I'll see you at home- Elizabeth acted as serious as she could, but once Kyoya and her were alone in the limo she let it all out. She kissed passionately that prepotencious idiot she had been yearning to kiss. They had agreed that they would act indifferent in front of everyone, but seeing Kyoya and being close to him while she danced, she was less than indifferent to him.

- Tell me again why I can't kiss those sexy lips of yours in public?- Lizzie asked between kisses.

- Right now I can't remember- Kyoya said too distracted in kissing her lips- It had something to do with our reputations or something like that.

Their eyes were dark by the amount of passion they had bottled up all night. Lizzie was sitting on his lap facing him while wrapping her legs around his waist. Kyoya was touching every centimeter of her back and toying with her bra. She gave a small smack on his hands and made a "no-no" while smiling.

- You have to be a good boy Kyoya. If you like it then you should put a ring on it.

- How can I be a good boy when you are sitting like this?- he said kissing her lips passionately.

- I don't know how, but you are not getting in my pants. At least not tonight- she smiled seductively.

- Why are you torturing me woman? What did I do to get this?

- You were a prejudicial jerk who was asking me out on a date so he could humiliate me. But you never counted on my power to seduce you.

- Yeah well once I saw those two vicious blue eyes and those long sexy legs I knew I was done for- he laughed.

- And here I thought my brain was what attracted you- she made a half smile.

- Well your brain seduced me and your legs were the final touch- he smirked.

- I'm glad to know, now, where were we?

- I think we were doing this- he kissed her lips again, every kiss more passionate and possessive than the last.

* * *

- Ok, I'll take Angelina to her house- suggested Tamaki.

- Fine by me!- said Angelina- what about you guys?

- Well Hotaru is leaving with her family and I'm leaving with Takashi- said Hunny- speaking of witch, where is he?

Suddenly Mori came in and looked at everyone and the only word that came out of him was "Bathroom" and "Bye" they left. That only left Kaoru, Rachel, Hikaru and Nicole.

- We'll take you guys home- said Kaoru hugging Rachel.

- Will you stop hugging me- Rachel laughed- People are going to think that we are stuck with super glue

- I don't know if you've noticed, but I give a flying tuck what people think- said Kaoru kissing Rachel in her cheek.

- And that's one of the reasons why I became your girlfriend-smiled Rachel- Ok lets go, you have a lot of work tomorrow and I don't want to be the cause of you failing in class.

- I don't promise you that I won't be daydreaming in class because of you- laughed Kaoru.

- Stop it!- yelled Nicole- Can we just leave? THANK YOU!

- I am in favor with what Nicole says, I wanna go home- said Hikaru.

- Alright sourpusses!- said Rachel rolling her eyes- We'll see you tomorrow Tamaki, Angelina. It was a pleasure to meet you two.

- The pleasure was all mine- said Tamaki- Hope you two have a pleasant vacation here in Japan.

- Thanks, we will!- smiled Rachel.

The four of them left the restaurant and went to the apartment where they were staying. It was a bit small, but fit for their necessities. It was located in a small suburban area and there was a park just in front of it. Kaoru asked Hikaru to entertain Nicole so he could say goodbye to Rachel the way it was supposed to be. Since she was a violent "kill all romance" campaign.

- So they left you to baby-sit me while those two get it on?- said Nicole sarcastically- Why doesn't that surprise me?

- Am I that bad as company? I mean I know I'm not the handsomest in the bunch but…..

- You are- interrupted Nicole- don't get me wrong but I just wanted to get in bed and sleep for…..I don't know…..20 or 50 years.

- That's a shame because I was wondering if you would like to go out with me for dinner- said Hikaru smiling his cute smile.

- Oh- Nicole said surprised- I don't know, I mean I got to tell Rachel and…

- Rachel will be with Kaoru and you will be with me, no worries. Now if you don't want to go I can understand.

- I don't know. It's too soon to be dating.

- Technically it won't be a date, just a dinner. No feelings involved. I always do this when I need to get distracted.

- Ask girls out?

- No, go out for dinner, eating in general. So what do you say?

Nicole doubted a second and then gave a half smile- Sure, why not.

- So I'll pick you up at seven, and wear a dress- he said smiling as his brother was coming down the stairs. Kaoru gave a pat in Hikaru's shoulder. He smiled and gave a small kiss in Nicole's cheek- It was a pleasure to meet you Nicole. See you tomorrow.

Nicole rushed to her apartment like a little scared kitten. This was just too much, she just left a relationship and now she was going on a date with Hikaru Hitachiin. He did say it was just a dinner, there shouldn't be any worries. Then why did her heart pound so fast when he kissed her cheek? It was a simple kiss with no feeling, it didn't have any feeling. Or did it?

_A.N. Bonjour ma petit __readers__! __I have just gone through the most horrorific experience ever! COLLEGE ENTRANCE EXAM! *Beethoven's 5__th__ intro* Yes people, I just had my entrance exam! And I cannot begin to tell you how awful you feel after it. Naaa JK its alright, it was a bit simple, well I'm going for teacher and my test is different and more reading parts than anything. I am just crossing my fingers so I can get in! I mean 130 places and 500 students who took the exam, that's going to be hard to beat!_

_Anyways, getting distracted in other things! I am in a lazy week since I'm already on vacation and my Mother wants me to be at the ranch so as always don't expect me to update so soon! I know, it sucks! But I get to see WAY TOO MUCH TV. Plus I was watching this show that I haven't seen in ages called Capitan Tsubasa, and damn he is way cute! Coincidence or destiny that it involves Soccer when the FIFA cup is on, which by the way, no offence to anyone who cheers for the French team but MEXICO WHOOPED FRENCH ASS! Yes people I love soccer!(even though I don't play it) And since I'm Mexican I gotta cheer for my team! GO CHICHARITO! (FYI that's the nickname of the star player of the Mexican selection, his name is Javier Hernandez and he is so DAMN CUTE! HE IS MINE SO HANDS OFF!) _

_I wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given me their support! You guys are the best. Also those who have added me into their Favorites and are checking in on this story, thanks a million, but it would be sweet to hear your opinions too so don't be shy and give me your thoughts! _

_Ok__ I know I make way too long but I can't help it! So as always got to book it! Love yal!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Give me an I! Give me a Don't! Give me an own! Give me an OHSHC! What does that spell? I DON'T OWN OHSHC!

**Chapter 16**

- Tamaki get in here!- Yuzuru Suoh said to his son who was on his way out of the door. Yuzuru was in his office and Tamaki went in with vigilant steps. Tamaki could see the storm about to brew! And it was a hell of a storm! "_Better get this over with_" he thought.

- You wanted to see me Father?- Tamaki asked innocently.

- Yes, Tamaki, have a seat- Yuzuru pointed and Tamaki obeyed- I want you to explain to me this nonsense that I have been hearing about you calling your wedding off. Is this true?

- Yes father, I called off my wedding with Éclair- Tamaki stated seriously.

- Why? We had an agreement with the Tonerre family that depend on you marring that girl. Do you realize what you have done?

- Yes father, but in my opinion Éclair and I are not meant for each other. Of course she may feel a certain attraction to me now, but in the end she will find her mistake after she marries me. I think that it was best for both of us. The Suoh Company is rich on its own and doesn't have to co-depend on Grand Tonerre.

- You are right, but it wasn't your decision to make to call it off. Your grandmother….

- Grandmother can fight all she wants but I am never marring Éclair Tonerre and that is final! I don't love her….

- This wasn't about love Tamaki! This was an agreement! A contract if you must. You were to marry to that girl for political reasons.

- I will not marry a girl having felt no love for her! I am in love with someone else and I plan to make HER my wife!

- Who may I ask- said Yuzuru with giddy excitement- Is she cute? Is she beautiful?

- Father that is something you will have to see for yourself. She is everything and more! She is beautiful and delicate, filled with passion and love about life and everything around it. Plus she sings like the angels!

- She seems to be a great person!- Yuzuru exclaimed.

- Yes well if you saw her you would not doubt to make her your daughter in law. But I think Grandmother would not like her, she is a commoner.

- Oh really- Yuzuru put his hands on his chin in a thinking pose- I'll tell you what, I want to meet her, if she is as great as you say she is I will defend you in front of Mother. But I expect her to be here tonight.

- Yes Father, You are going to love her!- Tamaki smiled satisfied that his Angelina will shine like she always does.

* * *

-GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!- Angelina exclaimed once she got to school on Wednesday with her huge smile as she always had ever since she and Tamaki became a couple. Though she was always a happy-go-lucky person, it was the special excitement in her voice that made the difference.

- Good morning Angie!- Kaoru smiled as well. Kaoru and Rachel had spent all week dating and there was not a day where he wouldn't take his time to see her. Nicole just stayed with the hosts or with Hikaru. Angelina and Nicole became instant friends and were hanging out as well. Nicole was a tad bit more sarcastic than Angelina, but it was exactly that sarcastic whit that made her special. Hikaru had been going out with Nicole all week as well, but it was mindless dates, nothing special or out of the ordinary, or so they wanted it to be. In the mornings the hosts would go to school and in the afternoons, even in club time, Rachel and Nicole would come with them and they would hang out. The ones who were very odd were Kyoya and Elizabeth. For some strange reason, they acted all stiff and serious in front of every one else, but when they disappeared, Elizabeth would come back with her hair all messed up and both had redder lips.

- Ok you two, enough with the happy all the time thing, it gets annoying- Hikaru rolled his eyes.

- Look who is the sourpuss now!- Angelina laughed- And here I thought that dating Nicole was going to get him in a good mood.

- I am not dating Nicole- Hikaru defended himself- We just hang out some times.

- Yeah- Angelina said sarcastically- And I'm Demi Lovato!

- Its true!- Hikaru said- whether you believe me or not is your problem.

- Chillax bro, we are just joking- said Kaoru patting Hikaru in the back- But it would be cute that you two would get together. That way all the hosts would have a couple. You and Nicole, Me and Rachel, Angie and Tono, Hunny-sempai with his new friend Hotaru, and Kyoya-sempai with Elizabeth.

- What about Mori-sempai?- asked Hikaru.

- I don't know about him, but yet again he never tells his feeling or problems so maybe he has a girlfriend somewhere- Kaoru shrugged.

- Look lets go to class, and forget this conversation, ok?- Hikaru shook his head and walked directly to homeroom as Angelina and Kaoru followed. The both shrugged as they didn't understand Hikaru's problem, so they continued like nothing happened. Suddenly Angelina's phone rang in the middle of class, she had forgotten to put it in vibrator so the tone sang in the middle of the class.

"_How can I decide what's right, when you're clouding up my mind, I can't win you're loosing the fight all the time. How can I ever own what's mine, when you're always taking sides. Well you won't take away my pride, no not this time, not this time._

_How did we get here! When I used to know you so right! How did we get here. Well I think I know!"_

- Ups! My bad!- Angelina said. She picked up the phone and answered it- Hello?

- Can you skip class?- it was Tamaki.

- Oh yes Dad! Is she ok?- Angelina faked a concerned voice.

- Ill meet you in the music room in ten minutes- Tamaki said laughing.

- Yes Dad, I'm going to see her- Angelina hung up and looked at the teacher- I'm deeply sorry but my dad just called and told me my mother had a huge disease and she needs me to take care of her. You must excuse me.

- You are excused- The teacher nodded. Angelina rushed to get her things and went directly to Music room 3. She went inside and saw Tamaki sitting on one of the sofas. He smiled and Angelina felt she would melt in her place with one of those smiles. She went to him and sat beside me.

- Your Excellency wanted to see me- She smiled.

- Yes, I have a deep urgency to see you! Now kiss your king!- And Angelina did as she was told. She kissed him deeply and passionately. There was not a time when Angelina wouldn't give her soul in her kisses, she felt as if she belonged to him, she has always belonged to him.

- But my dear, we just saw each other yesterday. Why do you feel as if you haven't seen me in a long time?

- Every second without you feels empty and it makes me feel that I need you more and more- Tamaki said touching her chin and raising her head- Is it so bad to see you when I need you?

- No, but I have class and so do you, aren't we going to get in trouble if we are caught?

- I'm the son of the chairman- he smirked- I can do whatever I want. And what I want to do is hitch class with my girlfriend.

- You are a bad boy- Angelina said seductively- How can I punish you?

- Why should I be punished?

- For turning me into a criminal- she laughed.

- Angie, I need to tell you something- Tamaki said turning a bit serious but still smiled- My father knows I cancelled my wedding with Éclair. I explained my reasons and now he wants to meet you. He says that if you make a good impression on him, he will help us with Grandmother. But you have to go tonight.

- I don't know Tamaki. I mean, what if I don't impress your father?

- You will, just as you impressed me- Tamaki smiled at her- I trust you.

- Why do I always end up doing what you want?- she asked ironically.

- Because I'm irresistible?- Tamaki said giving his cute smile. They both laughed and kissed. Tamaki and Angelina left the academy to go to the mall so she could pick out something to wear in front of Yuzuru. They went to many stores in search of something to wear, but many of the dresses were too revealing, and Angelina didn't want Yuzuru to think that she was a whore.

- Lets go in here- Angelina pointed to a store and Tamaki followed. As boring as Shopping may be, seeing Angelina try out every dress cheered him to continue. Too bad she wasn't trying on Bikinis or even lingerie. Now that would be a delightful spectacle. Oh no, inner mind theatre! (_**A.N.**__ this next scene may be too sexy, this may provoke squeals, jumping up and down, opening of mouths, widening of eyes, acceleration of the heart, wanting of eating chocolate and/or ice cream, constant fantasies with Tamaki, etc._)

_

* * *

__Tamaki_'_s inner mind Theater-_

_Tamaki was sitting in a small waiting room waiting for Angelina to come out. Suddenly "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls came on through the store_'_s loudspeaker._ _Angelina came out of the dressing room with a black two piece bikini that revealed her tall feminine figure, her long silky legs were like two great temptations that she used as she walked up to him with wearing that and a pair of high heels._

_- How do I look?- she asked seductively as she approached him slowly and as she walked she swayed her hips from side to side._

_- Exquisite- Tamaki whispered as Angelina stood right in front of him. She began to dance slowly and provoking him in the process. She swayed her hips slowly causing a part of his body to move independently. Then she sat on his lap and turned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She had a deep look in her eyes and as the seconds passed, so did he. _

_- I see you like it- she said as pointed out with her eyes to the middle part of Tamaki._

_- How do you expect me to react after I see this dazzling view? But I must warn you, I can't act like a gentleman when you tempt me in such way- Tamaki said smiling and raising one of his eyebrows. Angelina got close to his ear and whispered:_

_- I don't need a gentleman right now, if you want this then take it- she kissed his ear, then his cheek, then his lips. She kissed him passionately and allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and their lips were moving at an intense speed as if they were devouring each other. Needing each other every minute, as if they needed to become one. He went down her neck and kissed her skin and she felt it were a line filled with fire, so she put her head back as he continued to descend lower and lower. _

_- Tamaki, I need you- she said in a whisper. Her excitement barely let her speak. Tamaki explored her back skin with his hands and as soon as he had touched every centimeter of her delicate and silky skin, he started to untie the knot of the bikini. He was about to gaze at her breast, but….._

_-__-Ends theater-_

* * *

- Tamaki?- Angelina broke his dream and Tamaki shook his head- God I thought you were in a coma! Where do you go when you doze off like that?

- Huh? Oh, I was only thinking…of…roast beef?

- I didn't know roast beef was able to make you have Mt. Everest in your pants- Angelina laughed as she pointed to Tamaki and his pants, which had a huge bult. Tamaki tried to cross his legs in vain. Angelina laughed even more.

- What's so funny?- Tamaki asked pouting.

- You are so obvious its funny- Angelina laughed.

- Well in my defense, this is all your fault! You can't expect me to help you look for clothes and not imagine how you look without them!

- Next store, you are going to try out clothes and then I can try to imagine you naked- Angelina smiled and winked. Angelina went back inside the dressing room and came out with a white dress with yellow sunflowers stamped everywhere, about knee length and was sleeveless. The dress had a white hat to go with it.

- Now if that's not cute, then I don't know what is- said Tamaki.

- It reminds me of a dress I had as a child, although that dress was a jean dress and it had just one sunflower in the center and also had a hat to go with it. My mother had an obsession with dressing me with dresses and matching hats! I have baby pictures to prove it!

- Hey speaking of this whole family visit, why don't I go to your house to meet your family?

- Not a good idea- Angelina shook her head.

- Why not? You are going to meet my father, why can't I meet your parents? It's only fair. What's going to happen when we get married? I'm just going to show up and say "Hey we're married and we have been a couple since high school". That sounds very weird to say to your parents.

- And who says we are getting married?

- Well I would like that we could- Tamaki blushed.

- Is that an invitation?- Angelina smiled.

- Maybe….

- Lets not jump into things, you just got out of one engagement and you don't want to do anything precipitated.

- Angelina, I know what my feelings for you and I know your feelings for me.

- But we are still too recent. I mean, we need to get to know each other more.

- I am half Japanese and half French, my mother lives in France, though I don't know of her since I left her two years ago. My parents had an affair and my mother got pregnant, my father got divorced to his wife and told my grandmother he was going to marry my mother, but she of course denied it and separated them. I lived in France until I was a teenager, that's when my grandmother sent for me since she needed an heir to the company under the condition that I was not to see my mother ever again. She let me go, but I promised her I would come back. My favorite color is blue, I play soccer once in a while, I play the piano since I was three, violin since I was five and saxophone since I was thirteen. I love classical music though I like R&B, ballads, and soul. I like sunny days and long walks in the beach, and I love you. Anything else you need to know?

Angelina only stood there in shock as she processed all the information she had just received. She sat down and looked at Tamaki.

- Now you tell me about yourself- Tamaki said smiling to her.

- I'm Mexican but I was born in USA, so that makes me an American citizen. My Mother and Father separated when I was three. My father got in trouble and my mother had just enough of his irresponsibility to us, he was always drinking and he often was lost for days. When Father got really in trouble, Mom couldn't take it anymore and she got separated from him. Mom has always taken care of me and she even worked to bring food to the table, first as a waitress, then as a cook, and then as a clerk in a supermarket. That's where she met my dad. Dad, since I call him that even when he is my stepdad, took care of me and raised me. My Dad is an architect who has made many buildings in Houston. I am always happy that he entered our lives when we needed him the most. My favorite color is Yellow, I don't play any sports cause I'm a total ditz, I'm always cheerful since I feel like its up to me to make people happy, I am a big blabber mouth and when I'm nervous I talk a lot! I love cloudy days with cool winds, especially if I can either be outside on the park and when it starts to rain I can go inside and take a good cup of coffee. I love to read romantic novels and other literature, especially Edgar Allen Poe, Jane Austen, Oscar Wilde, Barbara Cartland, and Julius Verne. I love all types of music and I play both guitar, since I was five, and piano, since I was seven. I love surrounding myself with people who can make me laugh and are very friendly and I can trust them. And of course I love you too, with all my heart.

They both smiled and he hugged her, as he placed his head on to hers he smelled her perfume. She smelled of vanilla, flowers, sugar, and oranges, it was both cute and cheerful. All was said, all was revealed, and they both felt liberated.

- Now can I go to see your parents?

- Alright, you can go- Angelina rolled her eyes while she still smiled- But you are going to have to pass the most difficult test of your life, getting along with my Dad.

- Your biological father or your stepdad?

- Well my biological father I just call him Father or Papa. My step dad is Dad, Daddy or even Papi.

- Then its settled, I'm going to meet your parents on Friday and you are going to meet my father tonight- Tamaki made that decided face he always made when he had a plan and Angelina just giggled.

They left the store, after they bought the white dress and a pair of white flats to go with it. The rest of the day they spent it shopping for clothes or eating at the food court. Tamaki dragged Angelina to an arcade since he had a great curiosity to know what commoner games where like. He played some game called "Marvel vs. Capcom" and Angelina whooped his ass, well she did win at every game since Tamaki sucked at everything, even "Whack a mole"! The one game that Tamaki seemed to be at her level was the dance machine. He tied the game every time!

- I think we shouldn't go to Chucky Cheeses, you would be pushing kids just to play at the videogames- Angelina laughed.

- What's Chucky Cheeses?

- A restaurant that serves Pizza and has a ton of videogames and other games for kids. I used to go there even when I was a teenager, the pizza there is awesome! But I never shoved kids out of the games.

- I want to go there!- Tamaki began to jump up and down like a little kid.

- Its in America, I don't think there is one here in Japan- Angelina said like an adult controlling her child.

- Ok, now we have to go to see my father- Tamaki smiled.

- But where am I going to change?

- Genevieve's apartment!- Tamaki said.

_A.N. Uoit! (I just love saying uoit!) I made this part a little cliffy since the chapter was growing too long and I preferred to make the greetings of both Tamaki's dad and Angelina's parents for the next chapter. How are you all? Well I live in the northern-eastern part of Mexico and if you haven't seen the news, THERES A FREAKIN TROPICAL STORM HERE! I haven't drowned yet, thank god, but I live close to a river so I'm just paying nothing will go wrong. Yes, my front yard seems like a lake and no I haven't gone swimming in it! More reasons to be stuck in my ranch since I cant get out! But its alright, I get to do nothing and sleep all day! Yay me! Yay vacation! Yay Hurricane Alex! Wait I shouldn't yay a hurricane! _

_Anyways, as always I love every review you guys sent me! In this sea of boredom it just keeps me happy, well at least enough to forget that I'm about to drown and that Mexico lost to Argentina in the FIFA world cup! YES WE LOST! I hope Germany beats Argentina! SCREW ARGENTINA! Naa JK I love Argentina, the country…..ok and the players, especially Messi. But I'm more in love with Chicharito from Mexico! :3 _

_Ok enough soccer talk! It's the only thing I get to see on TV! I have to confess something, Angelina is me! Yes people, every single thing I used to describe her is me! Except the part about me playing piano and guitar, I don't know how to play any instrument, just sing, dance and act. I guess the cats out of the bag ^/^' its getting late, got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I can never own OHSHC! In fact Hatori Bisco must be looking for them right now and I kidnapped them so SHHHHH!

**Chapter 17**

They arrived there and Genevieve sighed once they told her everything. She helped Angelina with makeup and gave some word of advise.

- Uncle Yuzuru is a very special person, he loves fine things in life and is more into knowing the personal things about people, you know, their feelings and emotions. Just like Tamaki but only older. I'm sure he will love you.

- I sure hope so- Angelina begged. The night came and Angelina and Tamaki reached his house. Angelina dropped her mouth once she saw his house. IT WAS FREAKIN HUGE! He could fit three huge malls in there and left space for a parking lot. And yet he dare tell her that the main house was bigger! If that was true, then she was bound to be shell-shocked the day she would go there.

- Welcome My dear- Yuzuru greeted them in the entrance.

- Good evening, Mr. Suoh- Angelina curtsied and gave a great smile.

- My, Tamaki you told me she was beautiful, but I never imagined her to be so incredibly gorgeous! You remind me a lot of Anne.

- Anne?- Angelina asked puzzled.

- My mother- Tamaki said a bit nostalgic and sad- Father, I would like to formally present my girlfriend, Angelina Williams.

- Angelina, only an angel would have the grace and beauty that you carry. Call me Yuzuru, or better yet you can call me Father-in-law -Yuzuru grabbed Angelina's hand and kissed it gently. Angelina only blushed. Genevieve was right, he was exactly like Tamaki, only older.

- DAD, DON'T EMBARRASS ME!- Tamaki yelled.

- How am I embarrassing you? I was only saying the truth. Or am I lying when I say that your girlfriend has a smile that could light up a whole room?

- Thanks- Angelina smiled tenderly.

- Lets go inside- suggested Tamaki.

- Yes, I have a special surprise for our guest. I hope you will like it!- Yuzuru smiled. Angelina looked at Tamaki, as if he had any idea of what the gift could be, but it seemed he was as stunned as she was. Once inside the gorgeous mansion, Angelina could not stop admiring the interior decoration. The entire house was suited for a prince, it was a mixture of French styling and a bit of Japanese traditional décor.

- Holy Guacamoly! These paintings! This is an authentic Manet! I thought this piece was still in a museum in Germany!

- You know art Angelina?- asked Yuzuru surprised.

- Do I! Its one of my many loves, well besides your son- she giggled.

- And what else do you like?- Yuzuru asked.

- Art, Literature, Music, Dance, Theatre and Cuisine.

- All Art in general- Yuzuru smiled- I bet you are an artist, a girl who loves to see the world through a creative view. Am I right?

- But of course! If there is no happiness and beauty, what good is life? Life was meant to be enjoyed with beauty, laughter and love.

- Now that is one of the greatest opinions I've heard in a long time. I think I'm going to like your new girlfriend, son! Now let me show you the dinning room- Yuzuru led Angelina to the dinning room where she was astonished with the room. It was white with a few pieces of peach carnation and filled with paintings and statues as well. The table was made with so many plates in a very decorative way- Angelina, we didn't know what you would like for dinner so I took it upon myself to order some Chicken with lemon and some pasta. I know its simple…..

- On the contrary, I love it!- Angelina smiled- Tamaki, I don't know why I was so afraid of. Your father is a true gentleman and an excellent person!

- I told you!- Tamaki smiled triumphantly.

- Tamaki, I need to talk to Angelina in private, can you give us some minutes alone?

- Alright father- Tamaki nodded. Tamaki left, leaving Angelina and Yuzuru alone. Yuzuru was smiling, but there was something that made Angelina worry. She saw he wasn't a mean man, but he could have other intentions. Angelina just smiled weakly and continued to look at him.

- Angelina, I see that you are in love with my son. Although, I have learned from personal experience that appearances can deceive. I want to get to know you more. What are your true feelings for Tamaki? And why Tamaki?

- Sir, I know that it may seem odd that a young man as rich as Tamaki is dating a common girl like me, but I assure you I have no interest in his money nor his position nor anything. I fell for Tamaki the first day I saw him, he helped me when my heart had just been broken. He took me under his protection as his daughter, but I knew there had to be more. Later on, my brother and friend told me who he was. By then I was already in love, and the fact that he was rich was of no importance to me.

- What would happen if I told you that by breaking his commitment with Éclair, made him loose his chance to be the next chairman of the Suoh Company? That he can be left with nothing?

- I would stand beside Tamaki. I would care less if he were the richest man in the world or the poorest. I love him for what he has done with my life. He filled it with color and made it beautiful. It may sound sappy, but as a lover of romantic novels I have always imagined how my perfect man would be inside, and Tamaki fills it all and even leaves space for more.

- I like your perspective!-Yuzuru smiled- I can see in your eyes that you are not lying and I'm glad to know that there is someone in this world who can love Tamaki the way I love my Anne. I just hope you don't break his heart nor he breaks yours. You two must be strong for anything life may throw at you.

Tamaki went inside and hugged Angelina. His smile left no space for words and he was incandescently happy. She kissed his cheek and hugged him back. Angelina understood he had eavesdropped on their conversation, but she didn't care, in fact, she was happy he heard all she had in her heart.

- Lets have some dinner!- said Tamaki excited.

The night went on and Yuzuru began telling embarrassing stories about Tamaki as a child. Tamaki blushed hard every time but Angelina just giggled. She was sure that she had much more embarrassing stories than he did and her mother was an expert at telling everyone those stories. Angelina was telling her family stories and of course Yuzuru was the one who enjoyed them the most.

- My grandfather was the most special man in the life of my mother and my mother was the one who always told me stories of him. She used to tell me how simple their lives were. Back in those days my mother worked in field work, you know, planting peppers, watermelons, tomatoes, and everything else. My grandfather used to have a shop and my aunt Gloria used to steal soda in the middle of the night. I remember he called us "chacha lagañosa" which means sleepy headed girls, because they were always distracted.

- That is an odd way of calling his daughters and granddaughters- Tamaki laughed.

- Well he never called me that way, but one day he sent me to put oranges on bags so he could sell them by the pound and I told him with a serious face not to call me that. He just laughed and asked my mother how I knew of that. Mom just giggled and told him that she told me that and many other stories.

- Your grandfather is quite a man!- Yuzuru smiled.

- Was. He died when I was six years old. I like to think that I'm kind of his legacy but I will never live up to him. He was the best man that ever existed. Well of course Tamaki and you are the best, but it's not the same as my grandfather and my Dad.

- We understand they have a special place in your heart- Tamaki understood.

- Ok let's move on to the living room- said Yuzuru with a great smile- I want to show you some pictures of Tamaki.

- Oh no! Not the baby butt pictures!- Tamaki yelled.

The night went on and Angelina enjoyed every minute of it! She was just laughing with those two goofballs. There was no way you could say that Tamaki wasn't Yuzuru's son, they were so alike! By the end of the night Tamaki took Angelina to her house, not without saying goodnight to her "Father-in-law" and having his blessings. Tamaki knew how to drive (surprisingly) and he decided that it would be more private if he took her in his car.

- Here we are- said Tamaki once they got to her house- You want me to walk you to the door?

- I don't know, my dad could take out the bazooka and have no mercy on you- Angelina bit her lip. Tamaki opened his eyes in shock and Angelina burst in laughter- I'm joking! But he could give you a death glare, that's the most dangerous weapon he possesses.

- Ok, I'll just have to wait until Friday- Tamaki smiled with that gorgeous smile she loved- I'll come for you tomorrow.

Angelina nodded and he got close to give her a goodnight kiss. She just loved his kisses and as soon as they separated she blushed.

- Why are you blushing, my love? I thought you were used to kissing me. I mean, after all, we are a couple- Tamaki stroking her chin.

- Every kiss feels like the first- Angelina smiled- I love you.

- And I love you too- Tamaki smiled back and kissed her gently- you better get inside, I think there is someone on the window looking at us.

Tamaki pointed to the window and there Angelina saw her mother smiling widely and waving her hand. Tamaki waved back and Angelina just smiled. She got out of the car and she waved goodbye as Tamaki left. She got inside the house and her Mother greeted her.

- You are lucky your Dad had to stay late tonight- her mother said smiling- He would have jumped and taken out the shot gun on him. By the way, I want details. I'm your mother and I should know of your relationships.

- Ok brownnoser! His name is Tamaki Suoh and…..

- GET OUT! Tamaki Suoh? THE Tamaki Suoh? Mija, his family is very important!

- Don't remind me- Angelina rubbed her temples- I met him at school and just recently we started going out.

- Is he a good person? I mean those rich people can be very mean and abusive.

- Si Mamá! He is a good person. In fact he is everything I would want n a person! He is caring, funny, interesting and such a great kisser! I love being with him!

- Angelina Margarita Williams! I hope you know what you are doing, cause you know your Dad is not going to like the fact that you have a boyfriend. I personally like him, but you know your Dad, no guy is good for you.

- Well he is going to have to stick in his pride because you are all going to see him this Friday. I invited him, or better yet he convinced me to invite him, here to meet you guys. In an odd way, he says that he needs to meet you so he can be at peace or something like that. Dad is just going to have to accept him.

* * *

The week went on and everything was progressing normally. The twins up to their usual sqeems, Kyoya was spending a lot of time with Elizabeth and Hunny was eating a ton of cake. Oh and Mori was being Mori! Angelina and Tamaki saw each other every time, but respected the time in the host club, since Tamaki had to be himself so the club could stay normal. And by himself, I meant flirt with every girl that went to him. Angelina understood that she needed to be calm since she knew that even when Tamaki flirted with all the girls in Ouran, he belonged to her and no one could take him away.

Friday came and Tamaki was most excited. All day he was with Angelina and was going on and on about what he was going to say and what he was going to bring. It was until host time when Angelina spoke.

- Baby, I'm glad that you are excited to meet my parents, but could you stop talking so much about it? I think you won't have the same excitement when you see my Dad.

- Ok I'll stop talking about it- He made his "woof" pose. (_**A.N.**__ like in episode 14 when he nagged the hosts to help the…..ok tracing off here)_

- Oh, by the way, I am going to have to ask you to not mention Angel in front of my parents.

- Why?

- Well, Dad is mad at Angel since he wanted to make a living out of music, but Dad didn't accept itr and Angel had to go work on his own and was kicked out of the house- Angelina lied.

- Wow, how dramatic! A young man working to fulfill his dreams! Trust me Angie, I wont say a word!- Tamaki smiled and gave his "eyes sparkling" look. They went with the rest of the hosts who were preparing for the day's hostings.

- I have an idea!- said Hunny- Could we all sing next week? I would love to be like a band and play songs! And we can all have solos and stuff!

- Not a bad idea Hunny-sempai- Kyoya rubbed his chin and nodded- Girls have been asking me if we could do that again. This time we all get a song, so pick your favorite.

Hunny was the first to pick, _"Makes me happy"_ by Drake Bell. The twins were not certain if to pick _"Rock DJ"_ by Robbie Williams or _"Don't Trust Me"_ by 3OH!3. Mori said he wouldn't sing and he would just stick to playing an instrument. Well he didn't say all that but that's what they all understood. Kyoya was up for _"She will be loved"_ by Maroon 5. Tamaki decided to go for _"Because you live" _by Jesse McCartney. Angelina took a wild decision and went ahead with "_I feel like a woman" _by Shania Twain. That day she was going to go for "_A Thousand Miles_" by Vanessa Carlton.

As the day ended, everyone was making plans for tonight.

- I'm going to go with…..- Kaoru began.

- RACHEL!- everyone said knowing who he was going to be with. Kaoru was very much in love and every time he could he spend his free time with Rachel.

- Well I'm going to see Hotaru- said Hunny with his usual giddiness.

- I have a lot to study- said Kyoya.

- Yeah well I'm going to meet Angelina's parents!- Tamaki blurted out excited.

- Hey can I come?- said Hikaru.

- I wanna come too- said Hunny.

- Make that three!- said Kaoru.

- But you have a date with Rachel- said Angelina making an excuse so they wouldn't come to her house. She loved being with those goofballs but she knew they would make a wild mess and make a fool out of her in the process.

- I can skip, that way we can give each other some space- said Kaoru shrugging.

- And Hotaru can understand if I bail on a date- Hunny smiled.

- Guys I think you need to give the couple some privacy- said Rachel as she entered the room beside Nicole.

- Well now that you think of it Tamaki would get totally busted if the guys go to Angie's house- said Nicole.

- No, we need to give them space so he can meet her parents- said Rachel as she got close to Kaoru to pull his ear- and you Mister, what's this I hear about skipping a date on me? I planned tonight and you are not bailing out even if Japan goes through a national crisis! Now get to moving cause we have a date.

- Ouch bro! You are being controlled by my future sister in law! Sucks to be you!- Hikaru laughed at his brother while he was being pulled away by Rachel. Then Nicole came up to Hikaru to pull him by his tie.

- You have no room to talk mister! I'm not going to be left alone with the nominees to sappiest couple of the year! You are coming with me!

- AH! I have rights you know! I'm going to the authorities to say that you are mishandling me!

- Oh shut it!- Nicole pulled him away form the hosts.

- POWER TO THE PEOPLE! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!- Hikaru yelled as if he were in an angry mob.

- Wanna bet?- Nicole said raising her eyebrow. Next thing everyone saw was Nicole kissing Hikaru, at first he moved too much but then he gave in to her kiss. When Nicole separated she smiled- See I told you I could silence you.

- Oookaaayyy….setting aside the fact that "that" was unexpected, No one will come to my house and that is final!- Angelina dictated.

- But I thought you wanted me to meet your parents- Tamaki pouted.

- Ok, no one except Tamaki will come to my house! Geez!- Angelina sighed. Later that evening, Tamaki went to Angelina's house with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates so he could impress her parents. Little did he know that it would take more than that.

- Good evening, I'm Tamaki Suoh! I'm here to meet Angelina's parents.

- Good evening- Angelina's Mother greeted- I'm Yolanda, Angelina's mother.

- But you look so young to be Angie's mother. You must have had her when you were sixteen.

- How enchanting of you to notice!- Yolanda said.

- Ok, glad you two got acquainted- Angelina said- now can we pass to the second barrier to get this over with!

- What's the second barrier?- asked Tamaki.

- Me - said a man who walked right up to them with a face of few friends and a death glare to Tamaki.

_A.N. HI! Uoit! First I want to say some good news! I PASSED MY ENTRANCE EXAM! WOOHOO! That means I'm going to college to become a Teacher! Ok now that I clarified that, I have to tell you guys that since I__'m on Vacation and I'm traveling a lot I might not be updating as much as I want to! I know it sucks but hey at least I get to tell you guys what I see on my field trips!_

_Ok you guys are seriously great with me, though it kind of takes me off balance so many comments that are exactly the same! I mean every time its either "Good Chapter" or Update soon", it kind of throws me off balance to see all of you thing alike or you have nothing else to say. If it sucks just say it! If you like it then please use more adjectives cause it gets boring! I know I sound a bit harsh but it's true. Speak your mind!_

_Ok got to book it! I'm going shopping in McAllen and I have to travel for a week! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I, Usangie, loyally dictate that in absolutely no way do I own OHSHC!

**Chapter 18**

- Hey Dad- Angelina tried to smile, but the situation was so tense! First, Tamaki was almost shaking from the impression and her Dad was looking at Tamaki with a serious glare that would have killed Tamaki if it weren't for the fact that she was grabbing his arm.

- I think you need to introduce him, mija- said Yolanda.

- Uh, Tamaki, this is my Dad, John Reynolds. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Tamaki Suoh.

- A pleasure to meet you- Tamaki said in a shaky serious tone.

- The pleasure is all mine- John stretched his hand out and Tamaki grabbed it and shook it. John tightened his grip and that almost left Tamaki without a hand.

- Dad! Stop it! You said you were going to behave!- Angelina said sternly.

John let go of Tamaki and went to his wife's side, still looking seriously at the couple. Yolanda offered everyone to go inside so the tension would go off, but it was worse inside. John could not stop looking at Tamaki and Tamaki was only grabbing Angelina from her arm.

- Tamaki…..let….go…..you are grabbing me too tight- Angelina whispered to him- just relax, everything will be alright.

- So Tamaki, tell us what do you do for a living?- said John still serious.

- I'm in high school- Tamaki said- I work in my family's company.

- And what's the company your family owns?

- The Suoh Company. My family owns many important things in Japan like the Roi Grand Hotel and the Outo Theatre and of course the Ouran Academy. My father is the Chairman.

Everyone, except Angelina, looked amazed. Even John's face was beginning to soften. Tamaki though he was opening a gateway to confidence. John seemed to see him as a person rather than a freaky mutant.

- So tell me Mr. Suoh, do you enjoy soccer?- John asked.

- I play from time to time- Tamaki shrugged.

- What's your favorite team?

- I have a thing for the Manchester U. But right now that the world cup was on, I was voting for Spain.

- Dad was a soccer player in his College years. He even won many college cups and he feels so proud of it. He can sometimes brag a lot about it- Angelina giggled.

- It was my golden years! There I was playing on the field…..

- Oh no, not the championship story again!- Yolanda exclaimed

- Dad, seriously Tamaki doesn't have to know that you self handedly won the championship game for the last year you were in college. You are an architect, I was kind of hoping you could tell him about your new job- Angelina said so he could change the subject.

- Right now I'm working on a new telescope that is the second largest in the world, it considerably beats the Hubble!

- But isn't the Hubble the largest in the world?- Tamaki asked.

- Actually no, it's the third. Well, if you consider the one my Dad is building. My uncle works on a big project in Mexico, he is the engineer of the project and it's supposed to be a bit bigger than the one Dad works on here in Japan. That is the main reason we moved here to Japan, because of Dad's job since the project is going to last ten years on construction.

- Well if I can't tell about my soccer match, then I guess we show your boyfriend "_The Video"_

- No Dad! Go on about that match- Angelina said nervously.

- What video?- Tamaki smiled and looked at her curious.

- Its nothing! There is nothing to see!- Angelina gave a nervous stare to her Dad.

- Ever since our little Angie could talk, she has been performing in plays and singing in school performances- Yolanda began to explain- And John has every single child performance of our little girl.

- How cute! I wanna see that- Tamaki smiled.

- NO YOU DON'T! YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE THAT!- Angelina gave Tamaki a death glare.

- Too late- John smiled- I already put it on the DVD. Look there she is in her first spring performance, she is the little bunny singing a song of Peter Rabbit in Spanish. That was Pre-Kinder.

On the TV screen was a little girl, very thin and hopping around with a bunch of kids while they did little choreography about the story and Angelina was supposed to be Peter Rabbit. After that was done, another performance came on. This time Angelina was about five years old and she was wearing a red and black dress and a white blouse and dancing a Mexican tradition song called "La Raspa". They were dancing and suddenly Angelina fell, but she got right back up and continued to dance as if nothing had happened.

- Make it stop- Angelina begged as she hugged Tamaki.

- No, this is interesting! Angie, you look so cute with those little white heels- Tamaki looked at the screen fascinated.

The next performance Angelina was eight and was singing a song in which she had made an original choreography and was all on her own. After that was the Christmas Pageant where she was a singing a Christmas song, she must have been nine and was a little chubby. The next one was another Christmas Pageant where she was dancing with a group and then another dance performance with a group of cheerleaders. After that, came on a singing performance where she sang in a group of four and was singing a Spanish song with Mariachi. Every single performance Angelina was growing one year.

- Oh no! Here comes the finish! Please Dad stop the video!

- Why? This is my favorite part! - John smiled as he continued to look at the screen.

Suddenly, a nine year old Angelina, who had short brown hair, was chubby and wearing a gray t-shirt and a black skirt was in front of the camera giggling. She was in a living room looking at who was taking the shot.

- Are you ready? - John's voice was heard in the video.

- Yeah…..I think so- Angelina said as she doubted a bit but once she knew the song was going to go on she let all that go and sang- BUST IT!

The song "Bust a Move" came on and Angelina began to dance hip hop as she did all the moves she could find and was lip singing to the song. She even did the robot! Angelina wasn't caring if anyone would see her or anything, she was just enjoying herself.

- OH GOD! I was so fat then!- Angelina said as she was hiding on Tamaki's shoulder.

- You look cute!- Tamaki smiled at her- And you have to admit, being in all those things makes you a natural performer. No wonder you sing amazingly. I wouldn't be ashamed of this, I would be proud! And you also look so adorable with those costumes!

He was referring to the Cinco De Mayo outfits she wore many times. She was wearing a long red dress that normally dancers wore for their performances.

- And you have to see the pictures…..- John was suggesting but Angelina quickly shut him up.

- How about some dinner! I'm starving! Dinner, dinner, dinner!- Angelina said nervously.

Everyone went to the dinning room and began to eat one of Yolanda's specialties, Chicken in Achiote sauce and rice. Everyone was talking merrily and was enjoying the moment. Even John was beginning to like Tamaki. Not like a son in law but it was getting close. Once the dinner was finished and all the embarrassing info was told, Tamaki and Angelina left the house so they could walk along the park so they could make time till Tamaki had to leave to his house.

- There is just one thing I don't get- Tamaki said as they were walking- if your father earns enough money for your college tuition, why work at the host club? Not that I don't love that you do but you say that you need money for college.

- When the whole college thing began, I wanted to follow my dreams to become a singer or a performer. Dad said no immediately. He wanted me to become an architect like him or even an engineer. I hate being an architect because I hate math, I don't like engineer either because it's boring, medicine gives me the chills and business is way harsh for my creativity. My dad gave me a scold about my choice and he told me that if I kept on like that, he wasn't going to help me economically. I began to look at many choices, so I am going to go for Teacher. I know I don't look like a teacher, but it's where I can be more creative. Still I haven't told Dad that I'm working at the host club.

- I think, you will be an excellent teacher, especially something like a language arts teacher or a music teacher. I bet I can get you to work in Ouran Academy in a future.

- No Tamaki, I want to do this on my own. I think I need the independence to learn how to do things right.

Tamaki smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then he kept on looking at her tenderly.

- What? Do I have something on my face?- Angelina asked.

- No, I love the determination in you. It makes you seem more powerful. I like it! Just like I like that "Bust a Move" dance you made- He smiled sneakily.

- Don't you dare mention that to ANYONE! If Hikaru and Kaoru were to find out they would laugh their butts off! I can just imagine them….

Angelina began to think of Hikaru and Kaoru laughing so hard and even making copies of the video and putting it on YouTube…..

- Relax!- Tamaki bursted her thought bubble- I'm not going to even mention it. It will be our little secret.

- Thanks- Angelina kissed him and they headed to Tamaki's house. Once they were there they were going to say goodbye with a kiss when Tamaki had a bad hunch- Is everything alright love?

- I think so- Tamaki shrugged- I think I better let you use one of my limos to take you home.

- You're not gonna invite me in?- Angelina asked. She knew something odd was happening but he didn't want to tell. Tamaki dialed the driver of his home and he soon came outside with a simple black BMW.

- Its alright, my love. You go on and I'll see you later, ok?

Angelina just nodded, she knew when to be prudent about situations so even when the curiosity was killing her she obeyed. He kissed her longingly and gave her a huge hug. He stretched her near him and was almost refusing to let go. He kissed her with a passionate longing and almost possessively. Angelina had to breathe deeply after the kiss.

- WOW! What was that for?

- I love you, Angie. I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will love me too.

- Of course I will! Never doubt my love for you. I will love you till I give my last breath and even when that happens I will still love you- Angelina grabbed his cheek and kissed him tenderly sealing her promise.

- Now off, before your father blames me for it and then we will have a problem- he said joking.

- Yeah! Good night Tamaki. I love you!

- I love you too- he looked at her as she got on the car- With all my heart!

Soon the car was moving and Angelina was left with a huge doubt and worried. What was troubling Tamaki? Why did he make her leave like that? All this was so weird and she needed answers.

Tamaki went inside the mansion and he knew trouble was brewing. Ever since they got into the mansion he saw the black limo that meant the storm had just arrived into his home. He went inside and asked the butler fro his father. He answered that he was in the living room attending an honored guest. Tamaki had to shake off the chills he was feeling and walked slowly to the living room. As soon as he entered the room he could see his father standing up and the visitor in the main couch. He bowed politely. And now to face the hurricane!

- Hello Grandmother. So glad you can come to see us.

_**A.N.**__ Howdy yall! I know my absence was long but I have to say that vacations have been a little bit troublesome with the fact that I'm still in my ranch and I have to stay here with no internet and no signal. Oh and another thing, MY B'Day was AUGUST 8! I am 17 now! I can't believe it! CAKE FOR EVERYONE! I accept gift, flowers, hugs, money and CAKE (Especially chocolate or cheesecake!) JK!_

_An__other thing I would love as a gift is your review! I know this kind of sucked but At least give an opinion! BTW, remember I told everyone that Angelina is based on me? Well all these memories of videos taken are mine! Yes I danced "Bust a Move"! Also "Baby got back" but that's a different story! Ok got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: As I was reading my Math workbook, Listening to my music, having a debate with my Best friend and cooking with my feet, I thought to myself, "Myself, how can I do this all at the same time?" And I will tell you how, by not owning OHSHC! So no I don't own it!

**Chapter 19**

- I suppose you know why I'm here- his grandmother started.

- No, I don't- Tamaki played innocent.

- Don't be ridiculous! Of course you do! You disobeyed me, you ungrateful child! I specifically told you that you are to marry Lady Éclair and you broke the commitment over a stupid little girl!

- She is no Stupid girl and I love her! I plan to ask her to marry me!

- You will not do such a thing while I have something to say about it. You are not going to disgrace our name just because you want to play this ridiculous game. You will end this relationship with this girl and that is final!

- But Grandmother…..

- No buts! You are to do as you are told and that is final.

- No!- yelled Yuzuru.

Everyone turned to look at Yuzuru. He was standing there with his eyes closed and his hands in fists.

- What did you just say?- said the matriarch in total shock.

- I said no, mother! Tamaki has the right to choose whoever he wants to spend the rest of his life with. You made a mistake with me and I am not going to let you ruin my son's life like you did mine.

- Yuzuru! How dare you…

- I dare to because this has gone too far!- Yuzuru said in a loud voice- Tamaki's girlfriend is not a bad girl and I know she would never do anything bad to Tamaki. For once in your life Mother, butt out of our lives!

Silence. Was all there was in that room. Tamaki dared not to blink. His father was defending him? From his Grandmother? That was unexpected! The matriarch just looked at the two men with anger and just left the room. The battle was over, but Tamaki sensed that the war was far from over.

* * *

Monday came soon, more than Angelina thought it would. Spending the morning with Tamaki was all she ever did. She didn't even see Elizabeth that much, more like she was no where to be found. She always ran of with the excuse that she was going to the library or something and since Angelina never minded it no one noticed where she ever went. It was band week and the hosts were getting their things ready for the big day so they could get more guests. The girls were always coming and no one could ever stop them.

- Who is the first to play?- asked one of the girls.

- I think its Hunny-sempai- said another.

Hunny went on stage with Angelina as she played her acoustic guitar. He began to sing "makes me Happy" by Drake Bell. Hunny was higher pitched than Drake Bell but the song kept its happy spirit as Hunny was moving along and dancing as he even went to the crowd and girls would hug him.

All the girls hovered Hunny after the performance and Angelina tried to escape slowly so they wouldn't kill her. Angelina was thinking that maybe this could be a great time to escape to her job. She had many papers to organize and the best was that now that she had done her job she could escape easily. Maybe Tamaki would be looking for her but she really needed to escape.

- And just where do you think you are going?

- Jeje Kyoya-sempai!- Angelina giggled nervously- I was sort of feeling sick and…..Lizzy is waiting for me so we can do our homework!

- Elizabeth is actually here in the host club with me- Kyoya smiled- She is accompanying me as of this moment. She hasn't mentioned anything about a homework.

- Well It's my homework and I…..I just have to leave ok!- Angelina stomped away and left the music room.

She changed quickly in the broom closet of the school and left directly to the company. She began to work on her paperwork and it seemed like a great idea to come early. After all the papers had been organized and she even cleaned the office, she was sitting on the desk reading some book about the fusion of a companies. That's when Tamaki went in.

- Hey Angel! Long time no see!

- I guess I should say the same for you. Seems like you spend more time with my sister than with me. If I wouldn't know better I would be jealous of my own sister- She joked.

- By the way, I didn't see Angelina leave the host club. I have been calling her celphone but it's turned off. You don't suppose anything bad happened to her!- he went dramatic.

- Don't worry! My sis must be out there somewhere. I think she left me a message saying that she would be at the mall. I guess her battery must have died.

Total lie! She turned off her celphone on purpose. She had learned her lesson after Tamaki called her in front of the host club. She knew that it was just the right thing thought she never intended on making Tamaki worry off for her. Speaking of celphone, Tamaki's celphone rang.

- Yes?...oh hello father!...I understand…..so they need me to go?...I see, I'll get on the first plane I can get- he hung up his hone and looked at Angelina- Angel, I think we are taking a trip. We are off to London!

- WHAT? But why?

- There has been a new company that wants to sell their company to us. Plus they say that London is a great scenery for a new theatre. Since you are my assistant, you must come with me.

- But I can't leave! I have a home and a cat to feed!- she invented, anything to make her stay- plus I have plants that will die and I have to take care of Angie too!

- Angie will be fine! She has Elizabeth to take care of her and I will miss her dearly but business is business. We are leaving as of right now!

- Uh, I can't! My clothes are at my apartment and I have to go get them.

- You can buy new clothes in London- Tamaki shrugged.

- NO! I mean, I like my clothes! They bring me good luck! Let me just get my clothes and I will meet you at the airport in thirty minutes- Angelina rushed out of the building and turned on her celphone. The first person she dialed was Elizabeth.

- Hello?

- LIZZY! YOU GOT TO HELP ME!

- What's the matter? You sound weird.

- Lizzy, Tamaki needs me to go traveling for business, he says we are going to London for a night. The thing is he needs Angel to go wit him and the odd thing is I'M ANGEL! Lizzy I need you to help me wit Mom and Dad.

- On it! Oh and Angie….be careful! We don't want him to see who you really are.

Angelina hung up and went to her house. Luckily her mom was at the groceries at that time of day and the house was all alone. She grabbed her boy things and rushed outside for a taxi. Once inside the taxi her celphone rang. It was Tamaki.

- Angelina! Thank goodness I find you!

- Oh hey Tamaki! What's up?

- Oh honey I didn't see you when you left the music room. Now I'm afraid I am leaving on a business trip. It will only last one night and I will be back by tomorrow afternoon.

- Oh you are leaving? I'm so sorry I left so early but I had some homework I had to do and well I knew that if I strayed you would delay me with your kisses- she giggled- Plus I wanted to plan a special night for us. But I guess I'm going to have to cancel.

- My love how about I make it up to you? When I come back I'll take you to dinner just you and me. What do you say?

- Oui! Besides I can always go and watch a movie at Angel's- She thought that maybe putting an excuse to be with her "Brother" would make him change his mind about taking him, but alas she was wrong.

- Oh, I'm sorry my love! But Angel is leaving to London with me and we are both going to be very busy. I know you can use up your time in something else. Oh how I wish I could take you with me!

- I know Baby! But you have your things and I can't interrupt them. It would be selfish from my part to take your attention away from your job. Now what I think unnecessary is the fact that you are taking my brother. That dimwit doesn't know of businesses and he might pull you back.

- No ,I think he will do well. Besides I think he needs a little vacation and even when he will be helping me we can always go sightseeing.

- I'm not going to convince you otherwise, am I?

- Nope! I'm as stubborn as you my love! But don't worry I'll be back very soon to come and kiss those sweet lips of yours! And the dinner will be spectacular.

- Ok Tamaki! Bye! Take care of my brother and of course of yourself. Don't want you to go around flirting with three million English girls. If you do something wrong my brother will always tell me!

- I can't believe you would believe that I would cheat on you! That comes to prove that you have so little faith on me! That is a huge disappointment.

The taxi stopped on the airport and Angelina paid and went inside the airport with her luggage. But there she saw Tamaki with his phone and the first thing she did was hide behind a wall.

- I trust you! Its those other girls I don trust! This might sound selfish but I want you all for myself! No other women in the process got it?

- Promise! Hey where are you? It sounds like a lot of people are around you.

- Uhhh…..I'm in the mall! There's a 50% discount on shoes and people are going crazy!- Angelina answered nervously.

- Oh! Ok! Now I got to go because your brother is a little late and I got to scold him for that.

- Go easy on him! He's my brother you know! His pain is my pain!

- Aure voir armoire! Jette aime!

- I love you too Tamaki! You are in my heart!

- And you will always be in mine- and with that he hung up.

As Angelina walked up to Tamaki she just looked at him. There was just something in him that made her want to kiss him and never let go of him. Eve with the crowd of people that waited for their plane, Tamaki looked like a royal prince. He could stand out in any place and he was always the handsomest of the bunch. She looked at him with tender eyes and Tamaki looked at her very oddly.

- Angel? Are you ok? You seem….lost.

- Oh never mind me! I was only daydreaming- She answered quickly. If she continued at this pace Tamaki was going to think she was gay or finding out who she was. An entire night with Tamaki in a different country. Far from being an exciting trip it made her feel like a dangerous adventure. May god help her! Because she wouldn't know how much she would last all alone with him!

_**A.N.**__ Hello everyone! Usangie here! I have to say that college is kind of getting to me! It has been work, work, work, all day! Well not so much but it is boring! The only good thing of the day is lunch! __**MMMMMM…LUNCH**__! I hope my college duty doesn't interfere with my Fanfictioning! That would be horrible! D: NAAA that will never happen! Hakuna Matata! Ok got to stop watching Disney with my little cousin! ¬¬_

_Your reviews were awesome as always! Keep it up! I __**LOVE**__ to hear from you! I need opinions since I am a bit insecure and all! I blame adolescence! XD Im sleepy and I need to dream about my favorite host! Got to book it! Love ya!_ ^^

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_

_**P.S.**__ Big Question:How would you guys feel if Tamaki and Angie made love to each other before even getting married? It_'s_ a tricky question since I need opinions about that "sex before Marriage" opinion! Ok now Im leaving! BYE! PLEASE ANSWER! _


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I have to tell you guys a secret! *gets closer to whisper but ends up yelling* I DON'T OWN OHSHC!

**Chapter 20**

- Angel, seriously I wanna go to sleep!- Tamaki groaned.

- DUDE! I wanted a separate room!- Angelina whined in her low voice. Her trip to London wasn't going so fine and swell. First of all, she had to withstand sitting next to Tamaki during the whole flight, which wasn't a problem if it weren't for the fact that she had to act serious and not act all sweet since she is acting like a guy. Then it was the hotel. Angelina's bad luck seemed to increase by the minute since all the hotels were booked since there was a convention and most of the hotels were full of guests. There was only one hotel that had one room, but unfortunately it was a one bed room. She didn't like the idea of sharing a room with him since it would be even easier for him to discover that she was a girl.

- Angel we need to sleep since tomorrow we have the meeting and there is only one bed!

- I can sleep on the floor or even in the tub, but there is no way in hell that I am going to sleep in this bed with you!

- Am I that much bad company?-Tamaki looked at her. She immediately went nervous.

- I don't like to share my bed….uh…I snore! And I move a lot!

- It doesn't matter- Tamaki shrugged- just go to sleep, this will be all over tomorrow.

Tamaki was starting to unbutton his shirt and Angelina started to blush, but once he took it off, she almost about to drop her jaw. His skin was completely white and his muscles were incredible! He was more handsome than she had imagined. But when she saw his hand unbutton his pants she almost dropped dead.

- BOSS! DON'T TAKE THAT OFF!

- I like to sleep in my underwear- he said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

- But I don't and….uh….I think its wrong! Put at least some pajamas on!

- Sorry but I didn't bring any- Tamaki was in his underwear and Angelina just opened her eyes like plates and turned around blushing wildly and covering her face with her hands- I don't know why you make such a fuss. We are both men it's not wrong. Look I'm in the bed and covered, see?

When she turned around she saw him in the bed covered with the sheets covering him till the waist and laying on the bed. Angelina's imagination ran wild and she cursed for what she was thinking. She needed to think clearly and not have any wild fantasies with him or she was in risk of getting caught.

"_WHY IN HELL DID HE HAVE TO BE SO FREAKIN HOT? God must be playing a cruel joke on me or something! Even when he is my boyfriend, I have to be cool and calm. OMG look at this! It's like take out one of my novels! CURSE my bad luck! CURSE you Tamaki for being so sexy! But most of all, CURSE MY FREAKIN IMAGINATION FOR GIVING ME IDEAS!_"

Angelina went into the bed and just sat with her feet on the bed. Tamaki turned off the light and the room just turned dark. Angie just closed her eyes and tried to breathe calm. When she opened her eyes she saw Tamaki looking at her weirdly.

- Angel, why are you so nervous? It's just a business meeting and I'm sure we are going to get that company. And another thing, didn't you bring any Pjs?

- No- Angelina answered nervously- I'm ok with my suit.

- But you are going to get it wrinkled for tomorrow.

- I have another one, and it's just as lucky- she answered and then hit him on the head with the pillow- now go to sleep!

- I could say the same for you. Good night Angel, sweet dreams.- Tamaki turned around and began to sleep. Once Tamaki was fully asleep, Angelina sighed and smiled.

- Sweet dreams, my love- she whispered.

* * *

The next morning, Angelina woke up before Tamaki and went directly to the bathroom to get a bath and change into the other suit she had. By the time Tamaki woke up, she was already eating breakfast and preparing the papers for the meeting. Tamaki got ready in a flash and they went on their way to the meeting. It all went smooth sailings from there. Tamaki gained to buy the company and he even went out to celebrate it with a great lunch before they left on their plane. They ate at a cute café where they drank coffee and cookies and some bread.

- You must be very happy boss- Angelina gave a sip of her coffee.

- More than you can imagine! This is a great step for the Suoh Company. Now we have international things so we can aspire to more- Tamaki smiled widely as he was drinking his coffee- you were right, that suit of yours does give good luck!

Suddenly a couple of girls came to them. Both very beautiful but super skinny. They looked like those supermodels that were dying of hunger. One was a blonde girl and the other one was a red head, both wearing skinny jeans and a tube top. They both smiled at Tamaki and went to him.

- Hey handsome- the blonde one said with a strong English accent- what's a hunk like you doing all alone?

- I'm not alone, I'm with him- Tamaki pointed to Angelina. Angelina was getting angry but tried not to demonstrate anything.

- We meant by feminine company- the red one answered with her Irish accent.

- Oh, well I left my girlfriend in Japan- Tamaki smiled like the gentleman he was.

- She made a huge mistake by leaving you alone- The blonde one said smiling like a vicious femme-fatal- That means we can have a chance with you.

- Girls, as much as I would like to meet you, I am a very loyal person and I owe my girlfriend the respect she deserves. Beside my brother-in-law is right in front of me- Tamaki chuckled.

- But there is no way she will know- the red head said seductively- We can have fun the four of us!

- I'm sorry, but we can't- Tamaki kept smiling- We have a flight soon and we can't miss it. It was nice talking to you ladies.

Tamaki got up so did Angelina as they headed to the door, Angelina couldn't help smiling. She turned to the girls who were looking at them indignated, and pulled her eyes and took out her tongue. They left and grabbed a taxi to the airport. Then she turned to Tamaki.

- That was a close one! I thought I would have to tell my sis that you were being unfaithful to her- Angelina joked.

- Oh Angel how low faith you have on me!- Tamaki made a dramatic gasp.

- But wait, there are no flights right now, how is it that we are leaving right now?

- Angel, have you learned nothing of the rich life?- the taxi stopped and Tamaki headed with her to the airplane that was waiting on the field- We are taking my private plane!

"_Oh that's right, for a second I forgot that he was rich…I think that's why he is so exaggerated. I wonder, if he weren't rich, would he be just as eccentric and exaggerated as he is right no. But I love him wither ways_"

* * *

The flight was super fast and they were in Japan by supper. Angelina rushed back home and was careful to change before she got home. She turned on her celphone and as soon as it turned on she received a call.

- Hello?

- Angie, guess who is back from London and is in an urgent need to see you?- It was Tamaki.

- My brother?- she joked- Aww sweetie, I'm glad you're back. How did it go?

- It went well. Your brother was a bit nervous but nothing we couldn't handle. But please don't make me talk about work! How was your day?

- Ummm…..I got sick and I didn't go to school – she faked a cough- I think I'm getting better, but I still have some coughing here and there.

- I'm sorry to hear that, would you like me to visit you with a nice bowl of soup?

- NO!...I mean it's really messy and there is tissue everywhere! I think we can see each other tomorrow at school.

- Alright, but remember that you and I have a date and you promised to go out with me.

- Yes, darling, I remember very well! Have for sure that by tomorrow I will see you.

- Sure! Bye, my love!

- Goodbye love!- Tamaki hung up.

Angelina was glad she was back and everything was going good. She knew that this was all going to be a mess since she started, but she never knew that she was going to fall in love with her boss and that made her situation even more troublesome.

* * *

The next day, the first one to receive her at school were the twins. The hovered her and smiled devilishly.

- Hey Angie! You missed our number yesterday! Where were you?

- I got sick and I had to miss school, but I'm better now.

- we thought for sure you had left to London with Tono, considering that you two are always so close- said Kaoru.

- No I knew Tamaki had left to London since my brother told me. He left with him since he is his assistant.

- Well if you say so- they both shrugged and looked at each other smiling.

- Hey don't give my Angelina any bad ideas you pervs!- yelled Tamaki.

- We thought for sure you had kidnapped Angie to take her to London, since she didn't even show up at school- said Hikaru- She owes us for missing out on our singing performance.

- OMG is that Rachel with the captain of the basketball team and Nicole with the captain of the baseball team?- yelled Angelina pointing somewhere behind the twins.

- WHERE?- The twins turned and yelled.

Angelina laughed and grabbed Tamaki as he took him away from them. They his inside the building and went to one of the empty classrooms.

- Did you really see them?- asked Tamaki.

- No, but it was the only way to distract them- She giggled.

- So, did you miss me? Because I know I did!

- No, I didn't miss you- Tamaki began to pout till Angelina kissed him- I didn't miss you because you were always in my mind and soul, so I always had you close to me.

- I know I have you in mine- Tamaki smiled- Angie, there is something I want to ask you and…

- I know Angel told me that you saw those girls at the café. I gotta say, I'm quite proud of you. Saying no to those two bulimics was something I bet was very hard for you.

- Not at all. I was going to say no to them. Skinny bulimics who think they are all that are not my type. I'm more into tender cute girls like you- He touched Angelina's chin- Angelina I have to tell you…..

*RING*

-opps that's the bell! We better head to class or I'll be in trouble- Angelina kissed his cheek and ran off. Tamaki was just left standing there with his hand in his pocket.

"_I got to tell her soon, I just got to_" he thought as he walked slowly to his classroom with his hand in his pocket and touching the small soft box inside.

_A.N. Hiya people! Wow! College is getting a lot from me! I am having a ton of homework and well I facebook a lot! If ya guys wanna add me you are free to do so! just search for "Angeles Pinales" on facebook and if ya wanna leave a comment there you are free to do so! I would love that you guys tell me your opinions! But of course you also have this page and you can also leave me a comment here! Whatever you want! I am just happy I can still update! I am really sorry for many but I have like a ton of work and I have to make like 5 FFs to do as well so I got work ahead of me! But no one said the life of an author was easy HAHAHAHA You guys take care and remember I would love to hear your opinion! Please give me opinions good or bad! Just tell me how this is going! Got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I have to say here and now that I don't own OHSHC!

**Chapter 21**

- I can't believe Kyoya sings!- Angelina said with a huge smile- and not so shabby either.

- I'm not just a pretty face- Kyoya smirked.

- Yeah! Don't let the smirk fool ya, he's blood type AB positive- Hikaru laughed. Kyoya gave him a death glare. But everyone just laughed.

- Stop it!- Elizabeth calmed him down- It's true so you don't have to kill him. Save those energies for later.

- Yeah, for the extreme make-out session you two are going to have- said Hikaru joking. And this time, Kyoya almost went on Hikaru. Luckily, Mori stopped him on time.

- I swear to god, that mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day- said Nicole rubbing her temples. But Hikaru just went to her and wrapped his arms around her as he softly whispered in her ear.

- Last time we were alone you were saying the complete opposite. To be more precise, you loved what I do with my mouth- He smiled sneakily.

- Don't say it like that- she blushed- you make it sound like we did something….

- Bad?- he whispered- well if you want to consider it wrong….

- Ok you two, break it up!- Kaoru separated them- enough with the sappiness.

- What's wrong with Mr. Sunshine?- Angelina asked.

- Rachel-chan had to fly back to America for a week because she had to attend a family reunion and Nicole-chan stayed- Said Hunny- Kao-chan is grouchy now! I bet if he had some cake he will get back to normal!

- I'm sorry Hunny-senpai, but not even cake can make the loneliness go- said Kaoru a little down.

- Oh cheer up!-Angelina tapped his shoulder- She will only be away for a little while. It's not like she will be there for all eternity. Look how I survived without Tamaki, and he left with my brother!

- Yeah but Tono came back the day after and Rachel will be in America for a week! A whole week! What am I to do all alone in a whole week?- moaned Kaoru.

Angelina smiled. She knew Kaoru cared a lot for Rachel and she knew that if Tamaki were to leave for a week she too would be all desperate. Even when he left a day she was with him all the time, literally. The day after she had to make a whole dinner and plan a way and a place to make it. Genevieve had offered her apartment for the dinner since she had to go to a dinner with some designers and was going to be out for the night. Tamaki was expecting that dinner and she had to make that promise come true. She was a girl of her word after all.

Cooking the dinner wasn't hard. She made some white rice with carrots, corn, and mushroom. (_**A.N. **__I made that one time and it does taste good! ^^)_ She went to decorate the apartment and lasted all afternoon doing that. But she hasn't seen Tamaki in all day, he didn't even go to the host club. Where could that boy be?

* * *

- I have to go! I'm late!- Tamaki wailed as he was leaving the office but his father was stopping.

- Wait son you are a forgetting something- Yuzuru grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Tamaki started touching his jacket.

- Hair perfectly in place, I'm dressed formally, I have the roses ordered…..what am I missing?

- The ring- Yuzuru smiled- But I don't want you to give her that foolish ring you planned to give her.

- Well, what else can I give her?

- Here, I think its time you used this- Yuzuru gave his son a small black box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring in form of a heart that seemed small but around it was Safire incrustations- I think your mother would be proud of you.

Tamaki looked at the ring all serious. He would recognize that ring anywhere. That was his mother's engagement ring. He looked at it amazed and then he turned to his father all serious.

- Thank you….father- he said.

- OH YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHEN YOU TURN SERIOUS!- Yuzuru hugged Tamaki.

- DAD! Let me GO! I have to go see Angie!

- So go fool! And don't come back without her or you wont work in this company- Yuzuru joked as Tamaki was running away to the elevator.

* * *

- Angie! Need any help?- Elizabeth said as she was entering the apartment.

- No thanks, I'm almost finished…..just…..one more…detail- she was stretching to hang a curtain and alas she did it- YATA! Finished! Everything is ready for tonight's date!

- Wow, you made an amazing job! I think you should be a designer- Elizabeth looked around.

- I'm not that creative, besides I already have my career planned so I don't need it. I'm just hoping Tamaki will like it.

- So all of this is for that goofball, should have known- Elizabeth smiled as she looked at Angelina- you are taking a lot of details for him. Have you told him….

- NO! Don't say it! If my plan goes as I want, I won't have to tell him and Angel will disappear slowly. If I do have to tell him the truth, I'm sure he will understand my situation.

- But what if he doesn't? What if he hates the fact that you lied, even after you two became a couple? Angie, you have to analyze the cause and consequence of this whole shenanigan.

- Lizzie, I don't want to tell him that I had to dress up as a boy, that would be humiliating! The less I tell him, the less problem it will be for me. I'm just gonna have to lay low for a while.

- As Angel or as Angelina?

- I don't know, I'll plan something when the moment comes. But for now, I can't tell Tamaki that I'm Angel. I just can't!

* * *

- Ok, you blindfolded me from my house to here so, what's the big surprise?- Tamaki said smiling as he was walking with a pink scarf covering his eyes and dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of Converse- Come on Angie! You got to tell me!

- Nope! Not gonna tell you! So stop asking you curious monkey!- Angelina was guiding Tamaki through the apartment building as she was laughing. She was wearing a blue blouse that left her shoulders free and had a pink bow on the back part, a pair of blue jeans and black flats- Almost there.

- I smell something good- Tamaki sniffed- Are we in a restaurant?

- No….there! Here we are!

- can I take my blindfold off?

-Just wait till I open the door- Angelina opened the door and stepped inside as she stepped inside and guided Tamaki inside- Ok, now you can take it off.

As Tamaki took off his blindfold and looked amazed at the apartment. He knew it was Genevieve's place but Angelina had transformed it completely in a beautiful and romantic way. The place was with no lights, only lit by the scented candles that gave smelled like strawberry, vanilla, and jasmine. The whole room had rose petals on the floor and there were pink and red curtains that seemed to glow with the candle light. There was a special kotatsu in the center of the living room decorated with small daisies and had dinner served for two. Tamaki gasped and Angelina looked nervously at him.

- What? Too much?

- No…..Angelina…this….is AMAZING! I knew you had a romantic ideal, but this beats all the expectations. I love it! and the fat that you did it just for me makes it even special!

- You think so?- She said shyly as she bit her lower lip.

- I know so!- Tamaki went to her and hugged her as he grabbed her chin- my precious angel made me dinner and decorated a room just for me, there is nothing in this world that would make me happier. And now why don't you show me what else you did?

Angelina smiled and looked at him with a tender look in her eyes. She went to the kotatsu and placed him a pillow so he could sit down. As they started dinning the rice and talking about their day the heard the doorbell ring. Angelina went to the door and looked through the looking hole and saw something that made her sigh inevitably. Outside were the twins, Nicole, Lizzie, and Kyoya were outside.

- OPEN UP! We know you two are in there- Yelled Hikaru.

- What you are DOING is something that is a complete mystery to us- said Elizabeth.

- No its not!- Yelled Kaoru- I bet they are getting it on!

- SHUT IT YOU IDIOTS!- Angelina smacked their heads as she opened the door- WHAT IN THE DEVIL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? I specifically told you guys that I was gonna be busy.

- Well we have to protect your chastity, your pureness!- said Hikaru shrugging.

- Who are you kidding? You wanted to come and spoil their date!- Nicole rolled her eyes- and to think we could have done something together.

- Ok, ok, so we did want to butt in so what? We have the right to do it! As our BFF we need to defend you from the big bad wolf- Kaoru smiled.

- I AM NOT A BIG BAD WOLF!- Tamaki yelled outraged- YOU DEVIL PERVERTED TWIN!

- you offend me Tono- Kaoru made a hurt voice- we just wanted to spend more time with Angie!

- SO LETS GET SOME PARTY ON!- yelled Hikaru as he got close to the stereo and soon "Party for two" by Shania Twain started playing- IM HAVIN A PARTY! A PARTY FOR TWOO!

Everyone else went inside and started looking everywhere. Amazed and excited, they started looking and touching all the curtains and ruining the date.

- Tamaki, you can still tell me what you wanted to tell me- Angelina said really loud because the stereo was on too loud.

- I wanted…if…wanted….with me!- Tamaki yelled, but that was the only thing she could hear.

- WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU!

- IF….YOU…TO GET…..WITH ME?

- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!- Angelina screamed and soon the entire room went silent. The twins looked scared at the angered Angelina who was sick and tired of this - OK, YOU GUYS HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF THREE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

- We better listen to her- said Elizabeth- when she gets this pissed she can kill!

- ONE…

- Guys, seriously move it- Lizzie was shoving people but no one moved.

- Naaaa, its Angie! She is always happy and tender- said Kaoru.

- TWO…

- She's bluffing! She won't do anything- said Hikaru.

- I don't know…..- said Lizzie in doubt- I know she can kill.

- THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THAT'S IT!- Angelina began to scream and start shoving and kicking everyone out and she grabbed a broom to hit them out.- GET OUT!

- Alright, alright, we're going- said Hikaru rubbing his butt after all the hitting.

Once they all left, Angelina took a deep breath and calmed down. And then she turned to Tamaki with a great smile and tender look.

- Ok, you were saying?- she said tenderly.

- Angie, I know we have a lot of differences but I wanted to ask you….- Tamaki turned around and then he went to the door to see if anyone was there. NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS. Then once he confirmed no one was there he turned to Angelina- I wanted to ask you…and without any further interruptions…..- he got down on his knee and took out a little black box and opened it up to show the beautiful diamond ring- Will you, Angelina Williams, make me the happiest man on the planet or even the galaxy and marry me?

Angelina just dropped her jaw and in three seconds she startyed crying.

- Oh my god! What did I do? I….did I do this wrong? Don't you love me?

Angelina looked up with a huge smile and with tears flowing in her face- you big dummy! Of COURSE I LOVE YOU! And yes! I will marry you!

_A.N. Hey guys! AGHH! bad weekend! had to make a huge project and still write this! above all I couldnt let you guys down! I think I wanted this to happen. personally I do wish Tamaki and Angelina would get married (since well I wanna get marrid to him too ^^) but I know you guys love the suspence so next chapter there will be more drama and of course a lot of funny stuff form the hosts! _

_thank you guys for reviewing! I get all happy inside when I read your reviews! But I have to go for know take care! got to book it! love ya!_

_xoxo_

_Usangie  
_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: In this corner! With a weight of "IDon'tKnowHowMany" pounds! OHSHC! In this corner! With a weight of "ImNotGonnaTellYou" pounds! Usangie! And She doesn't Own OHSHC!

**Chapter 22**

_The dark and ruthless winter awoke the young one and made her leave the safety of her bed. She felt a shiver run through her spine as she was getting up. The room was a bit dark as the crescent moon didn't illuminate much, but gave her a beautiful view of the night as it decorated the December sky with only a couple of stars to compliment it. The huge window was being hit with a branch form the cherry blossom outside and she only ignored the noise. As she walked to the door she felt another shiver run form her spine, but this wasn't a shiver of coldness, this was a more dangerous shiver. She opened the door and went to the kitchen for some water, the hallway pitch dark. Once she finished she went back to her bed but as she walked once more through the dark hallway she had a sensation that she was not alone in the dark hallway. She turned around and saw no one, but a couple of steps more and suddenly she felt wrapped by a pair of arms who grabbed her tight. Struggling to get off, she pushed the arms away but with no luck. She could not see her enemy, she was left there defenseless and alone in the middle of the cold night. She heard a sudden noise. The distraction gave her a chance to liberate herself but only for short minutes for she ran to her room and locked the door but she knew he was going to come after her. She heard the steps, she heard her heartbeat, she heard the door trying to be opened__. No where to go, no where to run. Trapped as she was she could only close her eyes and pray for the best. Then the noise. The door was opened and she was in the floor wrapping her legs with her arms and with her eyes closed. She felt him close….closer….right in front of her. She dared not to open her eyes but then….._

- ANGIE! Wake up lazy ass!- Elizabeth screamed from the other side of the room- Woman! I told you to stop reading and get your books for school.

- Lizzie, I was in the middle of this amazing story and now I won't know if they kill the girl or not- Angelina whined.

- Well you can be certain that I'm gonna kill YOU if we are late for school- Elizabeth gave her the icy glare that characterized her when she was serious.

- Ok, ok, I'm getting ready- Angelina grabbed her book bag and put on her school uniform as she walked along with Elizabeth to school- So Liz, how was last night? You sure were late when you came home.

- What are you talking about? I was just on time. Not like some people I know who spend so much time talking and kissing that she comes late to her house and her dad has to scold her- Elizabeth looked at her.

- Ok I admit Tamaki and I have many themes of conversation and that I do love spending time with him, but don't blame me. I love the man!

- Yeah, if you didn't you wouldn't have accepted the ring- Elizabeth grabbed Angelina's hand which had the ring that Tamaki had given her the week before. After asking for her hand in marriage, Tamaki had decided to go ask her parents for her hand as well, but Angelina didn't want to rush things so she made him wait for a couple of weeks so he could tell his grandmother. Considering that the matriarch was not so fond of the relationship that they both had, she preferred to let him explain slowly so she can accept it in time…..hopefully.

- And what about Kyoya and you? Are you not in love?

- Of course I love the guy, but I am a person who takes things calmly and marks the pace. Kyoya wants no commitments for now and I'm ok with it since I too do not want any strings attaching me.

- You guys sure are our polar opposites- Angelina rolled her eyes- You guys don't even show each other that you love each other. Well at least I have never seen you both kiss each other in public.

Angelina had a point. Elizabeth and Kyoya never showed personal affection in public. It was when the couple was all alone when they showed each other everything that they had to offer. Amazingly, both of them were passionate lovers and even shared many ideals. Some of them they disagreed but in many ways they were totally alike. Cold and distant to the world, but hot, passionate, and desperate in the dark. Elizabeth could understand that Angelina was the same way but she was more public. She didn't have to hide her feelings to feel safe. Unlike her that she felt weak when she did that.

Once they got to Ouran Academy they both went their separate ways, Angelina went to look for Tamaki while Elizabeth went to look for Kyoya. Angelina was putting her hands in her pocket as she took off the ring. Tamaki was always against this, but Kyoya had told them that if Tamaki were in a commitment like he was before, his popularity in the host club would plummet and many girls would not come. So Angelina tried to hide her ring when she was in school, but put it on when she was with him.

- Good morning lovely princess- She heard a voice behind her. She knew it wasn't Tamaki since he never referred to her as a princess. She turned and saw Umehito Nekozawa standing there with his usual cat puppet in his hand and hiding in the dark part of the hallway.

- Oh, hello Nekozawa-sempai!- Angelina smiled- I never got the opportunity to talk to you. I'm afraid we never do talk at all. How are you?

- I'm doing well now that I see you- Nekozawa said as he moved his puppet to talk.

- Aw, that's so sweet!- Angelina said as she looked at him tenderly. She never did pay attention to Nekozawa since he was always hiding and she used that puppet to talk which made her feel weird- Um…I gotta go find…

- Suoh- Nekozawa said- I know, which is why I came here to talk to you.

- Huh? Did Tamaki tell you anything?

- No, Suoh and I don't talk much since he is not that very fond of me. I on the contrary think of him in a positive way. I dare say I envy the man.

- Envy? Why?

- He has friends, a life, a beautiful girlfriend, everything I could never own- Nekozawa sighed- I'm afraid of the light. I can only hide in the shadows and have no friends.

- I bet if you tried, you could have that and more- Angelina walked to him and grabbed his puppet- if you left this and started slowly to walk in the sunlight, you could let go of all your fears.

- I have tried. Kirimi, my sister, insists to take her out to the garden to play, but unfortunately I can not even step a foot in the sun light. But that's not the reason why I came to see you.

- So what's up?

- I am a lover of dark magic and I even have my own club, you do know right?- Angelina nodded and he continued- But I not only adore it, I practice it.

- Please tell me you didn't put a spell on me or something- Angelina said a little nervous.

- Relax princess, I would never harm thee- Nekozawa said as he bowed- I have this thing where I sense danger on people. And I dare say princess that I have had a vision that is not favorable. Do you have time to come with me to the black magic club?

- I'm sorry but Tamaki is waiting for me and….- Angelina tried to step back but Nekozawa grabbed her forearm.

- I have to make you see, you are in danger- Nekozawa said serious- You must be careful of the changes, be careful of the vicious medusa and you must trust the power of the love.

- Huh? Nekozawa-sempai I font have time for silly games- Angelina pulled herself off and she turned around- I gotta go, I'm sorry. Maybe some other time.

- BUT PRINCESS!- he yelled as Angelina ran through the hallway but it was too late, she had already left- Damn, I must help her somehow. The darkness is about to brawl in their relation and she needs to be strong for the war with Medusa.

- You are late- Tamaki said pouting.

- And you are handsome- Angelina smiled as she gave Tamaki a hug and a kiss on the cheek

- Tell me something I don't know- Tamaki smiled and kissed her back- Where were you? I started to worry.

- I'm sorry, but I saw Nekozawa-sempai and he delayed me with some talk- Angelina said as she put her ring on.

- Nekozawa-sempai?- Tamaki shivered- that guy gives me the creeps.

- Oh come on! I'm sure he is not that bad.

- Oh I know he is bad. He makes spells and potions and is always lurching in the shadows. What more proof do you need to know that the guy is nuts?

- Tamaki, you more than anyone should know that looks can deceive- Angelina looked at him sternly- Sure he is a little weird, but I bet if he stopped using his cape and stopped using that puppet to talk he would be as handsome and dashing as you.

- Could we please stop talking about Nekozawa-sempai? I didn't came this early to school so we could talk about that loony- Tamaki said but Angelina looked at him sternly- Ok, that person with different tastes.

- So have you thought of the big day?

- Like I could sleep without even thinking of it! I have been going up and down with every single detail of it. I want it in June, or maybe even April.

- I like the idea- Angelina nodded- the first of April seems nice but June 12 also sounds promising.

- Why 12?

- It's an old roman tradition, since June is the month of the goddess Juno they say that it's the best month to get married so the couple could be blessed by her and the 12 is the number of months in the year so it has its meaning.

- I like it! On spring or on summer, but we have enough time to decide the date. Now to something important, let's talk honey moon babe!

Angelina laughed as she kissed her future husband and hugged him. He was such an idiot when he talked like that. She hugged him tight but suddenly a spark came to her mind. "_You must be careful of the changes, be careful of the vicious medusa and you must trust the power of the love"_ She remembered those words that came out of Nekozawa. What could he mean? Who was medusa? And why did she even care? Maybe he was bluffing or lying. Still, she couldn't help feeling a shiver run through her spine.

* * *

- EHHHH MACARENA! HEY!- Hikaru screamed as he jumped and started doing the "Macarena" dance steps.

- In a risk of saying "what a moron!", what in the hell are you doing?- Nicole asked him raising her eyebrow.

- I'm practicing my dance steps for Angie and Tono's W-e-d-d-i-n-g. What's a party without dancing the Macarena!- Hikaru continued to dance.

- What a moron!- Nicole rolled her eyes and started laughing- tell me again why I love you?

- Because I'm awesome! You can't resist The Hikaru- he said still dancing.

- Please don't use the word "the" in front of your name. Soon you are going to start saying "The Hikaru" when you talk about yourself.

- "The Hikaru" is hungry. Give "The Hikaru" a kiss!

- Yet I STILL ask myself why I love this moron- Nicole smacked her forehead.

- Knock it off you bozo- Angelina laughed as she stepped inside the host club along side Tamaki, with the ring off her finger and putting it in her pocket. Everyone else was already there so they started getting things ready for the guests- or else I'm gonna record you doing that ridiculous dance and put it on YouTube.

- Won you by a long shot Angie!- Kaoru yelled with his camcorder in his hand- I got it all here and I'm just a plug away from making my bro famous in the internet. This sure is gonna beat all those idiots who think they're famous.

- You traitor!- Hikaru yelled and tried to grab the camcorder but Kaoru started to run- You put me on YouTube and I'm gonna kill you!

- It's already IN YouTube- Mori said.

- Yep!- Hunny second him- I accidentally pushed some buttons and got the video on the internet.

- CRAP!- Hikaru smacked his forehead.

- Get ready for the guests- Kyoya said as he pulled his glasses up- we got a long day ahead of us.

- Ai, ai, Captain!- Hikaru and Kaoru said as they got on their positions and waited for the guests to arrive.

- Welcome Ladies!- Tamaki greeted each and every one of them- Make yourselves at home and pick the gust you desire.

All the girls went crazy and went inside as they sat down next to the host they wanted. After a while of flirting and joyful conversation Angelina came on stage getting ready for her daily performance. She looked at Tamaki and saw him hovered with girls. A certain shiver of jealousy impacted her but she knew he was hers and it didn't matter how many flirted with him, he was gonna marry her and no one else. She got her things ready and got on center stage to sing…

"_Sparks fly, __it's like electricity!_

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer and there is nowhere in this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops like everything around me_

_Is frozen and nothing maters but these_

_Few moments when you open_

_My mind to things I've never seen_

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place_

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away_

_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you_

_It all starts making sense _

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one_

_Should I really trust_

_Cristal clear it becomes_

_When I'm kissing you_

_Past loves, they never got very far_

_Walls up, make sure I my heart_

_And I promised I wouldn't do this_

_Till I know it was right for me_

_But no one_

_No guy that I met before _

_Could make me_

_Fell so right insecure_

_And have you noticed I loose my focus _

_And the world around me disappears._

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place_

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away_

_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you_

_It all starts making sense _

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one_

_Should I really trust_

_Cristal clear it becomes_

_When I'm kissing you_

_I never felt like this_

_You're making me open up_

_No point even trying to fight this_

_It kinda feels like its love _

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place_

_You're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away_

_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you_

_It all starts making sense _

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one_

_Should I really trust_

_Cristal clear it becomes_

_When I'm kissing you_

At the end everyone was clapping as they usually did. Angelina loved that sensation where she knew she had done a good job. She got off the stage and went where she usually did when she finished and helped a couple of girls who had boy trouble. She did her job perfectly and once all the guests left she went back with Tamaki.

- My love, I must say you are getting better at this than I thought- Tamaki kissed her cheek- You are an authentic Dr. Love!

- Thanks dear- Angelina kissed him back.

- TOO MUCH SAPPYNESS!- Hikaru yelled- IT BUUUURNSSS!

- Shut it moron!- Nicole smacked his head- like you have something to say out of all this. Don't you remember how you get when we are alone? All the sappy words you say?

- I DO NOT USE SAPPY WORDS! I use more prophetic tones in which I profess my love. But then again you're not interested in what I say, you are more interested in what I do to you.

- I don't hear you complaining about what I do to you- Nicole raised her eyebrow- after all, the games you play with your brother you try them on me.

- BRO! how could you?- Kaoru acted hurt.

- Kaoru you more than anyone should not say anything- Hikaru turned and smirked- You were the first traitor with Rachel. Or are you going to say that you haven't bragged me about how you…..

Kaoru quickly covered his brother's mouth and smiled at everyone as everyone else just laughed.

After hosting, Tamaki had to go to the office so Angelina got a head start by telling him that she was going to get some book and go home. Tamaki had to stay a while longer to help things in the host club. Angelina ran and grabbed her backpack as she went to change in the woman's bathroom. As she was changing she could hear the steps of someone coming in and she tried to hide in one of the stalls.

- I heard that the boss is going to try to fix the situation- a woman was talking.

- I heard she is coming back and taking all the weapons she can get- said another

- That Tonerre girl sure has guts. After being thrown away by the boss's grandson, I wouldn't even step foot in his presence.

- Do you know why the young Suoh left her?

- I heard he fell in love with this girl from her school…..I think her name was Annie, or Angela. The point is that she is a foreigner, just like the woman the eldest Suoh had. The one who procreated a child with him that is now the young Suoh.

- Well the girl better get ready. Tonerre is back in town, and she is coming with everything to get the young Suoh back.

_A.N. HIIIIIII! Agh! I have this t__errible cold and my ideas went straight down the drain! To make matters worse, the computer lounge is being closed for repair, leaving this poor author without internet! NOOOOOOOO! But not to despair, Usa still has some tricks up her sleeve! XD so how are you all! I am stuck with so much work and I just got back from hell…I mean elementary school. I got my first hand experience at teaching little kids. A word of advice for those who are still looking for a college career…NEVER BECOME A TEACHER! Unless you can have patience with kids, know how to speak loudly and have enough energy to keep up with them….if you lack any of these…..DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! __**Oh and **__**I don't own Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove**__** :)**_

_All of you who have been reviewing, arigatoooo! Love you all to bits! Your reviews are the little push I need to keep wr__iting! Never stop please. And those who have added me on their favs, speak up and tell me what you think! Don't just add! Give an opinion, good or bad, sweet or bitchy! Anything is welcomed! Or if you just wanna give a shout out you are free to do so! Just TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! _

_Ok, I gotta sleep! My brain is about to explode and my cold does NOT help the fact that I'm tired! ACHUUUU! See what I mean? Oh and I wanna wish you all a merry Christmas and a great new year! May all your wishes come true and never stop dreaming big! Gotta book it! Love ya! _

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	23. Authors note

**Author's note: **

**first of all I just wanna thank each and everyone of you guys for waiting sooooooooo much on this! I know many want to know what's going to happen btu not even I know. for my misfortune I have this HUMONGO writers block and my ideas kiiiiiindaaaaa leave me blanck. I try my hardest to get a new idea but I'm sort of blank. plus the fact that I have college exams and my other FFs to write as well. by the way if you guys want ot read any of my other ongoing stories while you wait for this one there is absolutely no problem! X3 **

**I am deeply sorry for this! *bows three million times* but I will do something in which not only will I update but I want the help of you guys. I am going to make a contest! I know it may sound lame but Im desperate and I never like to leave things started. so this is SERIOUS! CALLING ALL FANS OF "In Angel Eyes"! thhis is an emergency! def com delta! (I dont know if I spelled that right ^^U) THIS IS NOOOT A DRILL! i REPEAT THIS IS NOOOOTTTT A DRIIIIILL! **

**so basically what you guys can do is leave me either a review or a PM telling me plots, new characters you want or anything else you guys want me to do with the story. everything is possible and all ideas are accepted. let teh immagination sooooaar! whether its sweet, angsty, ecchii, silly, hilarious! you guys have the power to make this story more ineresting! Im counting on you guys! the dead line is May 5 (Mori's birthday XD) gambate! good luck and may the best plot, character or idea win! **

**Gotta book it! Love ya!**

**xoxo**

**Usangie **


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: working in elementary schools made me realize….I don't own OHSHC!

**Chapter 23**

- I'm here to see Tamaki- Éclair came inside with her usual superior attitude.

- He's not here- Angelina said dressed up as Angel.

- Well I have to see him- she said impatient tapping her expensive Prada shoes.

Angelina rolled her eyes. She came back just as annoying as always. And here she thought she had left for good, but like her mother always said "bad weed never dies" and what a true notion that was. She begged god for her to leave but she was completely stubborn. Suddenly Tamaki came inside and Éclair was the first to get up.

- Angel check my schedule for the day of today, see if you can bring me the plans of the construction of the new factory and please escort Lady Éclair out of here.

- Aren't you going to even listen to me?- Éclair asked him outraged.

- Do I have to?- Tamaki asked her whining- Alright Éclair, you got my attention…but only for a five minutes. Angel bring me some lemon tea. I need something to relax me.

- Yes sir- Angelina left leaving them alone. Even when she didn't want to.

- What brings you here Éclair?- Tamaki asked her once his assistant left.

- Tamaki, I am here to see if I can convince you of…

- Éclair, I thought we had this discussion- Tamaki sighed- We can't have anything because I have no feelings for you that isn't friendship.

- But if you could just let me show you that I can love you. Because even when you don't think so, I do love you. More than what that commoner girl could ever hope to.

- Angelina loves me very much. She has always showed me that she loves me and cares for me- Tamaki looked away and sighed.

In that moment, Angelina was listening the conversation over the door and inside she was cheering for Tamaki to get rid of that woman. It was useless of her to come and convince the man of her life that she wasn't worth for him. She wished she could go change her clothes and give her the smack of her life but she knew she had to contend herself.

- All right, I accept what you offer me. If you don't love me, I have no choice but to be your friend- Éclair got up and turned to the door- but know this Tamaki, I won't stop till you love me.

- Don't bother to even try then- Tamaki looked at some paperwork he had on his desk and completely ignored her.

Éclair opened the door and Angelina almost fell since she had been holding to the door. Éclair scoffed at her and left. Angelina placed the tea on the desk and sat I front of a very serious Tamaki.

- You ok boss?- she asked.

- This must have been my Grandmother's doing- Tamaki sighed still looking at the papers.

- I don't know why she reminded me of a Greek myth. I think it was…I got it! Medusa! Beautiful but can turn you into stone with one of her frosty looks into her eyes.

- I haven't thought of her that way- Tamaki chuckled and softened his expression as he let down the papers- My papers must have been the shield to block her eyes.

- Yeah and I have a natural shield called ignore. Works like a charm- Angelina joked.

- Thanks for trying to get me in a good mood- He thanked.

- Don't mention it boss! – Angelina smiled- why don't we talk about better things. How are things going for the big day? Ready to tie the knot?

- I couldn't be more ready for anything in my life. Your sister loves pick out certain details and I help out as well. We had this discussion over red roses or white. I love the red roses but your sister went on about being symbolic for pure. But after a few insults and a lot of kisses we decided to throw them both in.

- Wont it be a little weird?- Angelina asked already knowing what he was going to say since she had asked him the same thing when they had made the final decision.

- Na! it's going to be great! It's my wedding after all- Tamaki winked.

Even when Éclair had came back from hell Angelina was sure about Tamaki's feelings for her. Things were progressing day by day and the host club was also excited about all that. Angelina wanted to get married after finishing high school but Tamaki was too stubborn and wanted to marry her immediately. Since Tamaki was about to turn 18 in april (which was only a week away) things would be legal. Since Angelina was 17 and she had her parent's permission it was alright. It had been a bit difficult to get John to give them their blessing, but Yolanda was with them from the start as well as Lizzie. In the end John had seen the happiness his daughter irradiated with that man and was left with no option but to say yes. The wedding would be months away, but Angelina felt it coming so soon.

- Don't you think you guys are rushing things? Don't you wanna settle things down first?- Angelina suddenly asked.

- Why should we? Angelina loves me just as much as I love her. we know each other enough to know about ourselves. Plus times are changing and the faster the better.

- I never thought you would want it faster, I always thought you wanted things slower.

- Well I do…but I have too many things on me. If I can marry Angelina faster, the less chances she has of getting hurt.

- Hurt? What do you…..

- BON JOUR MA PETIT!- Genevieve came inside with her usual smile.

- Genevieve! How many times must I ask you to knock?- Tamaki sighed.

- you're a bit tired. You normally laugh and hug me when I do that. Did something happen?

- the wicked witch of the west came back- Angelina rolled her eyes- seems like she came back with a plan to get the boss back.

- SACRE BLEU! No wonder I smell rotten apple in this place- Genevieve wrinkled her nose and sat on Tamaki's desk- you obviously blew her off right?

- But of course!- Tamaki said- I am about to marry Angelina. She is the woman I want to marry.

- That's my Tamaki!- the French girl winked- and speaking of celebrations…I know of a certain someone that will be 18 soon.

- Wow boss! You're getting old- Angelina joked- soon enough you'll have wrinkles.

- I'm not THAT old…am I?- Tamaki said a little worried.

- I'm just joking boss!- she laughed.

* * *

Angelina had tried to get the host club to help her celebrate Tamaki's birthday and with some luck. The twins were ready for anything and Kyoya had already been planning the budget for the party alongside Lizzie. Hunny ordered thid huge cake while Mori helped decorate the dance room. Tamaki was so busy with wedding plans and the Suoh Company that he didn't even notice the activities.

- Hey Angie, where should we put the speakers?- Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

- Over there!- she pointed.

- Come on boys you heard the lady- the twins pointed to the staff who was helping them move things.

- Oh look at the time! I gotta go! I'm late!- Angelina rushed outside and left Lizzie in charge.

As she was leaving the ballroom she bumped into Nekozawa. They both fell on the floor and he was the first one to get up.

- Im sorry fair maiden! I wasn't looking where I was going. Please excuse my behavior.

- It's alright! I'm sorta late and I was rushing so I guess I have fault in this as well- Angelina smiled and let Nekozawa help her up.

- So I'm guessing you don't have time for me to help you- Nekozawa said sadly.

- Nekozawa, can I ask you something?

- But of course fair maiden.

- How did you know Éclair was coming? Last time you saw me you said that medusa was coming and that "medusa" was coming and that I had to trust the power of love, what did you mean by that?

- That's why I need you to come to black magic club, so I can help you more.

- Tomorrow! I promise tomorrow we can talk!- Angelina looked at her watch- I am SO late!

"_I hope that by tomorrow isn't too late for me to warn you_" Nekozawa looked around into the hall and disappeared in the darkness.

_A.n. Hey everyone! Long time no write! I know I have been absent for such a long time but I have my excuses and I shall be prepared to use them. First of all I HAD AN WRITERS BLOCK THE SIZED OF MONTANA! I was starting to loose faith on many of my FFs since not many people review them. Its like ever since I stopped writing for "sweet Ashes" (another one of my fics) I sorta lost touch! Buuuuuu! I need some cheer me up! Plus college doesn't help but to make my life even more miserable. ¬¬ yeah I hate school! And not only that but I have been so entertained with diverse Animes and mangas that I have been watching and I was like sooo distracted plus I was working on my novel. So please understand that if I don't update its for a reason. _

_This chapter is just a little glimpse of what's coming. Many of you can sorta get an idea of what's gonna happen and I hope you like what Im gonna do! But of course all the best fics need more drama. You see, when I was reading other fics I was like "Is it just me or do they only concentrate on the comic factor? Of course I love comedy and I am no one to talk but some drama and realism can get very far when writing. _

_I know it sucks! But I promise I will try to make it better. Any ideas are welcomed! Gotta book it!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


End file.
